Daughters of Isis
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: The prequel to our arch. Learn the history of the Sisters of the Moon, aka the Daughters of Isis, from their births to their deaths.
1. Prologue

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou & Janime

Prologue

A terrible sandstorm plagued Egypt for three days, and during that time, I was unable to go the Temple of Isis. When the storm had lifted, I and my other priest went to the temple to survey the damage and to appease Isis for our lack of respect.

I was the first to arrive, and my ears were greeted by the sound of the cries of a baby. Following the sound, I was shocked to see a newborn wrapped in a white cloth inside a finely woven basket at the feet of the statue of our beloved goddess.

The child, I soon discovered, was female. I believed that Isis herself had left me this child, for my wife and I never had received such a blessing from our union. My wife was overjoyed when I brought her home, immediately naming her Aziza; for to us, she was precious as water.

That first night, the goddess Isis came to me in my dreams. She told me that the child was her Daughter and her Daughter alone. Isis had left her for me so that my wife and I could raise her and teach her the ways of mortals.

This child would be a protector of Egypt. Through her Daughter, Isis would help to guide all of Egypt.

Many moons passed and Aziza, my beloved daughter and very daughter of Isis herself, had grown into a beautiful and wise woman. Like I she joined the order of the priesthood but she only bowed to Isis and none other. Other priests claimed it was a terrible omen and that she would cause the gods to turn their backs on Egypt. Part of me was afraid but I understood her actions.

Aziza was the daughter of Isis alone and so she would serve her mortal life as a priestess to her mother and none else. Many did not agree but they let us be. The pharaoh came to her for advice when he knew not want to do. More years passed and once more Isis came to me in a dream.

She said that her daughter would soon give birth to three daughters of her own but their fathers were not mortals but gods. I was confused but that was all she told me. Time passed and the dream I had came true. Aziza was with child but did not mention who the father was. Priests and priestesses tried to see with their powers but did not find an answer. So we waited and one day, Aziza had three daughters of her own.

Each looked just like their mother so we did not know who their fathers could be but my wife and I were overjoyed to have some beautiful granddaughters. Once more Isis blessed us and we left offerings of gratitude in her temple. As I slept I had another dream and once again Isis visited me but with her were three gods: Anubis, Osiris, and Ra. I feared I had done something to displease them but they did not wish to harm me or my family.

Ra told me that the fathers of my three granddaughters were the gods themselves and each one bestowed a gift upon them. I asked why and it was Anubis who spoke. He said that their children would continue to protect Egypt and guide our land in prosperity. I promised I would teach them all I knew but before they left Isis told me that is was forbidden for the royal family to marry any of the daughters. I thought their union would make Egypt grander but the gods forbid it. Osiris said that Aziza knew of this and in time so would their daughters. I was unsure but made a vow as well. The next morning we named the gifts the gods bestowed onto us once more.

Ain, the Daughter of Anubis.

Olabisi, the Daughter of Osiris.

Rehema, the Daughter of Ra.

My daughter and all three of my granddaughters are very beautiful and intelligent. I am very proud of them. I know in some strange way that they and their descendants will bring Egypt into an age of glory.

_Papyrus scroll found in Karnak Temple. Composition estimated Circa 3450 B.C._

_Currently in possession of Halima Ishtar._

* * *

Heikou: Break? What break? 

Janime: The original Children of the Gods' Name and Meanings

Aziza means "precious"

Ain means "priceless"

Olabisi means "brings joy"

Rehema means "compassionate"

Characters' Names Past and Present and Meanings (so all of you don't get confused, and that goes for us too)

Keriam - Theliane (made up)

Joey - Kasuyan (made up)

Marik - Sadiki means "faithful"

Duke - Deunoro (made up)

Téa - Peisimemne (made up)

Yugi - Hanif means "believes"

Thomas - Thabit means "strong"

Tristen - Gyasi means "wonderful"

Cheri - Agalameia (made up)

Seto - Khalfani means "shall rule"

Bakura - Mosi means "born first"

Ryou - Manu means "born second"

Yami - Tumaini means "hope"


	2. Chosen Heir

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou & Janime

Chosen Heir

A hand was gently placed on her shoulder. "There is a way."

Meanae looked at the queen. "How?"

Meskhenet smiled gently at her. "Follow me."

The two walked through the palace corridors and entered a room that was in a section that was hardly ever disturbed. Meskhenet opened a door and they walked inside. Making sure the door was closed, Meskhenet whistled softy. Two women stepped out from the shadows. They were both wearing men's clothing; one had a red scarf around her head, and the other had several cuts on her face and a terrible scar from a burn on her neck.

"This is Nuru," Meskhenet said as the one with the scarf bowed, "and Subira," the scarred one bowed as well. "They have been chosen."

"Chosen?" Meanae managed to ask as her eyes tried to look away from Subira's marred skin.

"Anubis has heard your prayers, Meanae," said Meskhenet. "In your next life, he has chosen you to be his Daughter. Osiris has chosen Nuru, and Ra has chosen Subira."

The Scorpion finally looked at her. "Then… you are a priestess."

"I am the Daughter of Anubis."

Meanae stepped back slightly. "Is this why you came here?"

"To stop the Black Scorpion, yes," Meskhenet answered with a nod.

"And we are here to assist her," Subira spoke; her voice was heavy with bitterness of a long life of abuse.

"What must be done?" Meanae asked.

"I will attempt to assassinate the Black Scorpion," said Nuru. "My ka takes form of a powerful spell caster."

"And then what?"

"You two…" Meskhenet looked directly into Meanae's eyes, "must kill each other. I can save your soul, Meanae. You will be reborn as my daughtera Daughter of Anubis, a Sister of the Moon."

Meanae stuttered. "B-but…"

"A spell has been placed on Nuru's ba and my ba as well," said Subira. "The moment we die, we stay with the current Daughter of the god who has chosen us until she is ready to conceive."

"And then you will be reborn," Meskhenet finished. "Subira and Nuru will be your Sisters in your next life."

"But why me? Why not someone else? Why has Anubis chosen me?" the assassin asked.

"Although the gods did not interfere with our lives, it does not mean they did not care about us," Nuru commented.

"Meanae, the Scorpion King was once a good man but the lust for power has taken over. You have the power to stop his destruction but you cannot do it alone. Will you help us?" Meskhenet asked.

She didn't say anything as she studied the women each in turn, letting their words slowly sink into her mind. She wondered if this was the right thing to do.

Flashbacks of the last raid came to mind, people crying out in fear as their homes were burnt to the ground. So much blood was split she was afraid that she would never become clean. Yet it wasn't just the soldiers and men, it was the elderly, the women, and the children, even family pets' bodies littered the streets. For the first time in a very long time, she felt remorse for the lives lost. Looking at the women she slowly nodded her head.

"I accept but, what about my brothers?" They were her only family left and she feared for their lives.

"I will seal them away," said Meskhenet. "This way they will not go before Anubis in the Underworld for judgment, and your mind can somewhat be at ease of their fate."

Meanae looked at her, and nodded.

Meskhenet placed her hands on the young assassin's shoulders. "Anubis, my Father, bind this child's soul to mine so when her life ends, she will be reborn as your Daughter through me. Forgive her sins of this lifetime, and cleanse her soul."

A bluish glow surrounded the two, and Meanae could feel something seeping into her skin and wrapping itself around her on the inside. When it was over, she looked at Meskhenet.

"It is done," the priestess answered then turned to Nuru. "He's going to have a large celebration tonight. That will be your opportunity."

"I understand," the scarf wearer nodded.

"Are you certain this should be done so soon?" Subira asked. "We just told her of our plans, and now she realizes that she will die just after sunset."

"I have faith in her," Meskhenet said and Meanae could feel a surge of pride fill her body.

"I have taken too many lives during my time... it's time I pay the price myself," she said simply. Looking at the ladies they slowly nodded their heads. Tonight would mark the end of the Black Scorpion King.

* * *

Everything seemed fine as the celebration went on, people enjoying themselves while feasting and drinking. Even the Scorpions were taking a break. Meanae was trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong but she was worried. What if this plan failed? What if it was a trick? She looked up at Meskhenet who served the king some more wine. Looking at her eyes she felt no betrayal from her.

Slowly her hand come up and covered the tattoo gracing her upper arm. _Anubis... let none see through this plan, _she prayed.

The attack was sudden but explosive as a beam of magical energy entered the room, exploding and sending many people flying into walls and tables. The Scorpions quickly scrambled to their feet but another attack sent them flying back. A woman dressed in robes of a mage entered, wielding a specter that glowed with power.

The king growled as he stood from his throne. "How dare you invade my home!" he roared at her.

"You have outstayed your welcome in Egypt," she said coldly. "The gods are disgusted with your greed and lust for power. I have come to bring peace to this land." She pointed her specter at him. "Anubis take your soul."

Meanae immediately jumped in front of the Black Scorpion; her eyes glancing around the room for Subira but she saw no sign of the other Chosen.

"It would be wise for you to stand aside, little one," Nuru said as she stepped forward. "You are not my concern. I don't want to fight you."

"You dare to enter this palace!" Meanae shouted. "You defy my king with your very presence!"

"If you so wish to dance," Nuru held out her scepter, "this dance will be to the death."

"So be it." She removed her thorn whip from her belt but quickly jumped into the air to escape the sudden attack.

The scorpion smirked but turned his attention to the rest of his assassins. "Don't just stand there! Get rid of the intruder!" he ordered.

"Yes sire!" Each one took up their weapon and went to attack but the spellcaster was quick and cunning. Meanae seemed to be the only one who could keep up but she was outwitted a few times herself.

Suddenly Meanae jumped directly in front of, holding a short sword in her hand. The blade pierced Nuru through her heart just as the spell caster's own scepter went through Meanae's. Both women stared at each other, and then their hands slipped from their weapons and they fell to the floor.

Subira watched it all from the large balcony overlooking the grand room. Two spheres, one red and the other blue floated from Nuru and Meanae. The red sphere flew out a window, as the blue sphere went to Meskhenet.

_So it is done,_ Subira thought. _Now I must wait until Meskhenet gives me the word. I will see you in the next life… my Sisters…

* * *

_

"An interesting celebration, my lord," Meskhenet said after the chamber doors were closed.

"Those bastard priests will pay this!" the Black Scorpion hissed through his teeth as he threw his cloak from his shoulders across the room.

Meskhenet had to act fast. She needed to calm him and get him into bed. The soul-binding spell only lasted one moon pass.

"Your assassins have killed the intruder," she tried soothing.

"But in the process I lost Meanae. Compared to the others she was the best!" he growled and punched a hole in the marble wall.

"Had she not died your kingdom would be without a king." Moving swiftly yet silently she stood before him, her hands resting along his chest. "She sacrificed her life, for yours."

Her seemed to calm under her touch but didn't returned the caress. "Those blasted priests have tried to get rid of me more times than I care to remember. They will all fall under my hands as will the pharaoh and the gods."

"And I shall be at your side, as where a queen should be." Her hands undid his clothing and belts, letting them fall to the floor. Soon the king's battled-calloused hands did the same to her, letting the silk fall to the floor. She let herself be carried and placed upon the bed. Truth be told the king was ruthless on and off the battlefield but Meskhenet endured it all. It would be a matter of time before Anubis claimed what was cheated of him and Egypt would be at peace.

* * *

Subira placed her hand on Meskhenet's belly.

"It worked, Subira," the priestess smiled. "She's fine."

The scarred woman sighed. "You didn't tell me and it's been over four moon passes."

"Not even the Black Scorpion knows. The last time he touched me was nearly two moon passes ago, and during the first three moon passes, you can't really tell."

"So when do we make our move?"

"In three days," said Meskhenet. "He'll be readying his army for an attack. I want you to take care of a few chariots but make sure you leave one still intact and ready for me."

Subira nodded and held up Nuru's red scarf. "It will be tied onto the horse's harness."

"Thank you and be safe," she smiled.

"Same to you. May Isis watch over us."

* * *

The ground shook as horses and soldiers left the Scorpion City, rearing for battle and to claim victory over their enemies. As the commotion died a woman dressed in a hooded cloak made her way to the stable. Most of the horses and chariots were gone but in the back was a simple chariot with a brown colored horse harnessed.

A red scarf was tied to the harness.

Mekhenet smiled and went over, making shushing noises when the horse began to prance. Once she had it calm she untied the scarf and climbed into the chariot. She didn't have much time left and so they were off. The Temple of Anubis was a distance away but she had no time to stop and prayed to the Mother Goddess for her safety. At she drove the chariot over the dunes a rider upon a black horse noticed the faint cloud of sand and followed.

* * *

"And what have we here?"

Subira ignored the soldiers leering at her. It was her time, and she was going to make sure that none of these impudent, pathetic excuses for men would touch her. Too many of them she recognized that had destroyed her home, her family, and her innocence. Ra was giving her a blessing for this sweet revenge.

"How much time do we have?" asked one soldier.

"I'm sure that the king won't mind if we're a little late," said another.

"What makes you think I would let either of you touch me?" she said coldly.

They laughed at her, moving closer. "A feisty one!" one laughed.

"I bet she's a wild cat in bed as well," another said with a smirk.

"Shall we find out?" They advanced but they were taken back when the woman struck and already a few of them lay on the sands, blood pooling from their fatal wounds.

Subira's eyes were cold and her hands were steady. "I would sooner die than let myself be violated by the likes of youcreatures."

She grunted as an arrow went through her shoulder.

"Is that so?" the one who fired the arrow asked. "I'm not sure if you noticed but there's only you and five thousand men here."

"I have noticed." Subira grabbed the arrow and snapped it then reached behind to pull the other half out. "But you haven't noticed that this barren land shall also be your grave. The reign of the Black Scorpion is over."

Laughter filled the area. "And who is going to stop us? Right now only the gods can, but they don't seem to care lately."

Subira smirked, and for some reason that disturbed them.

"Have they now?" she asked. A golden glow surrounded her, causing the soldiers to back away. Six glorious white wings sprouted from her back and then another female form wearing a yellow dress emerged from her and flew above them.

"Kill her!" the commanding officer shouted. "She is an avatar! Kill her!"

"You are the ones who shall die this night!" Subira raised her arms up, and the Wingweaver did the same. An enormous ball of light appeared before the spirit creature and then it shot forward at the Black Scorpion's army. Screams echoed across the sands as the holy light eradicated them from the world, sending them to the Underworld for judgment.

Subira collapsed as her ka faded away. It was done, now it was her time to sleep for a while and forget the painful memories of this life as Nathifa, the Daughter of Ra had promised.

* * *

Meskhenet made her way into the temple, glad for having made it. Going to the statue she removed her cloak and let it fall to the floor. "Father Anubis, I have done as you asked. I give unto you the soul of the Black Scorpion King as well as the Army of the Dead," she prayed. "May the reign of this assassin end once and for all!"

"You betrayed me as well?" came the cold voice.

She whirled only to find her husband there. "Your reign will end today."

"But not before I take your life!" He charged at her but his sword was caught in a bladed cuff. A woman with dark skin and long hair stood before his queen, bearing two bladed cuffs upon her wrists. "Your avatar is weak!"

"There is more to winning than just strength."

"Strength also comes in numbers," Don Zaloog walked into the temple with the other Scorpion members.

"You murdered my sister," Cliff glared at her.

"She is carrying your sister!" the Black Scorpion snarled. "Isn't that correct, my dear wife. Meanae is the child growing in your womb. That is the reason you were so eager to get me into bed that night she was killed. You captured her soul before she went to the Underworld."

"And she will be given a gift greater than anything you ever hoped to obtain, my dear husband," Meskhenet said. "I'm very glad that you also brought your best assassin with you as well. Now I can fulfill a promise I had made."

Her avatar jumped and landed before the four Scorpions, slashing each of them on their upper right arms just below where the tattoo. Chick glared at the spirit creature and raised up his mallet. Before he brought it down, a strange dark mist surrounded the four.

"What is this?" demanded Gorg.

The mist became a fog, hiding them from view. After it dissipated, the Black Scorpion stared in horror at his best assassins now etched in slabs of stone.

"My assassins! What have you done?"

"They have been spared from being sent to the Underworld but you will not have the same fate," she said.

"Insolent witch!" Shouting he charged at her, meeting slight resistance with the Sword Dancer but with a powerful swing of his fist sent her flying. Running forward he grabbed Meskhenet's arm as she tried to run and brought the sword to her throat. "I should kill you slowly, make the gods suffer for betraying me."

She frowned and lifting her hand, slashed at his face with a small knife in her hand. "The gods never betrayed you, you betrayed them! They give us challenges so we can grow stronger!"

"Silence!" He swung his sword and smirked as it caught her in the stomach. As she fell he brought his hand to the gash on his cheek. "Foolish thing to do, Meskhenet, but then you were always a foolish woman."

Performance of Sword glared hatefully at him. Rushing she lifted her arms and drove the blades deep into his back, severing the spine so he was dead before he hit the floor. Spitting on him she went to the priestess and held her hand.

Meskhenet held her hand tightly as the other held the fatal wound on her stomach. Unless a miracle happened, she would lose Meanae and her life but she would gladly sacrifice her life for that of her daughter. She gasped as the warm blood seeped onto the temple floors. "Isis… Anubis… save my Daughter…" she pleaded.

"Sister!"

"Zashida…?" Meskhenet's eyes went to the hidden side entrance of the temple.

A young woman ran to the priestess's side. "Oh great gods…"

"Zashida…" Meskhenet gasped, "y-you… are the… the Daughter of… Anubis… now…"

Zashida's eyes widened. "But… but your daughter-"

"We share… the same blood…" Meskhenet continued, not hearing her younger sister's words. "… His line… will… carry… through you…"

"I-I can't..." But the rest of her words fell silent as she watched her sister's body begin to glow. It was strange when their mother gave birth to twin daughters, a first for the Sisters of the Moon, but they were loved and treated equally. As the eldest Meskhenet was the priestess of Anubis and Zashida her apprentice. "Father..."

The statue of the jackal god also began glowing, moving almost fluidly he stepped off the altar. Kneeling next to his wounded daughter he rested his hand over her stomach. He never said anything but also the wound came together until it was whole. Zashida hesitantly rested her hand upon her sister's stomach and could feel the very slight energy of the child. Anubis had saved her but before she could thank him he stood and walked over to the fallen king. He reached down, his hand phasing into his body and pulled out a black soul.

Black Scorpion King blinked and began to struggle but it was no use. "We had a deal! You cannot break it!" he yelled at him.

"You are the one who broke our pact," the god said roughly. "You gave your kingdom, your army, and your soul to your wife who gave them to me. Never again will I give any mortal command of my army. That right is for my Daughters alone." Turning to the women he nodded.

"The baby shall live but when she is born, Meskhenet will die. She gave the rest of her life energy to keep the child alive. Zashida, from this moment on you will be the new Sister of the Moon but when the child is born, you will raise her as your own."

"... Y-yes father..." she said softly.

"No! I swear I will have my revenge Anubis! You and the others will pay for this!" the king yelled even as his soul was dragged to the underworld. Anubis walked back to the altar and the statue went still once more.

"Five moons…" Zashida whispered. "That's all… just five moons passes…"

"Do not mourn for me now," said Meskhenet. "I still breathe, my sister. Nathifa and Dalila knew what the consequences my actions would be." She took her sister's hand. "You will tell them the truth."

Zashida nodded.

"I have one more request," Meskhenet place her hand on the other's shoulder, "please name her Agalameia."

"I swear," the younger woman said quietly, and hugged her sister.

* * *

Fives moon passed and so the spirit of Meanae the Thorn was reborn as Agalameia. Meskhenet died shortly but she was able to hold her new born daughter for a moment. Zashida wept in mourning for the loss of her sister but now she had a daughter to raise as her own.

The only ones to know that Meskhenet had been alive were the current Sisters of the Moon. The pharaoh had honored the past Daughters for sacrificing their lives to protect Egypt and for bringing the fall of the Black Scorpion King. Calling upon the help of her Sisters, they buried her body within a tomb beneath the temple.

Zashida held her niece… no, her daughter in her arms. Agalameia looked nothing at all like the Scorpion King and that would save her from any ridicule and unfair treatment. The only ones who would know would be the Sisters of the Moon and their Guardians.

"You realize that she has the blood of one of Egypt's worse enemy in her veins," spoke a soothing woman's voice.

"I know, Mother," Zashida answered, not bothering to turn away from the balcony entrance. "But Meshkenet's blood also flows withinthat will be her protection and her salvation. Anubis could have let them both die, but he heard Meanae's prayers. And I know, Mother, that you did as well, else you would have not permitted this to happen."

"One day, she will know the truth. One day she will continue in her father's footsteps."

"As long as I raise her to be a Sister of the Moon she will never lead the life of an assassin." Looking at the sleeping baby she smiled and held her closer. "Anubis is your father, little one."

Isis knew she could not change her mind but that only meant that Zashida would live true to her word. _May that day never come,_ she thought silently.

* * *

_Have six years already passed?_ Zashida thought as pulled the tarp of the covered wagon away slightly, her eyes fixating on the Temple of Isis.

"Mother?"

She turned her head away, looking down at the child next to her, clutching the small stuffed figure of Anubis to her chest tightly.

"We're almost there, Agalameia," Zashida smiled at her daughter. "I know it's hot in here but we can't let anyone know we're here. Remember the game?"

"Quite as a mouse, unseen like air."

"Exactly." She reached out and gently touched her nose.

The little girl smiled and leaned into her mother, holding the doll even tighter. She wasn't sure why they had to travel like this but she trusted her mother with all her heart.

The wagon ride was smooth except for several small bumps along the way but nothing too serious. Guards were everywhere but the driver seemed perfectly at ease. Stopping at the temple he waited and watched as one of the guard walked up to him, the other slowly circling the wagon.

"What brings you here?" the soldier asked gruffly.

"I bring offerings to the goddess," he said simply.

"What kind of offerings?" the second guard asked, tapping the head of his spear along the sides of the wagon.

"Nothing to concern mighty soldiers. I merely wish to thank Isis."

"Then we shall see just what kind of offering you bring," the guards said and grabbed a hold of the tarp, ready to pull it off.

Zashida wrapped her arms around Agalameia, holding her daughter in her lap and making sure that the commoner's clothing shielded her from view.

"Servants for the Daughters of Ra and Osiris," the wagon driver answered before the tarp was removed. "If you would be so kind to allow me to pass through the gate then I may give them my offering."

Zashida smiled. Her Guardian could be rather persuasive with just a look and a few words.

The men paused, looking at each other before stepping back to their post. They opened the gate and let the driver and his wagon in. Once inside they shut the gate behind him. The driver allowed himself a small smile as he approached the temple. He would breathe easier once the Daughter of Anubis and her child were inside the temple. Stopping at the steps he got off, calming his horse and took a careful look around. No one in sight. Moving to the wagon he slowly pulled the tarp back.

"We have arrived," he said softly.

The young woman smiled as she helped Agalameia to stand. The hidden Guardian smiled and helped the little girl to the ground, telling her to stay close. Taking the Daughter's hand he helped her off as well and pulled the tarp back over. "Thank you for you assistance," Zashida said with a slight bow.

"My pleasure, priestess. It's best if you two enter the temple," he said with a bow of his own.

Zashida nodded and took Agalameia's hand, leading her daughter up the steps and into the Temple of Isis. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Zashida removed the commoner's robe from herself and the child's, revealing the white robes of a priestess and young acolyte.

"Follow me, my daughter," Zashida said quietly. Agalameia did as her mother said, walking behind and staying very close. They entered a side room, and Zashida greeted her Sisters.

"It is good to see you again, my Sisters," Nathifa, the Priestess of Ra, smiled.

"It has been many years since we last meet within Mother Isis' Temple," Dalila, the Priestess of Osiris, said softly.

"It seems that now is the time that our Mother has decided it is time for our daughters to meet and learn through our teachings," Zashida, the Priestess of Anubis, said while looking at the statue.

Nathifa smiled and tenderly smoothed the hair of the little girl standing before her. She was a pretty thing with gentle green eyes and soft brown hair that reflected red in the desert sun as she held a small kitten. "This is my daughter, Theliane."

The other priestesses smiled at the little girl, welcoming her. Dalila led a young girl with mouse brown hair cut short and had bright blue eyes from her side. "This is my daughter, Peisimemne."

The little girl was welcomed as well. Zashida reached behind her and led a little girl before her. She looked shy with thick, deep brown curls and equally dark eyes as she held onto the woman's hand tightly and clung to a toy in her arms. "This... is my daughter Agalameia."

Nathifa and Dalila looked at Zashida. They knew that the previous Priestess of Anubis had been killed and Zashida was the successor but... she never had any children. The woman noticed their looks and made a sign with her hands, telling them she would explain later.

"Girls, would you give us a moment to talk?" Dalila asked. Theliane and Peisimemne smiled as they ran off to play but Agalameia just looked up at her mother with fearful eyes.

"It is alright, no harm will come to you here," Zashida smiled, giving the little girl a gentle push and watched as she walked off, slowly.

The blue-eyed and green-eyed girls were laughing happily as they played with the kitten, their simple cream colored dresses giving them freedom to run around without falling. They paused when the saw the brown-eyed girl enter, looking at them nervously. Saying nothing they watched as she went to a bench, pulled herself onto it, and played silently with her toy.

Theliane gave the kitten to Peisimemne and walked over to Agalameia. "Hello," Theliane spoke. The other girl looked up from her toy and gave a small smile. "Would you like to play with us?"

Agalameia glanced nervously over to her mother first, but then looked up at the taller girl and nodded. Theliane smiled and took Agalameia's hand, leading her over to Peisimemne.

Peisimemne smiled and held out the kitten to the new girl. Timidly, Agalameia took the kitten. It purred and settled in the girl's arms contently.

"Do you know who your father was?" Peisimemne asked.

Agalameia shook her head.

"I don't either. My mother said that Osiris is my Father."

"My mother said that my Father is Ra," Theliane grinned.

"... Anubis is my Father..." Agalameia said quietly. "That is what my mother told me. He gave me life twice."

"Really?"

The young girl just nodded slowly.

"Can we see your toy?"

Agalameia didn't say anything but quietly gave her the item. It looked like a stuff dog with fur dyed black with gold painted around the eyes, ears, and neck.

"He looks like Anubis," Theliane said.

"Mother said he would protect me from my bad dreams... He's my friend..."

"We'll be your friends," said Peisimemne

"... Really?"

The two girls smiled.

* * *

"Zashida, who is the mother of Agalameia?" Dalia asked.

"... Meskhenet," she said softly.

"Impossible! She died 6 years ago, how could she have given birth?" Nathifa protested.

"No. Allow me to explain... the truth is the day the Black Scorpion died was the same day that Meskhenet died herself. She was with child at the time but because of the fatal wound she and her daughter would have died. Isis and Anubis answered her prayer and allowed her to live until the baby was born but I was instructed to care for Agalameia as my own." she quickly explained. "But that is not all. The soul that resides within my daughter, is the soul of the assassin known as Meanae the Thorn."

Dalia's eyes went wide at this. "How could they let a killer be reborn as a Sister of the Moon?" she hissed.

"Because she helped in bringing down that Black Scorpion! Anubis deemed her worthy and let her be reborn as his daughter."

Nathifa was quiet as she thought but something occurred to her. "Zashida, if Agalameia is the daughter of Meskhenet... then that means she is the daughter of the Black Scorpion and not Anubis..."

"She is my daughter," Zashida glared at her, "and she is the Daughter of Anubis. Don't you ever say otherwise."

"The Black Scorpion," Dalila spoke, "his blood runs in her veins. Do you honestly believe that she will not fall to the same fate?"

"I know that Anubis could not turn the Black Scorpion," Zashida admitted, but he heard Meanae's prayers. He would not have given her life if he did not believe in her."

"Then all we can do is trust in the gods abilities and put our faith in them," Nathifa ended.

When the ladies went to gather their daughters they saw them talking with one another, enjoying themselves and petting the small kitten as it walked around them, lightly pawing at them. They looked so happy and carefree for a moment, there was not a worry or care in all of Egypt.

Agalameia looked up and smiled. Being careful she and the others stood and went to their mothers. "Mother! May I have a pet like Theliane?" she asked.

Zashida smiled and stroked her hair. "I don't know, little one. We shall see."

"Mother? Are we going to stay here now?" Peisimemne asked, looking up at her with a smile.

"Yes, my dear," Dalila smiled at her daughter. "This is our new home that I told you about, remember?"

Peisimemne nodded with a silly grin and held onto the red cloth belt at her mother's waist.

"Well then," Nathifa said, taking Theliane's free hand, the other holding the kitten, and she walked towards the doorway where two of her Guardians stood, "let's go see the rest of our new home."

"Come Agalameia, let's us see the gardens," Zashida said.

"Yes mother." Following her she turned and waved at Peisimemne who waved back.

"Let us see our rooms," Dalia said and took her own daughter deeper into the temple. The Guardians of the current priestesses followed at a safe enough distance that they could watch over their charges but far enough so the ladies would not feel crowded, as it were.

* * *

Dalila watched her daughter sleep in her new room, worn out from exploring the entire temple. Peisimemne was such a curious childshe had to know everything.

They had run into Zashida and Agalameia in one of the hallways; Peisimemne wanted the other mother and daughter to join them. Dalila had almost refused but she knew she could not act that way in front of her daughter.

"It must be a mistake…"

_"Something troubles your heart, my Daughter?"_

"Father," Dalila said quietly. "Please, tell me that Anubis did not choose that girl as his Daughter."

_"It is true. My son has chosen her."_

"But half of Agalameia's blood is the Black Scorpion's. He betrayed Anubis. How could he choose someone that defied him."

_"Meanae saw what her former king had become. The Black Scorpion was corrupted by the power Anubis had given him. She wanted his reign to end, and to do so, she helped your Sister."_

"What if she falls under the same influence? As a Sister of the Moon she will come into powers beyond any mortal's control."

_"I understand your fear but understand, Anubis has faith in her and I have faith in him."_

Dalia still found it hard to trust his word but nodded her head. The great god saw this and gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

_"I cannot change your mind or your heart, but I ask you to please give the child a chance. She has been allowed to relive her life though she does not know it."_

"I understand, father. I will not pass judgment on her for past actions." She felt the weight of the hand being lifted and knew she was alone. Slowly she reached up and curled her hand against her chest. _It will still be hard to accept.

* * *

_

Authors' Notes:

Heikou: And that's how Meanae was reborn!

Janime: From assassin to priestess. It pays to have a god on your side.

Heikou: No kidding. So far what do you, the reviewers, think?

Janime: Yeah, we said we were taking a break to catch up on our other stuff.

Heikou: But we missed writing AFD so much, we just started again.

Janime: To quote you, my dear co-author, "Break? What break?"

Heikou: Hee! You're a great person to write with!

Janime: Thank you! So are you.

Heikou: There goes our egos.

Janime: It may be a little while between updates because we're still doing research. Man, I can't believe all the stuff the priests/priestesses did back then.

Heikou: They prayed almost all day to their patron god/goddess.

Janime: Nice way to spend your day.

Heikou: I know that whatever offerings are given tot he temple the one in charge takes it.

Janime: Who would want food to spoil in such a holy place?

Heikou: Certainly not the gods.

Janime: And the priests, too. They get free food.

Heikou: So there you have the first glimpse into the childhood of the Sisters of the Moon. You'll be seeing more of their younger days in the next chapter.

Janime: I hope so! We have to show off Sadiki and the others.

Heikou: And so the legend begins...

P.S. Have I mentioned how much I hate ff for ruining our stories? snarls angrily


	3. Childhood Memories

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou & Janime

Childhood Memories

"Theliane! Theliane! Where is that child?" the temple guard muttered before resuming his task of locating the Daughter of Ra. "Theliane!"

The evasive child in question then peeked out from behind a statue of Horus, smiling widely as she watched the guard turn and walk down another corridor. Giggling, Theliane sprinted from her hiding place to the hallway leading to the main entrance of the temple.

Maybe now I can go outside, the child thought. Having used the secret passages that lined the temple, Theliane used them to her advantage to make the temple guards and her mother's Guardians look for her. In past times, she would let them purposely find her in within the temple grounds but in an area that was far away from the entrance, but no one had bothered to check.

Theliane hoped that those looking for her would be searching in the spots where she had been found. She looked out and saw that she was alone. She smiled to herself, ready to run for the entrance but she had to be quiet. She walked towards the entrance, acting as innocent as she looked but the closer she got the faster she walked until she was fairly running. Just as she was about to run outside though someone stepped out from the doorway and caught her.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Guardian asked with a knowing look.

"No where," she said innocently.

"Were you trying to go outside?"

"Nooo."

"Theliane, you know you are not allowed outside the temple. Now let's go find your mother I'm sure she's worried."

"No need," Nathifa approached, "I'm right here." She looked at her daughter. "Where have you been, Theliane?"

The young girl turned her emerald eyes away from her mother. "Hiding."

"You tried to go outside the temple again, didn't you?"

A nod was the answer.

Nathifa sighed. "Theliane, you are not permitted. You and your Sisters must stay inside the Temple of Isis. Out there, Mother Isis can't protect because you cannot call upon her for help yet." She took her daughter's hand, and began to lead her back inside.

"Theliane!"

The young girl turned around, still holding her mother's hand as she watched a young boy run up the steps to the temple.

"Sadiki!" she cried happily.

"And what bring you here, Sadiki?" Nathifa smiled at the boy; she was fond of him as if he were her son. And taking care of him the last four years along with Theliane was a handful.

"Father said that you were here," Sadiki smiled at them--more at the girl than her mother.

"Can Sadiki and I go to the pool?" Theliane looked at her mother, emerald eyes pleading.

Unable to resist, Nathifa nodded. The two children joined hands and ran along the walkway inside the temple, passing the guards as they went. When they arrived at the pool, they jumped right in.

The waters were cool but the children didn't mind as they splashed about, having fun. Nathifa slowly walked her way towards the pool, nodding to the guards as they bowed to her. She couldn't help but smile as they played around. She sat on a nearby bench and continued to watch them.

_My dear daughter... if only I could let you live your life as an ordinary child,_ she thought a bit sadly. _But Father Ra has shown me many things... you and your Sisters are destined for greatness._

After some time, Theliane and Sadiki climbed out of the pool. Nathifa picked up two large linen sheets and wrapped each of the children in one.

"You two stay right here," she said. "I will bring you something to eat."

"That was fun," said Sadiki as they sat on the bench and dropped the sheets to the ground.

Theliane giggled and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'm glad you came, Sadiki. I haven't seen you in a long time, I missed you."

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. One would not believe, that even though these children had only lived a decade, how close they were.

"Theliane, do you know what a kiss is?" Sadiki asked.

"A what?" she looked at him.

"Kiss."

The young Daughter shook her head.

Sadiki gave her a cheeky smile. "Ha, I do!"

"You've been doing that since we met!" Theliane slapped him with her sheet. "It's not fair that you find out interesting things!"

"Then go into the city!"

"I'm not allowed to leave the temple yet."

Sadiki watched her pout. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Would you like me to tell you what a kiss is?"

Theliane looked at him and nodded.

Sadiki leaned over and pressed his lips to hers briefly.

"That's a kiss?" Theliane asked when he pulled back.

Sadiki nodded with a smile. "I saw a man and a lady kiss a few days ago."

Theliane smiled. "I like it."

"Really?" he said happily.

"Yes. It was nice," she smiled and like he did, she kissed him back.

Sadiki blushed lightly. He had always cared about his friend since they met and now, it just felt right to kiss her.

Nathifa came back with a tray of food and drinks. She joined them and listened as Sadiki told her about his day. She could see how close the two children were and felt joy. Her daughter was happy and she knew that Sadiki would be a loyal Guardian when the time came.

* * *

Agalameia looked everywhere for her pet, a black jackal one of her mother's Guardians had given her. It wasn't rare to see jackals in Egypt but it was especially rare to see one solid black. The little girl was overjoyed and named him after her father but now he was missing and she was worried. 

"Anubis!" she called out, looking behind the statues and the altars once more. What if he went outside? She knew she wasn't allowed but she was worried for her pet. Frowning she walked out of the temple, still calling for the little jackal.

Two boys, both with extremely pale hair ran past, nearly knocking Agalameia to the ground.

"Watch it!" the one with shorter hair yelled.

The second boy, who had longer hair, walked over to Agalameia. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, staring at the two boys in amazement. They looked exactly alike! The only differences between them were their hair lengths, and the boy with the shorter hair looked a little mean from his expression.

"What?" the shorthaired one asked snappishly.

"There are two of you!" Agalameia exclaimed.

"We're twins."

"Twins?"

"When two babies are born on the same day, one right after the other," said the longhaired boy. "My name is Manu. This is my older brother, Mosi."

"My name is Agalameia."

"That's a dumb name," Mosi laughed.

"Is not! My mother thinks it's a beautiful name!" she said angrily.

"I still think it's dumb."

"You're dumb!"

"No you are!"

"Mosi! You're suppose to be nice to girls!" Manu said in a scold before turning to smile at the young girl. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for my pet. His name is Anubis and he's all black."

"You named your pet after the God of the Dead?" Mosi looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He's named after my Father," Agalameia told him.

"Your father was named after Anubis?" Manu asked.

"Anubis is my Father."

The twins looked at her, and then Mosi snorted, "And I'm the greatest thief in all of Egypt."

The little girl blinked and grew mad. She was telling the truth and these boys thought she was lying! "He is!"

"You're a liar."

"Am not!"

"Where did your pet go?" Manu asked quickly before they could fight.

"I don't know! I saw him this morning but now I can't find him. Will you help me look for him?"

"We don't have time to help a liar," Mosi snapped.

Agalameia glared at him but she was trying very hard not to cry. "I don't want help from, from a jerk like you!"

Mosi fumed. "Why you little-"

"Brother! Don't!" Manu jumped between them. "Let's just help find her pet and then go home."

Mosi narrowed his eyes at his younger twin then glanced behind his brother at the girl who was looking at him with wide eyes and her hands held up to her mouth. His heart softened a bit when he looked into her eyes. "Alright," he nodded, "let's go."

The three children walked off, heading into the marketplace.

Agalameia looked around in amazement at all the items on display, hardly believing that all this was just outside her home. Someone driving an ox that was pulling a wagon went by. The animal made a protesting noise, causing Agalameia to immediately latch onto Mosi's arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've never been outside the temple before," she answered, her eyes wide with both intrigue and a little fear.

The twins looked at her. "You've spent your entire life in a temple?" Manu asked.

"I was born at the Temple of Anubis, and then four years ago my mother and I came to the Temple of Isis. I've lived there since then."

Neither of the boys knew what to say so they made sure to stay close. Since the brothers knew the marketplace better than the little girl they asked the merchants and people if they had seen a dog around the area. So far they were having no luck but a food merchant said he had seen a black animal being chased by some children.

"Which way did they go?" Manu asked.

"Down there but I wouldn't go after them. Those kids are bullies and won't think twice about hurting you three."

"But I have to find him! Please?" Agalameia begged.

Mosi wanted to let her go find the stupid animal by herself but before he knew it he and Manu were heading down the path the merchant said he saw the animal run. They found him alright, corner by some older children as they threw rocks at it and hit it while laughing. Agalameia's eyes widen as she saw this, without thinking twice she ran towards them, pushing them out of the way and dropped to her knees, pulling the terrified animal into her arms.

"Anubis!" she cried, looking at the kids with tears rolling down her face. "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!"

"So what?" one of the bullies sneered. "We were having fun and no thanks to you its over."

"Not yet!" another boy drew back his hand, aiming the rock for the little girl.

Mosi grabbed the boy's wrist and yanked him to the ground. "Leave her alone!" he yelled.

Manu blinked. He had never seen his brother do something like that before!

"Mosi! Not you, again!"

"That's right, it's me again!" Mosi narrowed his eyes. "Some pride of Egypt's sons you are! Picking on an animal and throwing stones at a little girl!"

"Um..." The boys looked down at being caught in the act. "It was just a game..."

"A really stupid game!" the young boy growled.

Manu moved closer and knelt before their new friend. The animal was shaking, dirty, and had some scratches but at least it was alright. "Let's take you home."

Agalameia nodded and watched as he gently took the black jackal in his arms. She stood and followed.

"If I see any of you picking on another anyone else you'll have to answer to me" Mosi warned and taking the girl's hand, left.

"Thank you," Agalameia said quietly as they walked.

Mosi just nodded.

"You're welcome," said Manu. "I'll think he'll be alright. Just don't let him wander out again like that."

She nodded, smiling very lightly.

* * *

Zashia was worried and it showed as she wrung her hands together, pacing a bit. She had been calling for Agalameia for a while but she hadn't answered her calls. She tried her usual spots, asked her Sisters and Guardians but they had not seen her either. _Isis, please let her be alright,_ she prayed. 

Nathifa walked over to her. "Anything?"

Zashida shook her head, the fear evident on her face. "I can't find her. No one knows where she is!"

"Zashida!" Dalila called. "The entrance! Hurry!"

Both women took off towards the entrance to the temple, finding their other Sister with her Book Keeper along with Agalameia and a set of twin boys, the one with longer hair holding the little girl's pet jackal.

"Agalameia!"

"Mother!"

The priestess fairly ran down the steps and embraced her daughter tightly, thanking the gods for watching over her. "Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you!"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't find Anubis. They helped me," the little girl said as she pointed to the two boys.

Zashida stepped towards them and bowed. "Thank you for bringing my daughter and her pet back and for taking care of her. Is there anyway I can repay you both for your kindness?"

"Food!" both boys answered quickly; Mosi grinned sheepishly and Manu blushed.

Zashida smiled at them. "Come, Mother Isis has given you her blessing or she would not have sent you here."

The brothers followed the women and sitting at a table, were given lots of food to eat. Mosi would have stuffed his face but Manu told him to be good. They were in a temple and they had to show respect to the people and gods.

Agalameia watched as Anubis was taken to get healed and sat with the boys. "Told you I lived in a temple," she said.

"I still don't believe Anubis is your father," Mosi said.

"He is!"

"Mosi, don't fight," Manu warned.

"She's starting it."

"I am not!"

Someone cleared their throat, catching the children's attention. They looked up at Dalila. "Keep your voices down, please."

"We're sorry," Agalameia looked away from the priestess. She didn't know why but Agalameia always became nervous around the Daughter of Osiris. Yet, it was only Dalila, never her Guardians or Peisimemne.

"Will you join us, Sister?" Zashida asked.

"I have already eaten," Dalila answered.

"Very well. Agalameia, I have told you not to leave the temple yet you disobeyed me. You should have come to me or one of the Guardians. After your new friends leave you will go to your room and read your scrolls."

"But I don't like reading scrolls," the little girl whined.

"And that will be your punishment for disobeying me. Understood?"

"Yes mother…"

The priestess gently smiled and tilted her daughter's face up. "I punish you because I care about you. Anubis be praised that you are alright."

Mosi looked away at the scene between mother and daughter, glancing over at his twin. Manu had his head down causing his hair to shield his face but from the way his shoulders were shaking, the elder twin knew that his brother was about to cry.

Not wanting to be embarrassed by Manu's emotions, Mosi knocked over the pitcher, splashing the water all over the table. "I'm sorry!" he apologized, trying to look terrified.

"It's alright. Why don't you go to the gardens while I clean this up," Zashida said as she stood.

"Follow me," Agalameia said and led them to the garden where exotic flowers bloomed. "I like to come here when I don't have to read scrolls."

Manu sniffed, rubbing at his eyes quickly. "It's really nice."

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Don't mind him. He's just…" Mosi trailed off, biting his lip to keep himself from crying.

"Our parents are gone," said Manu.

Agalameia turned to Mosi.

"They died three moons ago," the elder twin explained. "Father owed payment to someone and he didn't have it at the time. He killed father right in front of us. Mother helped us escaped before she was killed, too."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"You didn't know."

"Where do you live then?"

"Anywhere we can," Mosi said.

Agalameia looked at them and on impulse she went tot hem and hugged them each in turn. "Whenever I feel sad, my mother or my sisters give me a hug. I wish I could help you two since you helped me."

"It's alright," said Manu. "We'll be fine. We can take care of each other."

"We've made it this far, haven't we?" Mosi grinned.

"If you ever need help you can always come here, just ask for me or my mother!" she smiled at them.

Manu shook his head. "But we couldn't-"

"Thanks!" Mosi smiled widely.

"Sadiki! Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can, Peisimemne!"

A young boy ran into the room, holding a small decorative wooden box in his hands as two girls and another boy-however shorter than the other-about the same age ran after him.

"Sadiki!" Theliane yelled as she gave chase.

The other girl and the short boy went around the table, opposite of Theliane.

"Give it back to Peisimemne," the short boy commanded.

"You don't give me orders, Hanif," Sadiki stuck his tongue out.

"Give it back or else I'm telling!" Theliane scowled.

"Finders keepers," he grinned.

Hanif ducked under the table and grabbed the boy's leg, refusing to let go. "I caught you now give Peisimemne her box back!" he grinned.

"Hey let go! I said get off!" Sadiki yelled, trying to drag the other boy off. He wasn't allowed to fight and he knew that everyone would be mad at him if he did hit the other boy but he held the box high over his head.

"What's going on?" Agalameia asked.

"Sadiki went into Peisimemne's room again," Hanif grunted as said intruder slowly dragged him across the floor. "And he took the box I gave to Peisimemne."

"Who are they?" Mosi asked.

"My Sisters, Theliane and Peisimemne," Agalameia pointed to each girl. "The one with the box is Sadiki, and the boy attached to his leg is Hanif."

"You forgot Khalfani," Sadiki reminded.

"Khalfani isn't here," said Theliane. "His grandmother is very ill and she wanted to see him before she enters the afterlife."

The brown-eyed girl seemed sadden but smiled and introduced the two new boys. "This is Manu and Mosi! They helped me find Anubis."

"Hi now Hanif let go before I fall!" Sadiki said.

"Give the box back and I will let go!" the other said and getting on his knees, pulled.

"Fine!" Sadiki, managing to balance on one leg, thrust the box to Peisimemne.

She clutched the box to her chest and Hanif released Sadiki's leg.

"And what is going on here?" Nathifa walked into the garden.

"Sadiki is being mean to me again," Peisimemne said, earning a glare from the culprit.

The Daughter of Ra looked at the boy. "Sadiki, what have you been told?"

"Not to go into any of the girls' rooms," he answered, head lowered slightly.

Hanif stuck his tongue out at him but quickly pulled it back in when Nathifa looked at him.

"Now please clam down and no more arguing. Alright?"

"We understand." The Daughter of Ra smiled and left them alone.

Mosi blinked and pointed after the woman. "Who's that?"

"My mother," Theliane said.

"I thought you said you were sisters," he asked of Agalameia.

"We are sisters."

"Do you have the same father?" Manu asked.

"No! Theliane's father is Ra, Peisimemne's father is Osiris, and my father is Anubis."

"Then you're all liars 'cuz the gods don't have any children! Except Osiris but he has two boys," Mosi frowned.

"I am not a liar and neither are my sisters. They are our fathers," the brunette said though she tried very hard not to yell at him.

"They are the Sisters of the Moon," Sadiki snapped at the twins.

Mosi and Manu stared at the three girls. "The Sisters of the Moon…?" Mosi asked.

"The descendants of the Daughter of Isis?" Manu gasped.

The brothers had heard the stories of Egypt's three highest priestesses in the marketplace, but they never would have believed that they would be inside the same temple the gods' Daughters lived in.

"I told you I wasn't lying."

"But why are you all here? Shouldn't you be in different temples?" Manu asked carefully.

"We were but our mothers brought us here four years ago," the blue-eyed girl explained. "We're suppose to learn how to call upon Mother Isis for help.

"And we're not allowed to leave the temple until then. That's why mother was worried," the brown eyed girl said.

Mosi looked down at the floor. What were the odds that they would run into the Daughter of a God? "We gotta go, Manu," he said a bit coldly.

Manu looked at his older twin. "But-"

"Now!"

The younger flinched slightly yet nodded and followed the guard out of the temple.

Agalameia looked down at the table.

"Are you alright?" Hanif asked.

She nodded but walked out of the room. She passed the statue of the Mother Goddess, moved into the corridor of the chambers and saw one of her mother's Guardians in his room. He was reading something and Anubis was lying in his basket bed, sleeping. She just stood there, wondering if she should disturb him.

"Something you need, little one?" Asim asked as he looked at her from the scroll.

"How come people die?" she asked.

"It's a scale between life and death. Some must die so others may live. What brought this on?"

She told him what she had learned from the twin brothers and how she felt that it wasn't right that they lost both their parents and were alone. "I want to help them but I'm not allowed out of the temple."

Asim held out his arms and she hurried over to the Book Keeper to sit in his lap. "Sometimes you can only help so much. Outside the temple, many people must fend for themselves. The world can be a cruel place, Agalameia."

"It's not fair. How come we're here in the temple while Mosi and Manu have to live like rats in the marketplace? They're all alone."

"But they still have each other, and that's more than some people have. A lot more."

"I guess... I still don't think it's fair."

"Life is never fair, little one."

She looked at the scroll and read some of the lines but couldn't understand the rest. "What are you reading?"

"History before even I was born. There is an old saying 'those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it'," he answered.

"Oh. How's Anubis?"

He was used to her sudden change of topic and looked at the small pet. "He'll be fine and I'm sure he learned his lesson about not leaving the temple. Just like you." He smiled as he tickled her.

Agalameia laughed but she still felt sad about her new friends. "Thank you for listening, Asim." She kissed his cheek and slid off his lap.

"Be careful little one." He sighed softly to himself as she left. _Hard to believe that the traitor could sire such a sweet child. May the gods watch over you and your sisters._

* * *

Manu yawned as he settled down on the tarp covering the loose straw meant for the animals. Sleeping inside a stable wasn't so bad; just as long no one caught the twins trespassing or else they would lose one of their hands or a foot. 

For Mosi, it would most likely be his hand. Even at such a young age, the older boy was a rather sneaky child. Within a day, he was able to pickpocket several people-mainly the nobles and merchants-that Mosi and Manu wouldn't have to worry about eating for a few days.

"Mosi, why did you help that girl?" the younger twin asked.

"She wasn't doing anything wrong and she asked for our help," he said simply.

Do you think we're gonna see her again?"

"She's a Sister of the Moon, she and her sisters are above even the nobles."

"Oh."

"Maybe we will see her again… when we're older."

Manu smiled and curled up. "Night, Mosi."

Mosi smiled as he watched his brother drift to sleep. "Night Manu."

* * *

"Khalfani!" Agalameia cried happily, flinging her arms around his neck. Noting his lack of enthusiasm in his actions and his embrace, she stepped back and looked at her friend. "Your grandmother?" The boy nodded, a single tear escaping his eye. 

Zashida placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll have the preparations begin in the morning, Khalfani."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Let's go to the gardens," the young girl said as she took his hand and led him to the gardens. They sat on one of the stone benches and she turned to him. "I'm sorry she's gone."

"I miss her so much... why did the gods have to call her?" he asked as he tried to keep the tears in.

"Asim says that it's a scale the gods gave us. Some must die so others may live." Reaching over she took his hand in her own, linking their fingers together.

He tried holding the tears back but it was no use. Silently they fell, one by one. He hated to show his tears but he trusted Agalameia and he needed the comfort. Facing her he held onto her as he continued to cry. The young girl held onto him as well, just being there for him. She didn't know the pain he was going through but she would be there for him.

"I'll always be there for you," she whispered to him.

Zashida watched the two children from the corridor. _Khalfani, will you protect her for me after I am gone?_

The tears didn't last long but when they did neither of them said a word. Agalameia smiled as she handed him something to dry his face with. "You okay?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "At least I got to see her before she passed on. Thanks," he returned the smile. Anubis came running into the gardens and jumped onto the bench. He nearly knocked the children over but began barking and licking their faces. The children laughed and petted him. "It's good to se you too, Anubis."

"You'll never be alone, Khalfani. And as long as you remember your grandmother, she'll never be gone," Agalameia said.

"You're right. Thanks for helping me remember that."

The young girl hugged him.

"Khalfani! Agalameia!" Zashida called. "Time for bed!"

"Coming!" both children answered.

Khafani picked us Anubis. "Good night, Agalameia."

"May Nephtys grant you pleasant dreams," she smiled, and they walked off to their rooms.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: I wish I had a pet jackal.

Janime: You sure you don't want a pet Seto or bakura?

Heikou: I wish!

Janime: And that's pretty much how the girls meet and how the beginning of their childhood was like.

Heikou: It's kinda boring at first but wait until they grow up!

Janime: Yes, be in for a little time-jump in the next chapter.

Heikou: We're giving a warning this time seeing as how not a lot of readers caught the Epilogue of Arise From Darkness.

Janime: Even with the date at the top. Oh well.

Heikou: So how many years are we jumping this time?

Janime: Well the girls are 10... shall we make it about 5?

Heikou: That'll make the cast about 15 years old. Works for me.

Janime: No yelling at us about the age deal. Pharaoh Tutankhamun was married at the age of nine.

Heikou: NINE?

Janime: Nine, and his wife was thirteen.

Heikou: Wasn't she his half-sister?

Janime: Half-sister and also believed first cousin as well. They shared the same father and the theory is that their mothers were sisters. Queen Nefertiri was picked from a harem to be Ikhnaton wife, while her sister stayed in the harem.

Heikou: Oh yeah... D'uh they said that on the Discovery Channel!

Janime: Who says TV rots the brain?

Heikou: If anything it helps the brain!

Janime: If you're still with us then don't worry, the next chapter should be up sooner or later.

Heikou: Hopefully sooner.

Janime: We now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfics.

Heikou: Ta-ta!


	4. Rivals of the Heart

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou & Janime

Rivals of the Heart

Theliane's fingers danced gracefully along the strings of her harp, playing in time with her two Sisters' wind instruments; Agalameia played a flute, while Peisimemne had a low-note horn. The three Sisters sat along the stone bench in the gardens enjoying themselves and pleased that their small audience was entertained.

Sadiki, Hanif, and Khalfani sat on the ground as close as they dared within the presence of the young girls' mothers and of the older women's Guardians. They were fifteen now, and at the stage where the boys began to look at the young priestesses differently from when they were children.

They had blossomed into beautiful young women but never did it go to their heads. The current priestesses taught them that what mattered was how they lived their live and treated others. When they died and the gods deemed their souls pure, they would be able to enjoy paradise. The girls also learned to call upon Mother Isis but were not allowed to leave the temples unless they had an escort. Even if they were the Sisters of the Moon many people would overlook that fact and seek to cause them harm.

The boys had also grown into fine young men. They studied long and hard and would lay down their lives for the young girls, but their feelings for them also began to grow with each passing day. The song mesmerized them, as did their beauty. When the song came to an end they were the first to applaud.

"That was beautiful!" Hanif said with a grand grin.

Peisimemne smiled as she blushed. "We have been practicing," she smiled back.

"And it was well worth it. We are very proud of each and every one of you," Dalia said as she and the others stood to embrace their daughters.

Theliane released her mother and then looked down at the small boy clutching the Daughter of Ra's robe. She knelt down and smiled at him. "Tumaini, did you like the music?"

The child nodded in response then rushed over to Theliane and hugged her. He was a very quiet child-no more than the age of five, and only spoke when he believed it was necessary. He had a look to him that said his mind was older and wiser than any other child his age. The only thing about Tumaini that baffled everyone was how much he resembled Hanif.

One of Dalila's Guardians made a suggestion that perhaps one of Hanif's relatives had survived the bandit raid that had left Hanif an orphan. It was possible, but they would never know for certain.

Theliane smiled and picked him up. "I'll take that as a yes."

Agalameia giggled softly. "He does seem to have taking a great liking to you, dear sister."

"Oh hush," but the Daughter of Ra was smiling as well.

"When our time comes to serve the temple, we're hoping to sooth away any fears the people may have with our music," Peisimemne said. "And it seems to have worked on everyone here."

"You certainly made us calm and relax," Sadiki nodded.

Khanlfani nodded in agreement. "I think this calls for a celebration for such a glorious song," he stated.

"Excuse me," a servant entered the garden, "forgive my intrusion, Sisters of the Moon but the temple guards have ordered me to ask one of you to come to the east wing."

"What is wrong?" Nathifa asked.

"Intruders were caught sneaking over the temple wall. There were only two but they are not speaking to anyone despite… persuasion."

"I will go," said Zashida. "Agalameia, follow me."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

Mosi spit the blood from his mouth directly at the guard who slapped him, which only earned another blow to his face. 

"Cocky, aren't you?" said the guard.

"You said it, not me," Mosi smirked.

Manu kept quiet and was wishing his brother would too but he was the way he was. He winced when the guard slapped his brother.

"I hope the Daughters let me dispose of you," the guard hissed.

Mosi matched his glare with his own while still smirking. "I'd like to see you try."

"That is quite enough," Zashida said as she entered the wing, Agalameia following behind. She looked at the boys then at the guards. "How you found out why they are here?" she asked.

"No holiness. They refuse to speak," the guard said with some distaste.

"They do not seem to mean any harm."

"No but they did try to sneak in by climbing one of the walls."

While the priestess talked with the guard the young woman moved closer to study the intruders. Both looked about her age with tanned skin from being in the sun for so long but their hair was white as her mother's robes. Something sparked a past memory that she moved closer despite the guard's warning. They both looked alike!

Mosi looked at the girl and frowned. "What are you staring at?" he snapped.

"You two look so alike."

"We're twins," Manu spoke up.

She blinked. "Twins?"

"When two babies are born on the same day-"

"-one right after the other… oh Isis." Lifting her finger she pointed to the one with long hair. "Manu?" He slowly nodded his head. Then she pointed to the other with shorter hair. "Mosi?" He reluctantly gave a stiff nod.

"What is wrong?" Zashida asked having heard the conversation.

Agalameia turned and smiled. "Mother, these are the two boys who helped me five years ago! Remember when I left the temple to find Anubis?"

The two boys blinked but it was Mosi who spoke up. "You're that cry-baby that called me a jerk!" he asked in surprise. Last he saw she was a whinny thing that argued and called him names. Standing before him was a lovely young woman with curves hidden beneath her robe he longed to touch.

"Lady I beg to differ, they snuck into the temple and may be here to cause you and your sisters harm," the guard protested.

"No I believe it is them and I know how to prove it." Looking around she gave a whistle. Nothing happened but a shadow detached from the doorway and padded over to them. It was a slender animal with fur black as night and wore a slim collar of gold with blue stones. It had long ears and a fierce-looking snout but when he approached Agalameia he sat and wagged his tail as she petted him.

"Anubis, do you remember these two?" she asked, pointing to the boys. The little jackal had grown immensely, protective of those within the temple that anyone he did not know he would attack. She watched as her faithful pet moved forward, sniffing at them but again his tail wagged and his licked the boys' cheek. Manu just smiled but Mosi didn't seem so happy.

"Yuck! Dog breath!" he frowned but Anubis continued wagging his tail.

"It is you!" Agalameia cried happily, throwing her arms around their necks.

Both boys started to blush, and then Mosi grinned slightly.

"Whatever perverse thoughts have entered your mind," the guard spoke, "they better leave just as quickly."

_I doubt that,_ Manu thought.

Agalameia released her hold, immediately going behind them and untying their bound wrists. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We heard the music not too long ago," Mosi said, rubbing his soar wrists.

"And then this strange feeling came over both of us," Manu picked up, "we just felt compelled to enter for some reason, especially after hearing the flute when it was solo."

"You... You really liked it?" she asked softly.

"Why else would we be here? We're you holding a concert?" Mosi asked.

"Um no. My sisters and I were playing our instruments. I was the one playing the flute."

Manu smiled. "That was you? It was so beautiful!"

Zashida smiled at her daughter blushing and nodded to the guards. "Thank you, we can take it from here," she told them.

The guards didn't seem to sure. "Are you sure, holiness?"

"Yes. Come, we should let the others know that we have guests."

"Yes mother. Everyone will be so surprised to see you both!" Agalameia smiled and gestured for them to follow. Anubis walked at her side as the twin followed but just as Mosi was about to leave he turned to the guards and smirked in a superior manner.

Manu smacked his arm, giving his older brother a look that said to behave. After all, they were in the Temple of Isis. The twins continued to follow Zashida and Agalameia, and then were led into the temple gardens. Mosi and Manu saw Agalameia's two Sisters and the two other boys they had met when they first arrived at the temple.

Mosi's eye then caught another boy, slightly taller than the rest, as he made his way over to them. He frowned slightly as he took Agalameia's hand.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Khalfani," Agalameia answered. "Remember that day your grandmother's ka separated from her body? These are the twins I told you about."

He looked at them and nodded but locking eyes with the elder twin he sent him a cold look. He matched it with one of his own but the girl didn't seem to notice.

Theliane stepped forward and nodded to them. "Who are your friends?" she asked.

"Mosi and Manu."

"You mean the two boys who helped you those years ago?" Sadiki asked.

"Yes. The guards thought they were going to hurt us."

Hanif smiled and bowed to them. "It's good to see you two again."

Manu smiled happily at such a warm greeting. "It feels good to be back."

"Zashida."

The Daughter of Anubis turned, facing her Sister, Dalila.

"The Pharaoh has requested to see us," said the Daughter of Osiris. "Nathifa as well."

"Did he give any explanation why?"

"Only to come at our earliest convenience, that is all."

Zashida nodded and turned to the teenagers. "Stay inside. If you like, you may give Mosi and Manu a tour. We'll talk later after our return."

"Yes mother," the three girls said. The boys bowed to them and watched as they left with their guardians.

"Shall we start the tour?" Peisimemne asked.

* * *

"Sisters of the Moon, so glad you could arrive," the pharaoh bowed to them. 

They merely nodded their heads to him in greeting. "What can we assist you with?" Nathifa asked.

Pharaoh sat down on his throne. "As you know, my son has come of age-"

"We cannot permit one of our daughters to marry into the royal family," said Dalila. "Mother Isis deemed it forbidden when Aziza's daughters were born."

"In the last two hundred years, the Sisters of the Moon have protected Egypt, and brought it back from the devastation caused by the Hebrews' God before Aziza was born," the Pharaoh looked at them.

"Ramses would not release them as their God spoke with ours for their freedom," said Zashida. "His ignorance was the true plague of Egypt."

"It will not be repeated, I swear to all the gods. But a union with your houses and mine will make Egypt greater than it has ever been."

"A union is already in place, Pharaoh," Nathifa spoke. "You are descended from Horus. We are descended from Ra, Osiris, and Anubis. We share the same blood."

"Be as it may with this union the children will have the god's blood flowing through their bodies. No one would dare try to take Egypt away," he argued.

Nathifa narrowed her eyes every so slightly. "It seems as though you are becoming a bit greedy, pharaoh."

He frowned but kept his voice calm. "Egypt is my one concern."

"Then why do you not arrange a marriage with a princess from one of the other kingdoms?" Dalila asked.

"Our ties have been holding strong long before my rule. There is no need to such an arrangement."

"Regardless the gods have forbidden such a union between the royal family and our daughters. We will not break our word," Zashida said sternly.

"As the pharaoh I will let this marriage happen!" he demanded.

The three priestesses said nothing but they were displeased. Without saying another word they turned and left. The pharaoh was fuming but knew if he dare raise a hand against them the gods would strike him down dead. _My son will have one of Isis's daughters as his bride!_ he vowed.

* * *

"I cannot believe that he would dare suggest such a thing," Zashida huffed as she moved her jackal piece across the board. 

"It is not such a terrible idea."

"Asim!"

"Forgive me. I'm only pointing out how I can see it from his point of view," the Book Keeper picked up the three small rods and rubbed them between his hands before dropping them to the table.

Zashida started at him. Meshkenet's three Guardians immediately became hers at the moment of her sister's death. Ishaq and Jabari were devastated over the loss of Meshkenet-Jabari took it the hardest as he loved her deeply. However, they swore on the departed Daughter of Anubis that they would protect Zashida.

As for Asim, Zashida had taken a liking to him long before he became Meshkenet's Guardian Book Keeper. Now he was her Guardian Book Keeper, and with Agalameia training to take her place as the Daughter of Anubis, the two were now free as long it was kept from the public eye.

"He wants to ensure that the royal family continues to rule Egypt and protect it from danger if the need arises," he explained as he moved his own game piece.

"The gods forbade the union for a good reason and we will not break it," she said sternly. "I want Agalameia to marry who she loves." She picked up the rods and dropped them but she didn't move her piece right away. "She already has so much to deal with..."

"You're afraid someone will find out about him," the Book Keeper said softly.

"A silly fear but yes. Although she does not look like him I can't ignore the fact that his blood runs through her body."

"Yet you trust her not to follow in his footsteps." He waited as she moved her piece over the board but didn't roll the rods just yet. "But there is something more, isn't there."

"... We control the Army of Anubis, his Undead Soldiers. Can you imagine what would happen if she married someone who forced her to summon the army? I don't want that to happen to her!" Forgetting about the game she stood and walked to one of the windows, looking out at the rolling sand dunes.

Asim watched her for a moment before standing and pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything but held Zashida tightly. He loved Agalameia as his own and sometimes he liked to think that she was of his blood.

"She'll be alright," Asim said quietly. "She has you, her Sisters, Khalfani, and it seems that those two boys' destinies are intertwined with hers now."

"You saw them, didn't you?" Zashida looked at him over her shoulder. "Your dreams told you that they would come."

"Guilty a charged," he smiled at her, leaning down and gave her a quick kiss.

She sighed and leaned back into him. "There is no telling who that fool of a pharaoh will be forced to wed. But unless he changes his mind may the gods grant mercy on his selfish heart," she said. Asim didn't say anything but held her tightly.

* * *

During the entire tour Khalfani and Mosi were trying to see who could gain the most attention from Agalameia. She seemed to sense some tension between them but thought it was because they had just met. Manu was fascinated with the temple, having never imagined it to be so grand. As they were shown the library he grew joyous but sadden at the same time. Children of nobles were allowed to learn to read and write but since he and Mosi were orphans they could not pay for lessons. 

"How do you live then?" the brunette asked.

"If we're lucky a merchant will let us help by selling his items for a few coins or even some food but um," he beckoned her closer and whispered in her ear, "Mosi steals anything he can get his hands on."

"The punishment is cutting off your hands!" she hissed softly.

"I know but it's the only way we can survive."

"... If mother would allow it, maybe you can learn to read and write here at the temple." When Manu looked at her hopefully she couldn't help but smile.

The blue-eyed brunette looked at the stranger and frowned. "I don't care who you are or who you think you are but don't even think of going near Agalameia," he warned in a low tone.

"I don't see your name tattooed on her," Mosi smirked.

"How would you know?" Khafani countered. "You can't read."

Mosi frowned at the taller boy. "Be sure that the gods watch your back."

"What else do you do in the temple besides study and pray?" Manu asked.

"We train just in case something happens and we have to protect ourselves," Peisimemne answered.

Now Mosi raised a brow at this. "You three can actually fight?"

"We all learn to fight," Sadiki said a bit proudly. "We're future Guardians and it's our duty to protect the Sisters of the Moon!"

"How did you three become Guardians?" Manu asked.

"Their Fathers chose us," Hanif explained. "Each of our souls are linked to the same destiny. It is our fate-what will be, will be."

"Each Sister of the Moon has three Guardians," Theliane spoke up. "So far we only have one future Guardian."

"And what of the other two?" asked Mosi.

"Our Fathers shall choose them," said Agalameia.

"How do you know they're the right ones?" Mosi asked with disbelief. "Doesn't sound so easy."

"The gods wouldn't lie to us," Sadiki frowned. "Besides, it's different for each of us."

"I hope you all find loyal Guardians then," Manu said kindly.

Peisimemne giggled softly. "You're right, Agalameia. He's very kind!"

Manu blushed as his older brother rolled his eyes. Movement up ahead caught his attention. "What's that?"

Everyone stopped and looked to where Manu was pointing. A silhouette of a child was hiding behind a thin curtain. "Tumaini," Hanif called out, "it's alright. Come on out."

The child did as told, removing himself from the safety of the curtain and into everyone's sight. Mosi and Manu looked at him in surprise. "He looks like you, Hanif," said Manu.

"Everyone who has seen them has said that," Peisimemne smiled then walked over to Tumaini. She held out her hand and he timidly took hold, allowing himself to be led over to the group. "He's very shy," Peisimemne explained, "and he hardly ever talks."

Theliane smiled at the little boy. "We like to think of him as our little brother," she told them.

Manu smiled as he knelt to the child's level. "Hi Tumaini, I'm Manu and this is my older brother Mosi."

Tumaini looked at him and smiled before hiding behind his sister's robes.

"It's okay, little brother, they're friends," Agalameia smiled at him. She looked at the twins. "Over time he'll trust you two."

"Like the guards will let us in. They think we're nothing but street rats," Mosi snorted.

Khalfani bit his tongue, knowing that any remark he wanted to say would not sit well with Agalameia. She trusted the twin brothers, but Khalfani didn't know what to think of them. Manu seemed trust worthier than his older brother. Yet Mosi gave off the sense of unquestionable loyalty to whomever he swore it to.

* * *

The pharaoh was in his chamber, looking out of his window at the Temple of Isis. The priestesses had dared to forbid him from allowing their children to wed. People had begun to notice that the ruler had been acting strange as of late but did not know why or how. His eyes seemed to glaze over as someone stepped out from the shadows. 

"Regardless as soon as the prince married one of the Daughters, I can kill the pharaoh and rule through his son. And once they have children I will raise them as nothing more than a puppet. I will rule Egypt but no one will ever suspect it." He smirked at the possessed ruler. "The people will hate you, Pharaoh Senusnet, and no one will mourn your death."

Prince Lisimba watched his father and the so-called trusted advisor from the hidden passage. He quietly shrank back and moved the small stone back into place so that no one would discover the discreet tunnel.

_This is not good, _the prince thought._ Nexeu wants to take control of Egypt. I would rather have my soul fed to Ammit that ever see my kingdom fall under his rule!_

Truth be told his father had thought about joining both families as did most of the council but the gods forbid the union. Senusnet decided to let the matter drop but there were still members of the council that would not take no as an answer. Nexeu was one of them but he had the most power than the others and so had more to gain but he knew the daughters would never marry him nor would their mothers force them into arranged marriages. Making sure he wasn't seen Lisimba walked down the halls. He had to find a way to break this spell on his father but the only ones he knew who could help would be the Sisters of the Moon.

* * *

"You sleep here?" Manu's wide eyes flew about the room in awe. 

Mosi, sharing the same state as his brother, whistled his impressments.

"My room, yes," Agalameia smiled.

The twins continued to slowly walk around. The walls of the room were covered with images of avatars, the gods and their history. Anubis, the God of the Dead, was the most dominant among the scenes.

Taking up most of the wall was a large mural in which several gods were portrayed. Anubis knelt beneath a large set of scales, Thoth was writing something on papyrus, and Ammit sat patiently to the side. In one plate rested a heart and in the other rested a feather. To the other side was a man watching the scales and above them all was Osiris and other figures.

Mosi looked at it and turned to Agalameia. "What's this?" he asked.

"Weighing of the Heart. It's a passage from the Book of the Dead; when a person dies their heart is weighed. If they lead a good life they may meet Osiris on the other side. But if not then they are devoured by Ammit," she explained.

"I heard about that. Isn't it a book from the gods themselves?" Manu asked as he walked over to the mural.

"It's one of three. The reason we have three Guardians is not only so they will protect us but to continue the bloodline and be a keeper of the books; Anubis' Book of the Dead, Osiris' Book of Shadows, and Ra's Book of Life."

"If you all have the books, what's to keep thieves from stealing them?"

"Because the Books can only be opened by the Keepers themselves. When mother's guardians die then one of my guardians will become the new keeper."

"How do you tell who will be the new Keeper?" Manu asked.

"The Book of the Dead will choose."

"A Keeper is chosen by the Book?" Mosi raised an eyebrow.

"You doubt the process?" Khalfani looked at him.

"No, we don't," Manu said quickly. "It's just that there are so many amazing things we've learned in one day. It's hard to take it all in at once."

"It was hard for us as well but it's our duty."

"Nice duty." Mosi went over to the bed and without asking, sat down but jumped up when something growled at him, "What the?"

Anubis growled and rested his head back down. For such a slender animal he seemed to take up the entire bed.

Khalfani didn't bother to hide the smirk. _Thank you Anubis,_ he thought to the animal.

"Anubis, don't growl at them," Agalameia scolded but walked over and gently scratched his ears. "I'm sorry but when he came back to the temple he grew more, protective of me."

"Does he bite?" Manu asked.

"Not unless you mean to cause me harm."

"Of course not," said Mosi. He held out his hand to the animal.

Khalfani watched, anticipating the loss of Mosi's hand or at least two fingers. But to his surprise, Anubis only sniffed the boy's hand before licking it in affection.

"See he likes you," she smiled.

"Better than having him not like me," he smiled and looked up at Khalfani.

"Not everyone," he said in a low tone.

* * *

"And what do you think of the twins?" Zashida asked. 

"The elder one is definitely mischievous," said Nathifa, "the younger one is very kind."

"Do you think that they have been chosen?" Dalila looked at the Daughter of Anubis. "You had a dream about a pearl that divided into two, and that one was slightly darker than the other."

"I believe so," Zashida said, "they came for a reason but it was not to harm anyone."

"How can we be sure?"

"I have faith in them and Agalameia also trusts them. They are like the Scales of Judgment," Zashida said quietly. "Mosi and Manu balance each other. One is calm, and the other is rash. One is kind, and the other a bit raucous."

"I believe that 'raucous' is an understatement," Nathifa chuckled. "Mosi reminds me of Sadiki in some ways."

"Pardon, Sisters of the Moon," an elder woman bowed, "Prince Lisimba has arrived and wishes to speak with you."

_So the pharaoh sends his son in hopes to have us rethink our answer, _Dalila sighed. "Send him in."

The old woman nodded and left the chamber. Moments later, the Prince of Egypt and one of his bodyguards entered. Both men bowed to the three women, and in response they nodded.

"Prince Lisimba," the Daughter of Ra spoke, "we are honored that you have come. May we inquire the reason for your visit?"

"Forgive me, Sisters of the Moon," the prince said, "the reason I am here is because of my father."

"We told your father that we cannot have our house join with the house of Pharaoh."

"That is not the reason," the prince's bodyguard interrupted.

"Shadi," Lisimba held up his hand, "please."

The women quickly glanced at one another. "Is something wrong?"

"My father is being controlled by one of his council members. I don't know how but he only wishes for the houses to join so that if a child is conceived, he will use him or her as a puppet," he explained. "My father did want our houses to join but he knows that the gods forbid it. Please, I am asking for your help."

"Who is the council member?" the Daughter of Anubis asked.

"Nexeu."

"That greedy fool, all he cares about is power and nothing more," the Daughter of Osiris frowned. "But I do not think he did this on his own."

"Nor do I," said Lisimba. "Is there any way to free my father?"

Nathifa sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "At the moment, I am afraid there is not." She looked at the prince. "We don't know who else may be involved with Nexeu."

"Prince Lisimba, it would be wise for you to move out of the palace for the time being," said Zashida, "until the infidels are exposed."

"But where shall I go? I cannot abandon my father."

"You won't," Dalila smiled. "Karnak Temple has been asking for the blessing of the House of Pharaoh, and your father has been putting it off quite a bit recently, of course now we know part of the reason why. We keep in contact with the High Priestess of Thoth-she could help us to have you temporarily moved to the temple."

He seemed to think it over before slowly nodding his head. "I will gather my things."

"We'll be ready but it would be best if we left at nightfall," Shadi spoke up.

"Yes I agree. Nexeu will no doubt make up a story but we will know the truth." Nathifa smiled as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "We will find a way to free your father from that fool's grasp."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

"Prince Lisimba has moved into Karnak Temple?" Peisimemne looked at her mother. 

"High Priestess Bahiti has been requesting Pharaoh Senusnet to bless the temple for many moon passes," Dalila replied as she put away a small clay jar. "Prince Lisimba will be pharaoh and he needs to learn to respect the gods and the people of Egypt."

"I understand that but why hasn't Pharaoh Sunusnet performed the ceremony?"

Dalila paused reaching for the next jar. "He has not been himself lately."

"Oh. Do you know when he will return?"

"I am not sure but he will be fine." She smiled at her young daughter. "I though your heart was for Hanif."

Peisimemne blushed brightly. "Mother!"

Dalila laughed softly. "The prince will be fine. Shadi is with him as well and he will protect the prince with his life."

"Alright. I just don't want to lose a good friend."

The Daughter of Osiris silently watched her child went back to the scroll spread out on the small table before her.

_How cruel fate can be,_ Dalila thought. _It is too soon for this to be happening. They are not ready. Theliane and Peisimemne only have one Guardian, and it's still uncertain if those two boys are Chosen for Agalameia._ Her hands tightened around the jar. _Please, Father, we need more time._

"Mother, are you alright?"

Dalila jumped slightly, and then smiled at her daughter. "I'm fine, Peisimemne. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Peisimemne!" Theliane and Agalameia ran into the room. "You have to come with us!"

"For what?" their Sister asked.

"Mosi and Khalfani are going to fight!" said Theliane.

"Fight?" Dalila stared at them. "Why in the name of Mother Isis are they fighting?"

"They've been trying to best each other to see which of them can receive more of Agalameia's attention."

"I tried reasoning with them but they won't listen," Agalameia explained. "Manu tired also but they won't change their minds."

Peisimemne turned to Dalila. "Mother?"

She only nodded to her. "Go on but if it becomes too dangerous come get us or the Guardians," she warned.

"Yes." Bowing to her they quickly left. There was no telling how much damage the boys could inflict on each other.

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime: Yes, until the new full-timer comes in. Then I'm back to my crappy 15 hours. I gotta make these next couple paychecks last. Bills suck.

Heikou: Indeedy. Too bad we can't send them to the Shadow Realm.

Janime: I hear ya. Now, back to the fic.

Heikou: Mosi and Khalfani have started fighting for Agalameia!

Janime: And so the 5000-year-old rivalry begins!

Heikou: Isn't that how most rivalries and wars start? Two guys fighting over a girl or something?

Janime: Sadly, yes it does.

Heikou: The pharaoh is being controlled by one of his advisors. Good thing his son is out of the palace now.

Janime: And Shadi is here too! Man this guy gets around.

Heikou: We'll see you in the next chapter as Khalfani and Mosi begin to fight!

Janime: Now who will be the victor? The childhood friend or the recently arrived thief?

Heikou: Notice that his profession hasn't changed.


	5. Treachery and Sacrifice

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou & Janime

Treachery and Sacrifice

Manu stood on the second tier overlooking the arena. His eyes kept traveling from one set of double wooden doors to the other, which was across the sand-covered fighting grounds.

_I can't believe Mosi challenged Khalfani, _the younger twin thought. _He can't keep his mouth shut._

He looked up when one of the doors opened. The brunette stepped out, two slim swords in his hands. The other part of doors opened. Mosi stepped out holding a spear with a deadly looking metal tip. Both looked at one another but didn't make a move just yet. They looked like they were studying one another.

"Manu!" He turned around and watched as the three young ladies ran up to join him. "Have they fought yet?"

He shook his head. "They just stepped into the arena."

Sadiki and Hanif soon joined them with Tumaini. The young child was clutching Hanif's hand when they entered, and then he quickly moved over to Peisimemne, grasping her hand. Smiling a little, the blue-eyed girl picked him up and settled him on her right hip.

"Please tell me it's not a fight to the death," Hanif whispered.

Manu shook his head. "Whoever disarms the other is the victor."

"Depends on the way they fight," Sadiki said as he looked into the arena.

Theliane rested her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, Agalameia."

"I really hope so," she whispered.

Khalfani watched the other boy carefully, making sure he had a firm hold on his weapons. "I will beat you and prove myself to Agalameia," he declared.

"You haven't lived in the streets as my brother and I have. I didn't have someone to teach me to fight but I know I'll beat you," Mosi smirked at him.

"Is that so?" Khalfani spun his blades for a moment. "Then let us begin."

Mosi started to walk slowly along the wall of the arena. As he anticipated, Khalfani followed his step. He could tell the taller boy was very defensive, which was good but it was also an advantage for Mosi. In his many street fights, those who did play defense were easier to beat because they were predictable. They would use the same technique to guard themselves for an attack, which would also make them vulnerable for another unsuspecting blow.

He began to run towards him, holding the spear to the side he then brought it forward only to have it blocked so he spun in the other direction but it was blocked again, so he quickly crouched down and swept the other boy's feet out from under him.

Khalfani was taken by surprise as he landed on his back. He immediately sprang to his feet and went into an attack, bringing both his swords down. He was mildly surprised when the spear blocked it but it didn't matter. He jumped back and once again the two studied one another. "You're better than I expected," the brunette said.

"You sound like you're worried," Mosi taunted.

"You're the one who should be worried."

Mosi narrowed his eyes. _Cocky noble-raised prick,_ he thought. _We'll see who's better suited for Agalameia._

Manu flinched as his brother attacked Khalfani again only to be forcefully shoved away and landing on his backside. "Why are they doing this?" he said quietly.

"It's their hearts."

Everyone looked at Tumaini, still held in Peisimemne's arms. It was a little shocking to hear him speak when not being addressed.

"Tumaini," Agalameia touched his arm, "what did you say?"

He looked at the Daughter of Anubis. "They both love you, Agalameia. One will follow you without question. The other will do anything to keep you safe."

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the fighting young men. "Their hearts..."

"But at this rate it looks like they'll kill each other," Sadiki commented.

"How can we stop them?" Hanif asked.

Theliane leaned her hands against the stone railing, watching the two young men battle. This had to end and soon or they would certainly injure each other… or kill each other as Sadiki said, whichever came first.

"Well, what have we here?" Asim walked into the arena. His eyes widened at the display below. "That's interesting."

"Asim, you have to stop them, please," Agalameia pleaded with him. "All this fighting isn't worth it."

He watched as the two continued to fight but he could see they were beginning to tire. He looked at the other boy and nodded to him. "You're Manu, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"Come with my. The rest of you stay here."

They nodded and watched as the Guardian and Manu left them alone. Although he didn't say it the older man had something planned.

-

Mosi was tired and as much as he hated to admit it, Khalfani was blocking all of his attacks and every time he tried knocking him off his feet he jump right back up. Still he was not going to give up.

_I saved her from those bullies years ago, not him! _he growled to himself angrily. _I'm the only one worthy of her!_

Khalfani raised his swords but he was pushed back slightly from the force. That was unexpected but he wouldn't let this street rat win. _I don't care if Anubis likes him I won't let him take Agalameia from me! _This time he charged, catching the other off guard and knocked him to the ground but he didn't stay on top for long. Mosi managed to throw him off and gained the upper hand but there was a minor problem.

The pale-haired young man had the deadly tip of the spear at Khalfani's throat but the brunette had both swords pressing on either side of his throat. The slightest movement and both would kill one another at the same time.

"I would call this match to a draw," came a voice from the shadows but neither boy relaxed. Asim entered the area and watched. They were both equally matched but still had a lot to learn. "Khalfani."

He risked looking at the Guardian but sighed and hesitantly, lowered his swords. Mosi smirked but removed the spear and stepped back as well. Neither said anything as they faced the older man, panting and sweating lightly.

"I think you both have proven yourselves worthy. Khalfani, I want you to lead Manu and Mosi so you all may get washed up. Once done come see me at the shrine." Though the temple was dedicated to the Mother Goddess there were three statues of the girls' fathers there as well. A constant reminder of their birthright.

Of course the blue-eyed boy looked ready to argue but a stern look from Asim kept him quiet. "Follow me," he growled and stormed off. The twins followed but the younger sibling seemed to be very upset at the older sibling by his expression.

Mosi ignored his brother as they followed Khalfani. He glanced up to the second floor tier. Agalameia was standing by herself above the doorway, looking at the three of them. She looked like a goddess on earth the way Ra's light enveloped her, the beams gently accenting her features and giving her a heavenly glow.

Mosi's pace slowed a little and he almost stopped had it not been for Manu grabbing his arm and pulling him through the open door.

Sadiki scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Ra spare us all from those two."

Theliane gave him a look. "Their fate is not my Father's decision. It belongs to Anubis."

-

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I believe Anubis has led the boys to us to become her Guardians."

"My dream has also made me wonder but now I am sure."

Asim smiled at Zasida and watched as the boys come in. The twins were wearing the same outfits Khalfani and the others wore. Stopping before the Guardian and priestess, he bowed.

"Thank you, Khalfani," Asim smiled at the boy before turning to the twins. "It seems that your encounter with Agalameia all those years ago was meant to be."

Mosi and Manu looked at each other with mild confusion.

Zashida stepped towards them. "Anubis has chosen both of you to be Agalameia's Guardians."

All three boys mouths fell open.

_She can't be serious! _Khalfani's mind screamed.

Asim looked at the statue of Anubis and held his hands out as he began to chant. The base glowed and the light drained slowly upwards between the god's feet, and it turned into a solid object. Asim took the object and faced the twins. They could now see that the Guardian held a book that looked like it was made from black stone with hieroglyphs carved into the cover. It had a large clasp keeping the book close but Asim stepped forward and held the Book out to Manu who looked uncertain as he took it from him.

"What you hold in your hands in the Book of the Dead," he told him.

The poor boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his hands shook. "I-I-I'm not worthy!" he said trying to give the book back.

"Anubis has deemed you worthy. From this moment on, you are the Keeper of the Book. Only you will be able to open it."

"B-But I don't know how to read."

"You will learn," said Zashida. "We will teach you."

"However," Asim continued, "you are not to let anyone to ever take hold of the Book of the Dead-except for Agalameia if she ever asks for it."

Manu stared at the black metal Book in his hands. Anubis had chosen him, a lowly street-rat, to be the Book Keeper and Guardian to Agalameia.

Mosi was actually very happy for his brother but he was happier that he could be around the young woman a lot more. Looking over at Khalfani he smirked. The brunette looked ready to strangle him but he wanted to so badly stick out his tongue at him. Sure it was immature but he felt like he had won.

"And you, Mosi, it will be your duty to protect Agalameia no matter what," Asim told him then looked at all three of them. "When our time is over, she will become the next Daughter of Anubis and you three will become her Guardians. You must put aside your differences and work together. A day will come where she will need all three of you."

-

Hanif held out his hand to Peisimemne, which she took and stepped down from the cart. Garai, Dalila's Guardian and consort, handed the horses' reins to the stable boy. All three were had common folk robes over their attire to disguise their identities.

"Come," Garai said as he walked towards Karnak temple.

_I haven't been here in so long,_ Peisimemne thought and gave Hanif a gentle squeeze of his hand.

The temple was in fine shape and looked to have been taken very good care over the years. There were some people praying or setting their offering on the altar for the deity. Offering their respects they moved to one of the halls to the side and walked down. They came to a closed room but that didn't stop them. Lifting his hand Garai gave a soft rap.

"Enter," come the voice from within.

The guardian opened the door an ushered Peisimemne and Hanif in before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

The prince stood from the chair he had pulled to the window. Shadi, his bodyguard, watched them warily. When they removed their robes he smiled and bowed to them. "I am glad you have arrived."

"We did not wish to raise suspicion, your highness. How have you been?"

"Alright, I guess," Lisimba answered. "A little lonely. No offense, Shadi."

"I understand, my prince," Shadi bowed his head, "you are young and need the company of others closer to your age. It's good for you that Thabit is here once in a while."

"Who is Thabit?" Peisimemne asked.

"His is the nephew of Priestess Bahiti," Lisimba explained. "He comes to the temple asking the gods to guide him to his destiny. His father is a weapons maker but his two older brothers are in training to take over after their father enters the afterlife."

"It's good to have a friend," the young Guardian smiled.

"Lisimba, something is wrong. The pharaoh... he doesn't seem to have noticed that you're gone or cares," the young lady said.

The prince sighed and his shoulders seemed to drop. "My father... has been possessed by one of the council members. Originally, father did wish our houses to join but he did not wish to endure the gods' wrath."

"Who was it?" Hanif asked.

"Nexeu," Shadi almost spat.

Garai looked like he was ready to run to the palace and kill the mention councilman. "I don't find it too surprising that he would do something like this to gain more power for himself," said the older Guardian. "But how did he ever gain the power to do such a thing?"

"That we do not know," Shadi said. "We are fortunate to have Prince Lisimba away from Nexeu so he does not fall prey as he father has."

"We must free my father," the prince looked at Peisimemne. "Your Father is Osiris. If there is anyway for you to speak on my behalf, please do it, I beg of you. I'll do whatever your Father asks."

Peisimemne smiled and nodded. "Of course. We will not let Nexeu get away with this."

-

Sadiki aimlessly wandered through the marketplace. He had to pick up a few things Theliane had asked him to buy for her if he had time. Of course he made the earrings his first priority rather than the inks and papyrus as Nathifa's Guardian Zareb had instructed. Sadiki had nothing against the Book Keeper, except that he became too engrossed with whatever work he had started.

_And he gets boring very quickly,_ Sadiki sighed to himself.

But with the twins around life became more enjoyable. Manu was quiet and took his studying with seriousness that matched Zareb's but Mosi was always there with him when there was a prank to be made. The only reason he didn't join Sadiki today was Asim was watching him like a hawk, making sure he learned his lessons before the day was out.

_His fault for always running off like that,_ he laughed to himself, looking around. _What else... earrings!_ He wanted these pair to be very special, nothing was too good for the Daughter of Ra.

As Sadiki browsed the table displays of the jewelry makers, something blunt was lightly jabbed into his side. Jumping and ready to defend himself, Sadiki quickly turned and found himself looking into a pair of emerald eyes, rather similar to Theliane's. Only the owner of this pair was male.

"Deunoro!" Sadiki gritted through his teeth.

"Hello, Sadiki," the other boy grinned. "What brings you outside the temple?"

"Errands," he replied.

Deunoro looked at the earrings he had seen Sadiki eyeing. "Really? I wonder what kind."

"None of your business," he managed to say behind clenched teeth.

"When it concerns Theliane it is my business," the other replied smugly.

Though the green-eyed boy was a guardian in training it did not mean that Sadiki had to like it. The boy came from a noble house and was far more educated than he but the light blonde was more skilled in the arena. Deciding to ignore him he looked at the jewelry once more, trying to find the perfect pair for the young lady.

"Anything new at the temple?" Deunoro asked.

"Maybe if you spent more time at the temple you would know." Sadiki quipped as he moved to another display.

"You know my father is dying," Deunoro almost growled as he followed his friend, "and I am doing my best to make sure my brother and sisters inherit what should be theirs and not to that woman he replaced my mother with."

"She's still trying to take everything?"

"We've tried petitioning to the pharaoh but the council members keep throwing it out."

Sadiki looked around quickly then grabbed Deunoro's hand, dragging him into an empty ally. Making sure no one was around; Sadiki leaned close to the other boy's ear. "Prince Lisimba is staying at Karnak Temple."

Deunoro's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I won't go into detail out here but there is something going on in the royal house. Pharaoh Senusnet is acting strange as of late. He still hasn't preformed the ceremony that was supposed to be done moons ago at Karnak Temple."

"Is that why Lisimba is there?"

"Partially," Sadiki answered. "It's also to keep him safe from whatever is going on at the palace."

"What's going to happen?"

"Not sure but the Sisters of the Moon are trying to figure that out."

"What can we do?"

"Pretend we know nothing. We can't let anyone in the palace know what's going on and all will be for naught."

Deunoro slowly nodded his head. "I'll keep quiet."

"See that you do."

"And what's the supposed to mean?"

Sadiki glared at him. "Remember three years ago."

"Now, now, Sadiki," Deunoro held his hands up, "I swear to Ra I did not know that Nathifa was in the hallway."

The blonde looked at him then smiled. "Go to Karnak Temple and submit your petition to Prince Lisimba. He may not be the pharaoh of Egypt but he still may be able to help you."

"I will," Deunoro bowed his head. "Thank you."

Sadiki left the ally and went back to the table displays. "And now those earrings."

--

Nexeu paced in the empty council chamber, angry at the turn of events that had now taken place. With Prince Lisimba staying at Karnak Temple and Shadi protecting Egypt's future ruler, his plans were hindered.

_Only somewhat,_ the councilor thought, _that idiot can't protect the boy forever._

He had nothing to fear for the kingdom had been fooled, except the Sisters of the Moon. Not once have they returned to the temple and declined requests to come. Nexeu couldn't send in soldiers to invade the temple; he was not afraid of the gods but attacking the kingdom's protectors with the royal guards would further ruin his plans.

But they are still mortal women and mortals can be killed. He frowned as she stepped before the window, staring at the temple of Isis. Something had to be done, and he had a plan but it had to be done with the utmost care.

"I believe that it is time for the pharaoh to visit his son," Nexeu smiled wickedly, turning away from the window and left the room.

--

Nathifa stood just inside the doorway on the top floor balcony, staring at the palace. Something was wrong; she could feel it. Then the commotion in front of the palace entrance caught her attention. Four chariots suddenly raced out of the palace front gate and turned to the east, heading towards Karnak Temple.

The first chariot hosted Pharaoh Senusnet and one guard, the two chariots following had more soldiers, and one guard drove the last one with Nexeu as a passenger.

"You bastard," Nathifa said quietly. "We'll see who will walk away from this."

The Daughter of Ra stormed off the balcony and down the stairs. She stopped near the gardens, looking at Theliane as she and her Sisters tried to teach Tumaini how to play Hounds and Jackals.

She didn't know why, but Nathifa had the feeling that this would be the last time she would see her daughter.

She hated to leave like this but she had to hurry. Turning she hurried out of the temple and into the stable. She didn't have time to hitch a chariot to the horses; every moment she wasted would bring the destruction of Egypt.

"Nathifa! What are you doing!" Omari asked in surprise.

"Nexeu, the pharaoh, and several guards are heading towards Karnak Temple. The prince's life is in danger."

"You cannot do this alone; wait for the others, please."

"I can't. Pulling herself onto the horse's bare back she walked to the entrance. Leaning down, they shared a loving kiss. "Watch over Theliane for me."

The Guardian held her hand tightly but he couldn't stop her. He watched as they raced off, kicking up puffs of sand as they raced to beat the traitor to the distant temple.

--

Thabit finished his prayers and rose to his feet, placing the burning incense stick into the golden coffer before the statue of Osiris.

Standing next to a pillar far enough from where the boy stood, High Priestess Bahiti watched her nephew give his offering and prayers to the wondrous god. When he finished, he turned from the statue and walked towards his aunt.

"I know you are still confused," Bahiti gently spoke, "but you must have patience and trust in the gods. Then will your destiny be revealed to you."

He nodded slowly to her. "I understand... but, what could my destiny be?" he asked his aunt.

"What would you do with the life granted to you?"

"I wish to help protect Egypt and be worthy."

"You are worthy. Never let anyone tell you otherwise," she said, gently squeezing his shoulder.

He smiled but the smile was lost as he titled his head to the side. "I... can hear hoof beats," he said quietly. "From outside."

"Horses?" Bahiti frowned then her eyes widened from surprise at the thunderous noise. It slowly became quiet and moments later, Pharaoh Senusnet, Nexeu, and a few guards entered the temple. "Pharaoh Senusnet," Bahiti bowed respectfully.

"Where is my son?"

The high priestess looked up at the pharaoh. It may have been many moons since she last spoke to the ruler of Egypt, but the way his voice sounded gave her an uneasy feeling. "Forgive me, my lord, but I am unaware of his location."

"You do not know where the prince is?" Nexeu asked.

Bahiti narrowed her eyes at the advisor.

Thabit knew something was wrong but kept quiet. He could feel darkness in the temple and he didn't like it. He had to warn his friend but how could he without raising suspicion?

The council man frowned and looked at the pharaoh. "The prince must be here but he is hiding," he hissed.

"What makes you think the Prince is here, hiding of all places?" the priestess asked calmly.

Nexeu smacked the back of his hand against Bahiti's face causing her to stumble away. Her nephew quickly grabbed her arms before she fell. He looked at the advisor with an angry scowl, briefly catching the shocked looks on the guards' faces from what Nexeu had done to the High Priestess.

Pharaoh Senusnet never reacted to the display.

Nexeu looked at the pharaoh. "My lord?"

"Find my son," Senusnet spoke in a detached voice.

The guards looked at one another, murmuring to themselves but bowed and spread out, searching the temple for the missing prince.

"Aunt Bahiti, are you alright?" Thabit asked, casting his concern gazed onto her.

She nodded and stood straight but kept one hand on his shoulder to steady herself. "Yes. But the gods are not pleased."

"When the time comes the gods will fear me," Nexeu smirked but the pharaoh remained motionless.

Bahiti looked at the two men then to Thabit. She cast her eyes quickly to the hallway near them and he nodded. Thabit broke into a run for the hall.

"Stop!" Nexeu went after him, however Bahiti slammed herself into the man, allowing her nephew to escape. "Very foolish, priestess," Nexeu grabbed her hair and pulled her away, keeping his fingers wound tightly in the long dark tresses. "You will be the first to discover not to ever cross me."

--

Nathifa quickly jumped to the ground even before the stable boy reached the horse. The Daughter of Ra raced up the steps, the robes flying behind her like wings. Her hear slammed in her chest as she thought of what might have occurred prior to her hasty arrival.

_ Please, Father, don't let me be too late!_

From behind a pillar, Thabit watched in heated anger as the pharaoh, Nexeu, and Bahiti entered Prince Lisimba's room. The four guards held their weapons up to prevent the prince or his present company from leaving.

Shadi stood before the prince, as the other man and shorter boy stood in front of a girl wearing a priestess robe decorated with red cord and several beads.

"Well, what do we have here?" Nexeu smirked, his hand still entangled in Bahiti's hair.

"Nexeu! What is the meaning of this? Release Priestess Bahiti!" Lisimba commanded.

"I don't believe you are in any condition to be giving me any orders."

"You bastard," Shadi growled, his eyes never leaving his.

"Such language in front of these ladies."

"You will not get away with this," the older woman said, wincing at a sharp tug on her hair warned her.

"Lisimba, you will marry Peisimemne and join the two houses," the pharaoh said in an even tone.

"Father…" Lisimba whispered.

"It is forbidden!" Garai shouted. "Isis said that none of her daughters would marry into the House of Pharaoh!"

"Isis is not my concern," said Nexeu. "I am merely carrying out the pharaoh's will."

"I will not marry the Prince of Egypt," Peisimemne said defiantly, "I will choose who I will marry; not my mother, not her Guardians, and certainly not you!"

The councilman frowned and nodded to the guards; two of them moved forward and grabbed her arms.

"Let go!" she struggled but they dragged her towards the pharaoh.

"Release her!" Garai yelled but the remaining guards pointed their weapons at him. "The gods forbade this union!"

"Father, I will not marry any of the Daughters! Please, do not do this," the prince begged, hoping to call his real father back.

But the pharaoh did not hear his son.

Nexeu pushed Bahiti forward. "Marry them."

"No," Bahiti said then yelped as the councilman yanked her head back.

"You will do as I say or you and your fellow priests will suffer greatly and none of you will enter the afterlife!" Nexeu shouted in her ear. "I will see to that myself!"

"I would rather have my soul wander for eternity than to encourage the wrath of Osiris by forcing his Daughter to marry."

"Is that so?" Nexeu shoved Bahiti away then grabbed Peisimemne from the soldier; pulling out a dagger, he held it to the girl's throat. "I however would not mind seeing him destroy Egypt. And it would happen should his Daughter perish. I believe that Dalila is past her ability to bear another, isn't she, Garai?"

Hanif's blood went cold. He started to run to his beloved but the pharaoh knocked him to the ground. Thabit glowered at the scene; his heart both in sorrow and anger at what had befallen his aunt, the prince, and the Daughter of Osiris.

The prince looked lost, torn between the safety of Egypt and of his friend he closed his eyes tightly. "Please forgive me, Peisimemne... but I could not live with your death on my shoulders..." he said softly.

"Your highness, you can't let him win!" Shadi protested.

"What else can I do?"

Thabit was worried but he knew it he tried to attack Nexeu the soldiers would hurt his friends. Patting his clothing he hissed softly when he accidentally cut his finger on a dagger he carried. He wasn't a fighter but he did have a good aim. Osiris, please grant me the eyes of a falcon, he prayed and holding it tightly, stepped from behind the pillar and hurled it as hard as he could.

Nexeu screamed at the dagger struck his forearm, causing him to release his own dagger and his grip on Peisimemne lessened. She immediately rammed her left elbow into his stomach, allowing her to escape and ran to Garai.

"Kill them," said the pharaoh. "Kill them all."

The soldiers looked at each other in fear.

"You heard him!" Nexeu shouted as he cradled his bleeding arm. "You would dare to defy your Lord Senusnet."

"Yes," one soldier threw down his sword, "especially when he demands the death of his own son."

Nexeu growled angrily as the other soldiers followed. "You will all pay for this outrageous insubordination!"

"I wonder who will be the one paying for failure to carry out orders," Peisimemne spoke. She closed her eyes and held her hands before her, thumbs, index and middle fingers pressed together as her remaining fingers were folded. "Horus, my older Brother, as you gave your eye to resurrect our Father, please lend me your sight to see the truth of this horrible act!"

A glowing eye appeared on her forehead, and the sound of a falcon crying out echoed into the room. A whirlwind surrounded Peisimemne and she opened her eyes, which had now turned red. With her Brother's sight aiding her, the Daughter of Osiris saw the dark smoke hindering around Pharaoh Senusnet, and a pair of dark glowing eyes behind Nexeu.

"Set!" Peisimemne shouted. "How dare you!"

The councilman laughed as did the glowing eyes. "I would have expected nothing less from the Daughter of Osiris."

The soldiers knew of the dark god and stepped back, suddenly fearful for their lives.

"Why are you doing this?" the prince ordered.

"How else would I destroy my brother then by having the royal house marry his precious daughter," he laughed.

"Anything so that you could destroy Egypt again," Nathifa walked into the room. "Respect is still graced upon you despite your betrayal, and you still won't learn. I pity you, Set."

"I don't need pity from a mortal!" Nexeu snarled. "I have been given a wondrous gift-a gift far greater than your pathetic excuse of a god you claim is your Father!"

"Pathetic excuse?" Nathifa repeated, anger clear in her eyes. "Because of Set, Nut had suffered when he punctured her womb! Osiris suffered because his brother would not make peace with him! Isis suffered when Set killed Osiris! Nephthys suffered because Set tormented her! Anubis suffered because he had to live his first years of life in hiding! Horus suffered when Set ripped out his eye! And Ra, my Father, suffered when Set nearly destroyed everything!"

Nathifa's power slowly began to seep out of her body in a golden aura, growing brighter with each word she spoke until she was almost as bright as a star in the heavens. "If there is any god that is a pathetic excuse, it is the one that you follow, Nexeu!"

"Foolish woman! You will not live to see the dawn of the rising sun!" he yelled. The councilman went stiff and from his robes a black serpent ripped from his chest. He gasped and the pharaoh fell.

"Father!" the prince cried out, running to the pharaoh. He was alive but unconscious.

The snake grew larger until it was the size of a small horse but the fangs were long and sharp as a sword. It hissed angrily, towering over the prince and fallen pharaoh. "You shall die first, your highness!"

"Leave them alone!" Nathifa screamed at him, her aura glowing brightly that it gave into the form of a beautiful angel dressed in yellow robes with six glorious wings sprouted from her back. Before the snake could strike the fairy flew forward, in her hand a golden specter which radiated such glorious power.

The snake's fangs sank deep into the fairy's arm. Nathifa fell to her knees feeling the pain her ka had received. She looked up, watching her ka fall to the ground and the snake turned to her. It reared up, hissing, and with incredible speed, aimed its attack on the Daughter of Ra.

--

The hound piece fell to the board with a hollow clatter.

Sadiki looked at his opponent. "Theliane?"

Her face was pale and she seemed to stare off to somewhere other than the garden where the two were currently playing Hounds and Jackals.

"Theliane, what's wrong?" Sadiki jumped from his seat.

Tears slowly ran from her eyes. "Mother…"

--

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Nathifa didn't utter a sound, even as the snake sank its fangs deeper into her flesh. She could feel the venom coursing in her body but she would not give in. Raising her hands she grasped the vile creature and closed her eyes.

"I may die this day… but your plan has failed," she hissed. Golden light formed in her hands and slowly began to envelope the dark creature.

The snake hissed and struggled in her grip but she held strong. The holy power was ripping at him, slowly tearing him apart. "You may have won this time but I shall return!" he yelled at her.

"And our Daughters will defeat you, when the time comes… Be gone from this holy place!" Summoning the last of her strength she banished the snake. Everyone watched as it screamed in pain but vanished, leaving Nexeu gasping for breathe but he didn't not have time to run as the guards quickly grabbed his arms, anger evident in their eyes.

"Nathifa!" Peisimemne screamed, watching the Daughter of Ra collapse to the floor. She raced over to the fallen woman. "Nathifa…"

"Theliane…" Nathifa gasped out. "… I must… see…"

"Save your strength, Nathifa," Garai said as he quickly gathered her into his arms. "Hanif, stay with Peisimemne."

The young Guardian nodded and Garai ran from the prince's chambers.

"Father?" Lisimba knelt beside Senusnet, who had fallen to the floor after Nathifa vanquished Set.

"I'm dying," said the pharaoh and he looked at Bahiti, "aren't I?"

"Very slowly, my lord," Bahiti answered with much regret. "I am afraid that Set's poison was also keeping you alive. And now that he is gone…"

"I understand."

"How much time does he have?" Shadi asked.

"I do not know," the priestess answered. "There have been people who were affected by Set that lived for years after they were freed from him. I guess it depends on the person's spirit."

Senusnet turned to Lisimba. "Forgive me, my son. I was weak. You are strong and will become a great and wonderful ruler." He turned to the guards holding Nexeu. "Take him away."

They nodded and dragged the council man away, regret in their eyes for allowing this fool to take control of their pharaoh.

Senusnet's breathe became more labored. He looked at Peisimemne and bowed his head to her. "Daughter of Osiris... please accept my apology... I thought I was doing good for Egypt..." he wheezed.

She slowly shook her head, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. "It was not your fault," she told him, resting her hand over his. "You only wished to protect Egypt, Nexeu was greedy for power, but Set was behind it all."

"Father... I don't know if I can rule Egypt," the prince said softly. "I still need your guidance."

"My son... you were able to see through Nexeu's schemes where I could not... and you will never be alone..." he weakly grasped his hand, smiling weakly. "You will never be alone..."

"It's true, Prince Lisimba," Shadi spoke then bowed his head. "I will continue to watch over him, my lord pharaoh."

"Thank you, Shadi… Please… I wish to return home."

Nodding, Shadi and Lisimba helped Senusnet to stand and they left the room.

Bahiti rose to her feet, leaving father and son to restore their bonds. "Thabit, come out."

The boy did as his aunt requested.

"So you were the one who threw that dagger," said Peisimemne. "Thank you."

He bowed to her deeply. "I am glad that you are alright, your holiness," he said softly.

"It was thanks to your quick thinking that we were saved today," Hanif said to him. "How can we repay you?"

"I only wish to serve Egypt."

--

Theliane ran towards the main room of the temple. Tears streaking her face, afraid of what state she would see her mother in. Sadiki was not too far behind her, the fear inside him caused his heart to beat against his ribs. As they neared the altar, Omari was kneeling beside Nathifa, holding a large cloth against her shoulder.

Sefu and Zareb stood off to the side; their expressions were full of grief as they watched their beloved Daughter of Ra slowly dying before them. Other priests and priestesses were standing along the wall, chanting quietly for safe passage of Nathifa's soul through the Valley of the Dead.

"Mother!" Theliane fell to her knees beside the litter she was laying on, gripping the older woman's hand with both of her own.

Nathifa slowly opened her eyes. "Theliane…" she smiled weakly. "Omari tell them… to go…everyone…we must be…alone now…"

Nodding gravely, the Guardian rose from his position. "Everyone out."

"But… our prayers," one priest started. "If we do not finish then her soul-"

"Out!" Omari shouted. "Now!"

Confused and fearful of the Guardian's actions, the priests quickly filed out of the room. Sefu and Zareb followed after giving Nathifa one last touch on her arm.

"You too, Sadiki," Omari took placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But…" he began to protest but one look from the Guardian told him to obey. Sadiki looked at Theliane, and then followed Omari out of the room, closing the doors behind them.

Nathifa reached up and gently wiped the tears from her daughter's face. "I must go now, Theliane…" she struggled to get the words out. "It is time for you… to take my place…"

"Please don't," Theliane whispered. "I don't know if I can…"

"You can… You suffered so much before this life… I know you can."

Nathifa placed both hands over her heart. The golden glow surrounded her body but it was softer this time, giving a sense of love and comfort rather than the strong powerful and dominating aura that she had displayed earlier.

"The Heart of Amun-Ra…" Nathifa said. "Half of his heart. The half that holds his joy, his peace, and his love… The Daughters of Ra are to carry his heart… and to protect it… We suffered greatly before this life… so we are given his light…"

Theliane shook her head. "I don't understand…"

"You will, my darling daughter," Nathifa smiled at her. "I love you, Theliane… Remember that… I will always… be with you…"

Her eyes closed and her head fell to the right.

The tears flowed once more. Theliane looked at the Heart of Ra, and took it into her hands. "Father…"

There was a bright light, and Theliane could feel the love and comfort enter her body almost as if it was willing her pain away. Then next thing she knew, Sadiki and a young priest were holding her up and leading her out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Sadiki asked.

"Mother…" Theliane managed to say.

"She is gone, Theliane," said the acolyte priest. "Isis and Ra have called her."

"No!" the young girl broke from the priest's grasp and ran to the still form on the litter. "Mother! Don't leave me! Please!"

"Sadiki, get her out of here."

Nodding, the boy ran to his childhood friend and gently eased her away. "Theliane, please," he said quietly.

Numbly, she allowed herself to be led away from the chamber.

Outside stood her Sister, her Guardians, the remaining Sisters, and everyone else who served in the temple. No one said anything but the grief was easily visible on their faces. Agalameia stepped up and embraced her tightly. She wasn't sure what to say but she held onto her. Zashida and Dalia stepped forward and wrapped their arms around the girls.

"Nathifa gave up her life to free the pharaoh from Set's hold and saved the prince," Dalia told her as she gently stroked her hair.

"It hurts, that we know but you will never be alone," Zashida soothed.

Agalameia slowly pulled back as the two priestesses slowly stepped back, giving them room. "At least, she was able to see you before she left for the Underworld," she whispered.

Theliane nodded, wiping away her tears. _I will be strong,_ she thought, _I will protect Egypt. I will guard my Father's Heart just as my mother, and all who preceded me have done._

**Authors' Notes**

Janime: You know what?

Heikou: What?

Janime: I have 427 saved Ims that were with you.

Heikou: O.O That's a lot of Ims!

Janime: Yep but look at our progress.

Heikou: Hee I love our stories!

Janime: Me too! Only this one is being more difficult than our previous fics.

Heikou: I know. It's so hard not to write Seto or Bakura or anyone else's names where their past life names are.

Janime: And chariot instead of car.

Heikou: No running water or electricity.

Janime: Damn, how did they do it?

Heikou: I don't want to imagine. Thank god for technology!

Janime: No TV, no computers, no internet... no YGO DVDs!

Both: THE HORROR!

Heikou: Back to the fic. Now we see how Theliane (Keriam) became the next Daughter of Ra.

Janime: Not the most pleasant of ways either.

Heikou: I hate writing sad scenes. I end up crying.

Janime: Sometimes I cry.

Heikou: Real team player, aren't you?

Janime: What? I'm not totally devoid of emotion. I cried in two episodes of Ronin Warriors when it first aired in 1995: the episode where the four Ronins are telling Ryo to destroy Talpa and forget about them, and the episode when Anubis died.

Heikou: Oh that was sad. But the final episode made up for it.

Janime: Even if we couldn't see 'certain parts' it was good.

Heikou: (drooling at screen cap)

Janime: (gives Heikou napkins) See you next chapter!

Before we forget, here is what the names mean:

Order is as Partner, Guard, Book Keeper

Chosen of Ra

Omari, means "high born"

Sefu, means "sword"

Zareb, means "guardian" (it's really African but close enough)

Chosen of Osiris

Garai, means "settled"

Fadil, means "generous"

Baruti, means "teacher"

Chosen of Anubis

Ishaq, means "laughs"

Jabari, means "brave"

Asim, means "protector"

Janime: well that list is kinda off for Zashida since she's with Asim; it's more Meshkenet's list


	6. Darkness Rising

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou and Janime Lee

Darkness Rising

When word of what had happened spread past the temple walls, the people of Egypt were in mourning. They had lost a beloved priestess and Daughter of Amun-Ra. Pharaoh Senusnet was gravely ill but he struggled to remain living and even came to the Temple of Isis to give his own prayers. When he met Theliane he bowed to her as deeply as he could.

"I owe your mother my life and, especially, the life of my son," he said in a weaken voice. "She will never be forgotten."

"Thank you for your kind words," she answered, bowing her head to him.

Sadiki wanted to hold her, comfort her, take away the pain she was feeling but he couldn't. He watched as Agalameia and Peisimemne stood at her sides, taking her hands in their own adding their own comfort to her.

All priests and priestesses came, offering prayers and small gifts for Nathifa to bring with her to the afterlife. The ceremony went on for most of the day but as the sun was beginning to set only the Sisters of the Moon, their daughters, their Guardians, and their priests left to the sacred burial where the past Daughters had been buried.

The priests chanted, guiding the departed soul to the Afterlife where she would be judged before Osiris. Dalila and Zashida stepped towards the golden coffin, adding their own prayers. One by one, each of them came forward until it was at least Theliane's turn. Everyone could see how she suffered but she held strong as her fingers gently glided over the cold mask. Tears fell but no sound escaped her lips. Stepping back she watched as the sarcophagus was lowered into the cavern hidden beneath the sands. They stayed there until the sand covered it all before slowing turning and headed back to the temple. By the time they got back nearly everyone was gone.

Except for Prince Lisimba, his bodyguard Shadi, and his friend Thabit.

"So what will happen now?" Thabit asked.

"Theliane must now mourn for two moon passes," Shadi explained. "When the time is over, she will be the Daughter of Ra."

"And only two Guardians," Lisimba said quietly. "The people will see it as a bad omen."

"I doubt that," Shadi chuckled, "Dalila only had Baruti when she became the Daughter of Osiris. It was quite some time before Fadil and Garai were chosen."

"So, there's still time?" Thabit asked.

The bodyguard nodded. "Let us return to the palace."

--

Theliane ran from the temple when she heard the deep bellow of the horn, telling everyone that wounded were being brought into the city. She flew past the guards standing by the doors and down the steps. People were already setting down the makeshift litters with their passengers. Agalameia and Peisimemne were already healing wounds and comforting those distressed.

"What happened?" Theliane asked a soldier.

"A caravan was attacked by rogue bandits," he answered, setting down a youth.

Theliane knelt beside the injured person and stopped. The person was a boy who couldn't have been much older than herself. His hair was a golden color, like the sands of the desert with the morning sunlight shining upon it. His face was beautiful for he didn't have the looks of the everyday people here. He must have been from the caravan.

Groaning, the boy opened his almond eyes. They were full of pain and fear. Theliane smiled gently at him and brushed his hair away from his face. "It's alright," she said, "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"... Ka... Kasuyan..." said the boy.

"I'm going to heal you now, Kasuyan." Theliane placed her hands over the wounds on his chest, closed her eyes and began to pray. "Isis, glorious Goddess, you of the Healing Wings, World-Mother, Wound-Mender, Breaker of the chains of pain. You who hold the world in the palm of your hand. Heal from me, heal through me, heal by me, heal for me. All Glory to You, Holy Isis!"

Kasuyan gasped as the pain intensified briefly then faded. He didn't feel as weak and looked down, eyes widening at the sight of the wounds slowly disappearing.

Theliane smiled at him as she rose to her feet. "Rest now, Kasuyan. I will return."

He watched as she moved and closed his eyes, smiling at the thought of the angel that had saved his life.

The girls worked to the best of their ability but not before long were they done. The caravan members were slowly getting to their feet, the most serious of wounds having been healed through the will of Isis, and their terrors had been calmed by a soothing word or gesture. The three young ladies were exhausted but they were relieved that weren't any casualties.

"Theliane," Agalameia spoke, "…are you alright?"

Her Sister nodded. "I heard the horn. I couldn't ignore it."

"How can you?" Sadiki asked as he walked over to them. "It nearly knocked me over."

The three girls laughed lightly at him. Theliane turned her head to where the caravan boy was resting. He was sitting up now, and talking with an elder woman. He paused for a moment and looked at Theliane.

The world around both of them blurred and all sound was muffled. Something indescribable passed between the two youths that neither had ever felt before.

Theliane jumped at her name. "What?"

"I said you should go back to the temple," Dalila repeated herself.

The Daughter of Ra blushed and nodded, silently calling herself a fool for not even realizing that the Daughter of Osiris had arrived.

Sadiki began to follow but paused and looked at a blonde young man who was part of the caravan. He frowned but went inside the temple.

Dalila looked at the other two girls, smiling softly. "You have done well."

"Thank you, mother," Peisimemne smiled.

"What will happen to these people?" Agalameia asked.

"They will stay here and once they are ready, will continue their journey. They are travelers and go where they please."

"Oh… I don't think I could ever leave Egypt."

"I don't know," said Peisimemne. "I think it would be fascinating to see other places. Hanif told me the stories he's heard from merchants and travelers who've been beyond Egypt's borders. They say there are places where it becomes so cold that white crystals fall from the sky, and when the weather is warm again the crystals turn into water."

Her Sister's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, I think he said they call it snow."

"Wow. I would like to see that but I'd miss Egypt too much."

"Me too. But it does sound nice."

Zashida sighed softly. She offered a prayer of thanks to Anubis for not taking the souls of these people just yet. She walked towards the temple, smiling at the girls. "How are you both feeling?" she asked.

"Tired but grateful," her daughter smiled.

"Understandable," Dalila nodded. "Why don't you two go inside? We'll be in shortly."

"Something's on your mind," Zashida said when their daughters passed through the doorway.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that these attacks are becoming more and more frequent," Dalila gave her a look.

"Who hasn't?" her Sister asked. "Lisimba will be pharaoh when Senusnet departs this world. Because of his age, other kingdoms will try to overtake Egypt. They believe that Lisimba is too weak to rule."

The Daughter of Osiris sighed deeply. "This is too much to bear. Alliances are crumbling and the guards cannot hold out forever."

"I know... but we swore to protect Egypt at all costs. Even if it means protecting it from its own people." But Zashida was worried. With the pharaoh dying all kingdoms that swore alliance pulled away. Each wanted the kingdom for their own selfish greed but she would not let that happen.

"And don't you even think of it."

"Think of what?"

"Don't be coy, Sister," said Dalila, "you know exactly what I mean."

Zashida blinked then turned her head away. "We were both instructed if it was ever needed. Agalameia will take my place. However there is a slim chance-"

"A slim chance that only happened once, and the reason why she survived was that she didn't have a daughter."

"Yet shortly after her daughter was born she died. You know this is a burden we must carry, Dalila."

"She is not ready to take on such a role. She is too young."

"So is Theliane but Nathifa trusts her." The thought struck her she slowly turned to face her Sister. "You don't trust her."

Dalila refused to look at her.

Zashida frowned. "Anubis trusts her-"

"But I don't."

"How can you act like this? Regardless of what happens when I pass to the Afterlife Agalameia will take over as the next Sister of the Moon. I trust her to protect our home as do the Guardians and Anubis himself."

"… Trust can easily be broken, Sister."

"Indeed it can." Zashida walked away.

--

Kasuyan stood near the covered wagon, his honey-colored eyes slowly going over the scenery before him. This was the first time in his young life that he had ever left Crete, the island off the coast of Greece. His father had told him about the many places he had traveled to in before his passing, and it was those very stories that made Kasuyan's desire to see the world. When his father's associates began talking of traveling again, Kasuyan was one of the first to volunteer to go.

Their destination was Egypt.

_All sand, limited water,_ Kasuyan thought, _and yet people are thriving here. Father was right; it is amazing._

The people were exotic and so different from those he traveled with. And like on Crete they worshipped many gods instead of one but most bore heads of different animals and were considered very holy. He looked at the temple that the guards had brought them to after they had been found in the desert. Supposedly the women who resided in the temple were very important and had more power then even the pharaoh.

He smiled as he thought back to the young woman who had healed him. _A beautiful angel…_

"Hey, Kasuyan!" a voice called out to him.

Kasuyan turned, catching sight of a slightly taller boy about his age running towards him. Memories of a man with his son from Egypt who had returned with his father on one of his later travels surfaced in his mind.

"Gyasi!" Kasuyan clasped hands with the Egyptian. "I almost can't believe it. By the gods."

"Yours or mine?" Gyasi grinned.

The fair-skinned boy laughed. "How did you know I was here?"

"I overheard in the tavern that a caravan from beyond Egypt's borders had returned, so I had no doubt that it had to be your father's." Gyasi looked around. "Where is he, anyway? Setting up shop? My parents want to see him again."

Kasuyan cast his eyes down. "He's gone… Seven moons ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Gyasi said quietly.

"You didn't know, but now I'm really glad I came with the caravan."

Gyasi smiled and nodded to him. "How do you feel?"

"Better. I thought I wasn't going to make it but... a young woman healed me... she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." Kasuyan said wistfully.

"Really now? What did she look like?"

"Gentle green eyes and rich red-brown hair that falls down her back." He looked at his friend when he heard him gasp. "What's wrong?"

"There's only one girl in Egypt with green eyes but... did you hear her name?"

"No, I didn't. I know for a fact that she did call upon Isis."

Gyasi swallowed before speaking. "Kasuyan, try not to get to upset from what I'm about to say but… it would be best if you forgot about her."

Kasuyan looked at him in shock. "What are you saying?"

"Believe me, what happened was a once in a lifetime opportunity. But you'll never see her again." Gyasi walked off, leaving a stunned Kasuyan in the street.

--

Manu looked at his brother who was glaring at the scrolls before him. "Glaring at it won't make it go away," he said.

"Like I care. Why can't I burn them again?" he growled.

"Asim threatened you, remember?"

"Yeah..." It wasn't that, really. It was mainly because Agalameia would never forgive him. "This is so damn boring!"

"What else would you rather be doing?"

"Anything except reading!"

Manu rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Just finish the scroll, Mosi."

"I'm firstborn," Mosi snapped, "I give you the orders."

_Physically you are but as for your mind, you haven't aged past three,_ Manu thought.

Anubis, who had been sleeping on the floor, lifted his head. He looked around the room before standing and ran to the entrance. Agalameia smiled as she reached down, gently scratching his ears and showering him with affection. He followed her as she entered the room.

The younger twin looked up and smiled as he watched his friend come in. "How are the people?" he asked. They had been at the temple long enough to know what the sound of the horn meant. It was one of the Daughters' duties to help those in need.

"They'll live though for some it was close," she sighed, sitting upon a long sofa as Anubis sat at her feet. "I overheard that the other kingdoms want the land as their own."

"Greedy bastards," Mosi said as he stood up, stretching. "Didn't his father form any alliances?"

"Yes but only with Pharaoh Senusnet; many people don't think Prince Lisimba can handle the pressure but we are not going to give up on him."

"How much longer does the pharaoh have?" Manu asked.

"A few days at the most."

"Why doesn't he just order the other kings to leave this kingdom alone? He's the one who forged the alliances in the first place," Mosi asked.

"Do you really think they'll listen to a dying man?" Manu countered.

"When we were kids those noble brats listened to me."

"Because they were afraid you were going to beat them up."

"Done it before."

The younger sighed and turned to ask Agalameia's opinion but she was lying along the sofa seat, her head pillowed on her arm. She had fallen asleep. Anubis never moved from his spot on the floor.

--

Shadi watched his charge sit solemnly beside the open balcony. It pained the guard to see his prince distressed. He had been there at the prince's side since the moment Lisimba was born.

"Your highness," Shadi spoke gently.

Lisimba released a quiet sigh, never taking his eyes off the marketplace before him. "He's going to die soon. I know that he will join my mother but… how can I measure up to what he has done?"

"You cannot... Your father has done many things during his reign as pharaoh, but you are not him." He stood behind him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I have faith in you. You will be a great pharaoh."

The prince smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you Shadi. I'm glad you're here."

The bodyguard smiled. "I would lay my life down to protect you."

--

That night, the caravan had moved to a lesser-used section of the marketplace. Everyone decided to hold off setting up for a couple days after their ordeal until they had their minds calm.

Kasuyan sat down with a bowl of stew and leaned against a wagon wheel. He fished out a piece of meat, blowing on it so that he wouldn't burn his mouth.

"You've gotta be kidding!"

"Daughters of gods?"

"I tell ya, man, it's the truth! Three of them!"

"So let's get this straight, now. They say their mother is the goddess Isis, and that three different other gods are their fathers?"

"That's the word in the market. They're called the Sisters of the Moon. That's their main title; other times they're called the Daughters of Isis."

Kasuyan paused when he heard the conversation of the older men sitting near the fire pit. Forgetting his supper for the moment, the young traveler rose up and walked over to them.

"Ah, Kasuyan," one of them greeted him. "Have a seat, boy, and listen to this senile old timer's gossip."

"Ain't gossip!" the older man said.

"I caught part of it," said Kasuyan as he took an empty space. "Who are the Sisters of the Moon?"

"Three priestesses," the old timer smiled, happy that someone was taking him seriously for a change. "Isis is their Mother even though they have mortal mothers. And they each have a different Father-"

"Ra, Osiris, and Anubis," another man broke in. "Can you believe this?"

"I wouldn't mock them if I were you. They were the ones who helped us after the attack along with the other priests."

"What do they look like?" Kasuyan couldn't help asking.

"The Daughter of Anubis--her given name is Agalameia. She has dark brown hair, a little wavy, and dark brown eyes. The Daughter of Osiris is named Peisimemne. She has short brown hair, lighter than Agalameia's, and blue eyes. And then Theliane, the Daughter of Ra. Her hair is reddish-brown, rather long, and eyes like emeralds."

_ There's only one girl in Egypt with green eyes…_

"And she's the only girl in Egypt with green eyes," the old timer finished with a smile.

"Please, I saw a boy in the market with green eyes," the first man snorted.

"I said the only girl, not the only one!"

Kasuyan remained quiet as the rest of the small gathering bickered.

_ It would be best if you forgot about her… you'll never see her again…_

"I can understand if their mothers were different but I don't believe a woman, goddess or not, can have three girls at the same time with different fathers," the second man said.

"It's true!" the old man snapped.

"I believe you." Everyone looked at the young man in surprise.

"Kasuyan, maybe you should get some rest. You've had a long day now," one of the men said.

"I am not tired," the boy confessed. "The girl with green eyes-"

"Theliane," the old man interrupted.

"-Theliane was the one who healed me. And I spoke with Gyasi. His father knew my father but he's lived most of his life here in Egypt. They are the Daughters of the gods you've named and the goddess Isis. They are also priestesses of Isis," he told them, taking out a piece of meat from his now cooled stew.

"So it is true."

"And we thought the oracles were amazing."

Kasuyan looked over his should towards the temple of Isis, his thoughts on the priestess who had saved his life.

_ Theliane…_

--

Tumaini picked up another bead and ran the string through it, a small smile on his face as he inspected his craft.

Peisimemne smiled at him. "That's very nice, Tumaini," she commented.

"Is that a gift for someone?" Agalameia asked.

The little boy just smiled and picked up another bead. It was a calm day for Egypt and everyone was enjoying it, including the Daughters of Isis and their guardians. There had no outburst from the other kingdoms since the caravan had arrived and many hoped it meant they had stopped this fruitless war but it was too soon to be sure.

Theliane was thinking back to the young man she had healed. For some reason her thoughts have been plagued of the young man as of late. All she knew of him was that he was part of the caravan and his name was Kasuyan.

_ Kasuyan..._

"Theliane?"

She jumped slightly. "Sadiki… Forgive me, my mind was wondering."

"I've noticed," he said, sitting down next to her on the stone bench. "What is it?"

The Daughter or Ra shrugged. "A lot of things."

Sadiki nodded and decided not to press the matter. He knew that she was still grieving over the loss of Nathifa. Another factor was that the ceremony to name Theliane as the next Daughter of Ra would not commence until she had all three Guardians.

_And it's just Deunoro and me right now,_ he thought. _Please, Ra, send your Daughter her third Guardian. For her, and for your people._

A guard ran into the temple, nearly running into the guards. "I must speak with the Sisters of the Moon!" he panted.

"What's your business with here?" one of the guards asked.

"I come from the palace, Pharaoh Senusnet is on his death bed," the servant told them. "He wishes to see them before he parts into the afterlife."

Everyone looked at each other then Dalila rose to her feet. "We will be there shortly. Tell the pharaoh and the prince."

The palace guard bowed and quickly ran off.

Dalila turned. "Theliane, go get ready."

Nodding, the Daughter of Ra quickly headed to her room.

"Shall we go too?" Agalameia asked.

"No," Zashida placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "We will go, but after we return we will tell you everything."

"Alright," she said softly. They watched as their mothers and Sister ran out of the temple followed by the guards and Guardians. Tumaini stood between the girls and reaching up, held onto their hands.

--

Senusnet was gasping for air, his skin pale as the moonlight. Lisimba sat at his side, holding his hand tightly. He was amazed that his father had made it this far, but the gods were now calling for him.

_I'm not ready, father... I cannot be pharaoh,_ he thought bitterly but tried to remain strong.

The servant came into the room, breathing heavily. "The Sisters... are coming... your highness," he told them, struggling to regain his breath.

"Shadi…" the pharaoh gasped out. "You… have always… watched… over… my son… He… he will need… your guidance… more… than ever…"

"I honored, my lord, for your trust in me," Shadi bowed.

Senusnet looked at his son. "Lisimba… don't be afraid… You will… be… a great… pharaoh… Do not… make… the mistakes… that I have…"

He nodded as tears slowly fell. "I will do my best, father," he told him.

The three women finally arrived and made their way to the bed. Lisimba silently stepped aside to allow them more room.

Senusnet looked at the women and smiled weakly. "Daughters... of Isis... please, continue to... protect... Egypt..." he asked of them.

Dalila nodded and rest her hand on his shoulder. "Oh course, your highness."

"Forgive me... for mistakes I... I have made..."

"The gods know of Set's treachery, your heart will be judged fairly," Zashida told him with all honestly.

The pharaoh smiled weakly, and then looked at Theliane. He held out his hand, and she took it within her own. "I pray… that one day… you will… forgive me for… the pain… I have caused you…"

"You are forgiven, Pharaoh Senusnet," said Theliane, "you must now forgive yourself."

"My shame… will be judged… before Anubis…" Senusnet inhaled sharply and coughed. "Lisimba…"

"I'm here," the prince took his father's hand from Theliane.

Senusnet smiled at his son. "… Lisimba…"

His eyes closed, and his breath was no more.

Lisimba fought the tears as they spilt over his cheeks. "Guide him to the afterlife, mother," he whispered.

The three women silently stood, whispering a prayer for the departed pharaoh. One of the servants left the room to tell the council, who had been waiting outside the chamber, the news. Before the day was out Prince Lisimba would be crowned as Pharaoh of Egypt. The kingdom has lost a king that day but the prince would take the throne.

Lisimba looked at the women, wiping the tears away from his face. "Thank you for coming at his last moment of breath," he said softly.

Zashida placed her hand on the prince's shoulder. "We are sorry for your loss, but he will go on to a better life, and no doubt to reunite with your mother."

Lisimba nodded, turning his head as the priests of Anubis draped a large purple cloth over Senusnet's body then carried the deceased pharaoh from the room.

"Ninety days before he can begin his journey," Shadi said quietly. "The crowning ceremony will begin soon for tonight."

"Of course," said Lisimba and turned to the Sisters. "Will you be there?"

"Yes," Theliane answered before Dalila or Zashida could speak.

He smiled weakly and bowed to them. "Again, I thank you."

"You're welcome."

--

All the nobles, priests and priestesses filled the throne room as the crowning ceremony began. Lisimba was nervous but he struggled to stand tall and strong. It would be difficult but he would not let his father or the kingdom down. He looked over the crowd. All the people seem to be faceless blurs but he was glad to see Shadi, Thabit, Dalila, Theliane, and Zashida as well as the others. He could count on them to be there for him and took strength from that.

Zashida, Dalila, and Theliane stood along the left side of the throne room, dressed in their finest robes and each wearing the symbol representing their Fathers. Peisimemne and Agalameia stood back away from their mothers and Sister. All the Guardians standing near their appointed charges.

Omari stood with Sadiki and Deunoro. After Nathifa's passing, Omari, Sefu, and Zareb took the Trail of Passing, where the gods would decide which Guardians would be chosen to help guide the deceased Sister of the Moon to the Afterlife. In a room filled with large clay jars, each of the three Guardians would choose one jar and place his right hand into it. If the asp bit him, he would guide the Sister to the afterlife.

Since Theliane only had two Guardians at present, only one of her mother's had to remain. Omari was the one who remained. Theliane was the Daughter of Ra, but she was also the blood daughter of Omari. Though it pained him that he could not accompany his beloved Nathifa to the afterlife, he did find comfort knowing that she would be waiting for him, and that he was still watching over their child.

The ceremony was long and at times a bit boring, but then came the moment of truth. Lisimba stepped forward, standing before the High Priest. He was nervous, inside he was trembling like a leaf in a storm but outside he remained strong. I will do my best, father. Bowing he closed his eyes, feeling the slight weight of the crown as it was placed upon his head. Standing he accepted the small specters that show his rule over Egypt and stepped towards the large crowd. He took a deep breath and began his speech.

"I did not think I would have to be pharaoh for a long time... but the gods decided that my father's time had come. I realize that he made mistakes, we've all made mistakes but we learn from them. As pharaoh of Egypt I will do my best to protect our land and its people from invaders. The other kings did not believe I can take such a burden but I promise I will not fail our beloved Egypt."

Shadi smiled warmly as the others inside the throne room nodded.

"As with tradition of the crowning, I have the decision whether to keep the name that was given to me or to give myself a new name," the newly crowned pharaoh swallowed before continuing. "I have decided to give myself a new name. Before my mother passed to the afterlife, she told me that she wanted to give me the name I am going to give myself."

Theliane glanced over to her Sisters then back to the pharaoh.

"I am now Pharaoh Hakizimana."

There was the slight rise of talking but before the new pharaoh could worry they began to chant their new ruler.

"Hail, Pharaoh Hakizimana! Hail, Pharaoh Hakizimana!"

The young man smiled but he knew that others would not be happy about this. His great kingdom would soon be engaged in war all for the throne. Only then would the true test for the newly crowned king be known.

--

Tumaini smiled as he moved the Hound, and then looked at Mosi.

"You win again," Mosi said in shock.

"Why don't you stop letting him win?" Manu

"Who said I was letting him?"

"The one thing about Tumaini," Hanif laughed, "is that once he learns a new game, he will beat you at it, no matter what."

The little boy smiled, his eyes shining.

Sadiki laughed at Manu's expression. "Beaten by a little boy!"

The older twin growled at him. "You've lost to him too, so shut up!"

"At least I can take it like a man," Sadiki grinned.

"How about you, Khalfani?" Manu asked before his brother would do something rash.

"Khalfani won't play against him," said Hanif.

Mosi smirked. "Afraid?"

"I only play against Agalameia," Khalfani returned the smirk, which widened as Mosi frowned.

"How is Theliane?" Manu again decided to change the subject.

"She's with Deunoro before Lisimba… I mean, Pharaoh Hakizimana," Sadiki told him.

"She only needs one more Guardian," Hanif took Mosi's place at the table.

"How long does it take for a Guardian to appear?" Manu asked.

"The gods decide that. Sometimes the Guardians are friends, a noble, a soldier, even an outsider."

"How do we know that the third Guardian will appear? I mean what if someone says he's the one when he really isn't?"

"Ouch," said Mosi.

--

"My lord Pharaoh Hakizimana."

Deunoro watched with much distaste as his father's second wife bowed to the new Egyptian ruler.

"It is such an honor to have an audience with you, great one."

"Rise, Maibe," said the pharaoh.

She did as told, moving upright very slowly. Deunoro rolled his eyes; he knew what she was trying to do. He looked over to right to one of the pillars, seeing Theliane standing just in the shadows.

She had encouraged him to bring the matter to the new pharaoh and promised to be there for him. He was a bit nervous but trusted the Daughter of Ra and turned to the pharaoh.

Hakizimana studied them each in turn, thinking back to the reason the audience was called in the first place. "I am saddened to hear about the death of your husband," he told her.

"Yes it was tragic but the gods deemed to take him," she said sadly, her shoulders dropping.

Yeah right. It took everything the Book Keeper had not to snort out loud.

"And what was the sickness that had caused his suffering?" Hakizimana asked.

"I do not know, my lord," Maibe faked a broken-hearted look.

"Deunoro, were any of your sisters affected by your father's ailment?"

"No, Pharaoh Hakizimana," the Book Keeper answered, "I sent them to stay with my elder brother and his wife during that time."

"They should have stayed at home," Maibe chided. "He needed to see his children before he passed to the afterlife. I even invited Tabari and Umayma to stay with us so that they could care for the girls."

Theliane narrowed her eyes. Something's not right with her. Deunoro said she was insistent that they all stay in their house, and was very angry that they declined.

"I see. The healers could not save him?" he asked.

"No, my lord, but they did try their best!"

"And you are here because you claimed your husband agreed to leave all he had to you, am I right?"

"That's a lie! I was there when my father passed away, my lord," Deunoro interrupted. He lowered his voice, ignoring the glare Maibe was sending him. "He told me that he wanted the money and land to be split between my siblings and myself, so that we would have a home and future for ourselves."

"Your father wrote that I would inherit all the land and money. He signed it as well or don't you remember, my dear son?" the woman asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"I am not your son and you will never be my mother, Ra be praised!" the young man yelled at her, fury blazing in his eyes.

"Do you have the document?" Hakizimana asked.

"Of course, my lord," Maibe removed the papyrus scroll from within the folds of her robes, and started to make way to the pharaoh.

Shadi stepped in her path, holding out his hand.

"I would like to give this to the pharaoh personally," Maibe said.

"You either hand it over to me or I will gladly throw you out of the palace and over the main gate," Shadi promised.

Deunoro had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing at the look on Maibe's face. It was short-lived as she slowly gave the guard the scroll and stepped back.

Shadi walked up to the pharaoh and held out the scroll. Hakizimana took it and unrolled the sheet of papyrus.

Hakizimana read over the scroll carefully, studying the characters very carefully. After a bit he silently lowered it down. He cast his eyes on the young Guardian. He seemed calm yet furious as his eyes darted to his step-mother. Deunoro was here to make sure his siblings were taken care of. This woman, on the other hand, seemed to care about them as well but something was not right. Her eyes never wavered from him and she didn't look like she was in mourning over her husband. He couldn't place his finger on it but he wanted a second opinion.

"Maibe, would you please wait in the other room? I wish to speak with Deunoro."

"My lord, forgive me but the proof is written on the parchment," she protested.

"I understand but I wish to speak with him." She frowned but bowed and walked out of the room. Once she was gone, Hakizimana gave the scroll to Shadi to give to the young man. "Would your father write anything like this?" he asked him, studying his face carefully.

Deunoro looked over the parchment. "That is his cartouche but this is not his testament. I know because I saw him write it two days before he became ill."

"Would you mind if I looked at it?" Theliane stepped out from behind the pillar. She took the scroll, immediately feeling something off about it.

Shadi noticed the look on her face. "What is it?"

"Deunoro, your father did write this," said Theliane.

"That's impossible!" he exclaimed. "If he did write that one then where is the one I saw him compose?"

"Right here." Theliane held the papyrus sheet up and murmured a chant. "Horus, son of my Mother Isis, grant me your sight to remove this deception."

The scroll began to glow and the hieroglyphs moved about on the surface, looks of amazement appeared on the faces of the three men.

Theliane held the scroll out to Deunoro. "And now?"

He nodded vigorously. "That's it! That's exactly what he wrote!"

"But how was it changed?" Shadi asked.

"Maibe either knows a little magic or she knows someone who does," Theliane concluded. "We won't know for certain unless you ask her."

Hakizimana nodded. "Theliane, until you deem it necessary, please remain hidden. Shadi, have Maibe return."

"My lord," Shadi bowed and left the room.

Theliane gave the scroll to Hakizimana and returned to the shadows along the side of the throne room. When Shadi returned with Maibe in tow, she noticed the confident way the woman held herself.

Maibe bowed and smiled at the pharaoh. "My lord."

Hakizimana was quiet for a little bit as he looked at the scroll. "I find it fascinating," he began, "how an extremely skilled scribe would be able to tell if a document was forged. But you, without a doubt, would have succeeded."

"Pharaoh Hakizimana, what are you saying?" Maibe asked, and then her face fell as the pharaoh showed her the scroll.

"Did you alter it yourself with magic?" Theliane asked. "Or did you have someone do it for you?"

Maibe paled as the Daughter of Ra came into view.

Deunoro watched with a smirk. She thought she had succeeded but there was no way she could lie now that the truth had been revealed. "You may as well confess now, Maibe. Lying to the pharaoh is one thing, but lying to the Daughter of Ra is something else," he warned her.

She shot him an angry glare, her hands closing into tight fists. "You little bastard," she hissed behind her teeth.

"Tell me the truth Maibe, who altered the scroll?" Hakizimana asked.

Maibe looked at everyone before releasing a dark chuckle. "I altered the scroll with the power that my master bestowed upon me." She turned her evil smile to Deunoro. "And I also killed your father as a sacrifice to him. He thrives on suffering, always has."

"You bitch!" Deunoro ran at her.

Maibe raised her hands and struck him with a dark energy ball, sending the Guardian flying across the room. Theliane braced herself as her Book Keeper slammed into her and they fell to the floor.

"And now to end the line of Horus!" Maibe sent another ball towards Hakizimana.

Suddenly a large circular object with a glass-like surface and a long handle appeared in front of Hakizimana. The ball of energy went into the glass with shattering it and the glass began to glow.

"I can direct where I want that attack of yours to go, Maibe," said Theliane, now standing on her feet with Deunoro at her side. "Perhaps I should send it back to you."

Her eyes wide but slowly her lips pulled into a smirk. "You can't harm me. My master will gave me more than enough power to protect myself even from you," she laughed.

"I knew there was something I hated about you," the Guardian said angrily. "You're nothing but a greedy bitch!"

"What your mouth, bastard child!" Holding her hands up she sent the attack at them but the mirror glowed and the attack from before was released. The two cancelled the other out, light filling the room. Maibe cursed but she looked up when she heard chanting. When the light cleared she took one look at her step-son, and ran for the doors leading out.

Shadi removed the dagger at his side with practiced grace, sent it flying. The blade sank deeply into the back of the woman's leg, causing her to hit the floor with a cry of pain.

"It's time you pay for your crimes." In the young man's hands was the golden book of Amun-Ra and it was opened, the pages glowing brightly.

Maibe hissed from the pain as she pulled herself to her knees. "Master, I beseech you! Come to my aid, Destroyer of Egypt! Grant me your power to annihilate those before me! Hear my plea, Great Lord Set!"

Her stomach bulged and than a large serpent ripped from the fabric of her robe. It grew larger, encircling the woman.

"As you can see, oh Daughter of Ra," Maibe laughed and gently stroked the scaly body, "you are not the only one who can call upon a god."

Theliane glared at the serpent. "Set."

"Theliane," the dark god hissed. "Last time I visited the kingdom I saw your Sister. Too bad I didn't take the opportunity to kill her."

Green eyes narrowed but she continued to keep her cool. "What makes you so confident this time?" she asked.

The enormous snake titled its head, mimicking a sadistic smile. "Maibe."

"Yes, my lord," she looked at her god.

"Time to uphold your half of our pact."

Maibe paled. "But my lord, I haven't-"

"I agreed to lend you the power for you to use anyway you wanted," Set hissed. "That did not mean you were guaranteed to receive anything when you used it."

"But-" she screamed in pain as the serpent sank it's fangs into her neck. She fell to the floor, dead. Set laughed as he slide from her body but his body seemed to grow larger and longer yet still retained the form of a large serpent.

Deunouro held no remorse for his step-mother but still slowly took a step back. It was Set the entire time. _Somehow I'm not really surprised,_ he thought to himself.

Shadi moved before the young pharaoh, pulling out his sword as he prepared to lay down his life for the young charge. "What will you do now, vile creature?" he commanded.

Set laughed, his fangs dripping acidic venom onto the marble floors. "Fulfill my revenge against the gods. When the line of Horus dies, Egypt will fall into darkness. People will kill one another to claim the throne. I shall sit back, watching and taking in their pain and suffering. The gods will become powerless and I will slaughter them all!"

"So you say."

"Asim!" Theliane cried out.

The Book Keeper stood at the entrance of the throne room.

"What's wrong, Set?" Asim stepped forward. "Can't you take on a higher form? Oh, silly me, I forgot. Part of your punishment is that your powers are limited, and you can't take on a greater form unless it's by sacrifice."

Set glared at the mortal. "How dare you even speak to me, servant of a bastard!"

"A bastard Anubis may be, but even he has more power and recognition than you, Set."

The snake hissed and instead of lunging at the young ruler, decided to take care of the foul Guardian first. "By your blood shall I rise in power!" he proclaimed.

"I think not." His body began to glow, the aura gathering into a figure dressed in robes and armor of a powerful spellcaster the color of blood. The face could not be seen but that didn't matter as the mage flew before Asim, leveling his staff he sent a blast of power at the snake.

Set cried out in pain, the blast sending him to fly and hit the far wall. He crumbled to the floor but slowly rose. "One day Anubis will suffer and those that serve under him shall fall."

"Now while his Daughter and the Guardians live and breathe."

"Then I shall start by getting rid of you!" Set charged at him, but a flurry of white and gold swept Asim out of harms way, and Set's mouth crashed into the stone floor.

Wingweaver gently put Asim on his feet next to Shadi.

Deunoro opened the Book of Amun-Ra. Quickly skimming over the pages; he found the spell and recited the words.

A large black and purple tear appeared behind Set, and dark mist flowed out, enveloping the dark god. Hissing and flopping about in attempts to escape but to no avail, Set was dragged into the dark abyss and the tear wove itself together.

Everyone looked at Deunoro. "What did you do?" Hakizimana asked.

"I sent him… to the Shadow Realm."

Theliane gasped. "But the Shadow Realm is not permanent," she said.

"It's true," said Asim. "There is always a chance he can be let loose."

"It'll buy us some time though," he sighed and let the book close.

Shadi slowly relaxed and looked at the bloody mess of Maibe. "I shall call someone to clean this up."

Hakizimana nodded. "Deunoro," he waited until the Guardian looked at him. "Your siblings will inherit your father's estate."

"Thank you, pharaoh." Deunoro bowed then looked at his stepmother's corpse. _At least my god answers my prayers, Maibe._


	7. The Path Begins

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou and Janime Lee

The Path Begins

Thabit wondered the market aimlessly. Confusion ruled his mind after his recent meditation at Karnak temple. The vision he received was haunting him relentlessly. Even his aunt, Bahiti couldn't give him an interpretation.

_ The heavens parted and a large red serpent creature flew down - its large mouth open with a giant roar, sending its enemies across the sands. The rider remained calm at the events before her. Eyes blue as the Nile looked directly at him, and she held out her left hand._

He sighed and looked up into the clear sky. _The gods must have a path set out for me, but I do not know what it could be,_ he thought to himself. He felt like he should know the rider but his mind refused to work with him. But it would come to him. He wasn't sure when or how but it would come.

So lost in his thoughts, Thabit walked into the section of the market where the caravan was setting up.

"Gyasi! Watch out!"

Too late. Thabit was knocked into a large barrel and then fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry!"

Groaning, Thabit looked up and found a boy around his age staring down at him with a concerned look mixed with some embarrassment. Another boy came into his sight--this one had honey-colored hair and lighter skin than anyone in Egypt.

"Are you alright?" the fair-skinned boy asked.

"I think so," Thabit sat up, rubbing his right side where he crashed into the barrel.

"Nice going, Gyasi."

"I didn't see him! How could I with all those canvases piled in my arms?"

"I told you to watch out."

"Kasuyan," Gyasi raised his hand as if to punch the foreigner.

Thabit decided to grab Gyasi's wrist to stop him from punching Kasuyan and to allow himself to get to his feet.

"I'm fine, I should have watched where I was going," he said and patted Gyasi on the shoulder. "No harm down."

"Yeah see?" Kasuyan said with a goofy grin.

The brunette sighed but cracked a smile. "What are you doing just wondering around, Thabit?"

"Trying to figure out something," the other Egyptian boy answered. "I just left Karnak Temple."

"You've been going there a lot recently."

"I've been meditating there. What are you doing here?"

Gyasi grinned. "This is Kasuyan. His father was a merchant and many years ago, my father and I went to Crete for a while. That's how we know each other."

"The caravan hasn't left Crete for quite some time," Kasuyan picked up. "My father passed on seven moons ago. A few of his associates decided to return to Egypt this year so I decided to come."

"Oh, sorry to hear that but how do you like Egypt?" he asked.

"Amazing. It reminds me so much of Crete but it's also so different," he sighed. "The Sisters of the Moon remind me of the oracles back home."

Thabit looked puzzled. "Oracles?"

"They see the future and answer to the gods. And when they tell you what they see, it's going to happen no matter what."

"They sound almost like the Sisters of the Moon."

"I heard about them," said Kasuyan. "But the oracles, as far as I know, do not have gods' blood in their veins."

"Kasuyan! Gyasi!"

The boys turned and saw Demetrios shaking his fist at them.

"Hurry up over there! We don't have time to talk! We're already behind setting up!"

"Yes, sir!" they replied.

"Sorry, Thabit," Gyasi apologized.

"Do you need help?" Thabit asked.

"Sure," Kasuyan smiled. "But let's ask Demetrios first. You know how he gets."

"I saw yesterday," Gyasi grumbled.

--

Agalameia watched the people go about their lives, sighing to herself. She wished she could enjoy that feeling but shook her head. _I'm the Daughter of Isis, and Anubis is my father. I have two wonderful sisters and friends who care about me. What more could I want?_ she asked herself.

The sleek jackal watched her quietly, his large ears flickering as he heard new sounds but he lifted his head when he heard soft footsteps. His body went alert yet his tail wagged when he saw the tall young man. The man smiled and motioned him to be quiet.

Khalfani moved silently until he was standing behind the young woman. "Agalameia?"

She jumped, turning to him and smiled. "Khalfani, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in," she smiled.

"It's alright. I bought these for you." He brought a bouquet of exotic flowers up to her. "I hope you like them."

"They're beautiful," she said and inhaled their wondrous scents. "I haven't seen flowers like these before. Where did you find them?"

"I was in the market earlier and the caravan that arrived the other day already had a stand set up and was selling flowers."

"Thank you," Agalameia smiled at Khalfani. She raised herself up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

Khalfani felt his cheeks burn slightly from the action. "You're welcome." He paused for a bit then cleared his throat. "I was wondering, Agalameia, would you like to go into the market?"

She stopped briefly, remembering what happened the last time she went outside the temple. "I don't know," she said, playing with one of the petals. "I'm just worried that something will happen. What if the people recognize me? What would they do?"

He gently took her hand in his own, having her look into his eyes. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "As long as you're with me, then I have nothing to fear."

He smiled and waited as she set the flowers in a vase of water. Heading out they told Zashida that they were going to the market. She told them to be back before night and smiled as they left.

"Where are you going?" Mosi asked as he watched them put on their cloaks.

Khalfani glared at him as he tied his cloak. "Don't you have some studying to do?" he asked.

"Finished so Asim said I was free for the rest of the day," he added smugly. "You're going out, aren't you."

"For a little while," Agalameia smiled. "I know I've been hesitant about going out again but I would like to see the caravan setting up."

"If you don't mind," Mosi reached for another cloak, "I can go-"

"Mosi!" Manu ran up to his brother. "Jabari said for you and I to meet him in the arena."

"For what?"

"Training, no doubt," Khalfani said, managing to keep the smile off his face.

Mosi frowned. "I'm going out."

"It would be best that you do not disobey Jabari," Agalameia warned. "I've seen him angry when Deunoro was late for training and Sefu was his teacher."

He wanted to protest but sighed. "Fine." Ignoring Khalfani he reached up and gently trailed his fingers along her cheek. "Be safe."

She blushed but nodded, taking his hand in her own. "We'll be back soon."

"She'll be in safe hands," the taller boy said, leading her out and couldn't help but smirk. He was slowly winning the battle.

"Mosi let's go!" Manu said, taking a hold of his brother's arm and led (more like dragged) him to the arena.

--

Hanif held Peisimemne's hand in a firm grip as they walked through the market. Dalila was against her daughter's wish to see the caravan setting up after what happened at Karnak Temple, so the two had snuck outside the temple with help from Sadiki. Despite their attempts to convince Theliane to join them, the Daughter of Ra chose to remain within the temple grounds. Sadiki stayed as well.

They couldn't lie to the Daughter of Osiris but they would do their best to keep her from finding the truth.

The young man looked around and smiled. "There it is," he told her, pointing to where they saw men putting up tents and the like.

"Then let's go and see," she smiled and they walked towards the area, still holding the other's hand tightly.

A rather tall person bumped into Peisimemne. Hanif immediately pulled her aside before the person could try anything.

"Excuse me," he said, ushering a shorter person next to him.

"Khalfani?" Hanif asked.

The couple stopped and looked at him. "Hanif?"

"Peisimemne?"

"Agalameia?"

The four stared at each other then Hanif and the two Sisters started laughing lightly as Khalfani shook his head.

"I thought your mother didn't want you to leave the temple," Agalameia said quietly.

"She didn't," her Sister replied, "Sadiki and Theliane helped us leave."

"I thought you never wanted to visit the market again?" the slightly shorter guardian asked.

"Nothing will harm her as long as I'm around," the taller boy said sternly.

Peisimemne smiled as she saw her sister blush lightly. "Since we're going to the same place why don't we go together? There's safety in numbers."

"Indeed," Khalfani agreed.

--

"All done," said Kasuyan.

Demetrios looked over the tents the three boys had set up, and the stockpiles stacked neatly behind the makeshift table. "Very good," the older man nodded his approval. "Go take a little time to rest but don't make it all afternoon."

"Yes, sir," they answered and made their way from the caravan.

"Rather harsh, isn't he?" Thabit couldn't help mentioning.

"Yeah but we would be lost without him," the blonde sighed, wiping his brow.

"So what do we do now?" the brunette asked.

At that moment four figures in hooded robes stepped into the area, watching the people of the caravan set up tents and set their supplies together. To the girls, it was amazing to see so many people working together. It was also clear to see how they were not from Egypt with their colored eyes, different hair styles, and even the cut of their clothing.

Agalameia walked up to the three boys, mainly the foreigner. "You are from the caravan, are you not?"

Khalfani placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't believe that he understands us."

"And why wouldn't I?" the blonde boy asked, startling the small group.

"You speak our words!" Hanif beamed.

"My father was here many years ago," the blonde pointed to the brunette. "Gyasi and his father traveled back with my father and we taught each other how to exchange words."

"Difficult as it was," Gyasi laughed.

"True, but we learned faster than our fathers did," he turned back to the group. "My name is Kasuyan."

The young lady smiled. "My name is Agalameia, this is my sister Peisimemne, and our guardians Khalfani and Hanif."

The blonde nodded to them. "Nice to meet you all." He then winced when he felt his friend pinch his arm. "What was that for, Gyasi?" he hissed.

"These are the Daughters of Anubis and Osiris! Two of the Sisters of the Moon!" he answered.

Peisimemne giggled behind her hand. "It's alright. We will not receive the title until our time has come," she explained.

Thabit looked at Peisimemne. "Are you alright?" he asked. "What happened at Karnak-"

"I thought you looked familiar," said Hanif.

Peisimemne bowed her head. "Thank you for your help."

"It was nothing," said Thabit. "Nexeu threatened both you and Prince--I mean Pharaoh Hakizimana."

"At least he's been dealt with," said Khalfani.

Gyasi and Kasuyan looked at each other but shrugged.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Gyasi asked.

"Hanif and I are escorting the ladies around the market," Khalfani answered.

"Mind if we go with you?" asked Kasuyan. "Since we arrived in Egypt, I haven't had time to explore your city."

"Of course," Agalameia answered.

Khalfani frowned. "I don't believe it's a good-"

"Khalfani," the young woman looked at him, "please."

Releasing a quiet sigh, the Guardian nodded his head. As long as they don't try anything, he thought.

--

Theliane sat on a long bench just inside the balcony of her room, overlooking the temple gardens. She watched Tumaini play with Agalameia's pet jackal; giggles and yips floated up to her ears. She smiled, remembering when she was the one playing in the gardens with her Sisters and their first Guardians.

Sadiki watched her from the doorway, smiling to himself. He cared for her deeply and loved watching her. I wish I had the courage to tell her that I wish to be more than friends, he thought to himself. Taking a deep breathe he knocked on the door, smiling as she turned to look at him. "Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Sadiki, please come in." He walked over and she made room on the bench for him to have a seat. "Was there something you needed?"

"No, I was just admiring the beauty of the day," he answered.

"Yes, the gods have bestowed a great gift onto us," she sighed, looking out the window at the lands of Egypt.

_I can think of something far greater, _Sadiki thought as he looked at her.

Theliane turned her head and looked out to the gardens. "Remember when we were Tumaini's age?" she asked quietly. "And we did what he's doing now."

"Seems almost a lifetime," Sadiki admitted, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and let his fingers trail over her cheek.

She leaned into his hand, savoring the gentle touch. Her emerald eyes looked into his equally rare lavender ones. Sadiki leaned closer and gently brushed his lips against hers.

It was very different from the kiss they shared nearly six years ago, but at that time they were only ten and didn't realize the significance behind a kiss.

Both had grown physically and mentally over the years, their friendship growing stronger but would it evolve into something more? The young man secretly hoped so. Sighing softly he reached out and covered her hand with his own.

"Theliane... there's something I want to tell you," he began.

"You can tell me anything, Sadiki," she breathed softly.

"I know... but it's hard to put into words..." _Dare I tell her how I feel about her?_

"I would like to hear what you're trying to tell me."

Sadiki paused; shutting his eyes and took a deep breath. "I-"

Anubis pounced on Sadiki, knocking the unaware Guardian backwards off the bench, and landed on the stone floor.

Theliane was at his side in a heartbeat. "Anubis!" she yelled, grabbing the jackal and pulled him away from licking Sadiki's face.

"Sorry!" Tumaini ran into the room. "He ran from me and I followed."

Theliane gave Anubis to the young boy. "Sadiki, are you alright?"

"I'm in pain," he coughed, "and covered in slobber."

The Daughter of Ra helped him sit up, being careful as she could. Then she placed her hands on Sadiki's back. Her hands began to glow briefly, and then she pulled them away.

"Thank you," Sadiki said and rose to his feet.

Tumaini looked guilty at them. "Will you two play with me?" he asked.

"Of course we will," Theliane smiled at the boy.

Sadiki nodded his head. _I'll tell her later,_ he thought. _There's plenty of time._

--

"Delicious," Peisimemne licked her fingers and smiled at the thought of her mother's expression if she ever saw what her daughter had just done. But they were in the market and Peisimemne had to act like a commoner rather than a priestess.

"Very good," Agalameia agreed. "What was it called again?"

"Beef stew," Kasuyan answered then spit a small piece of bone into the empty bowl before placing it on the counter for Cytherea to take. The older woman had served Kasuyan's family for many years, and had become a second mother to Kasuyan after his mother had taken ill and passed away.

Hanif smiled as he wiped his mouth. "I've never tasted anything like this before."

Khalfani looked around at the people before turning to the blonde. "Tell us about your homeland."

"Well it's different from here. They're many different plants everywhere and my home is an island surrounded by the ocean but like here we have statues of the gods and goddesses we worship. We also have oracles."

"Are they like priestesses?"

"In a way yes. The gods communicate through them and have the power to foresee the future. They live in their own temple where people come to see them."

"Interesting," said Thabit.

Kasuyan looked at the two Sisters. "How come Theliane didn't come with you?" he asked quietly. He flushed at the looks everyone gave him.

"I'm sorry," Gyasi apologized, "I didn't tell him."

"She's in mourning," Hanif started.

"Her mother, Nathifa, was killed," Peisimemne said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's a duty we must bear. We lay our lives down for Egypt and its people," Agalameia nodded.

Kasuyan nodded. _She lost her mother... I lost mine years ago..._ he thought to himself. _I have an idea. _

Gyasi watched as his old time friend stood. "Where are you going?"

"To do something. I'll be back. It was nice meeting you all." Smiling he waved and headed out. Stopping at the venders he got some flowers and asking for directions, headed for the Temple of Isis.

--

"Tumaini!" Sadiki yelled as he chased the boy down the hall.

"I just want to borrow it!"

"It is not a toy! It's very dangerous if you're not careful!"

"Don't worry! I will be careful!" Tumaini reassured.

"Not unsupervised you aren't!"

"I promise to be extra careful!"

"Stop running or you'll get hurt!" If anything did happen to the young boy it would be on his head.

Tumaini laughed as he turned the corner. He was going to be careful so what was the problem?

Theliane laughed quietly as her Guardian chased Tumaini around the temple. As long as the catch held the dagger in place, Tumaini wouldn't injure himself.

_Although, Tumaini is very skilled in figuring out puzzles like Hanif, _she thought.

A temple guard walked up to her and bowed. "Forgive me, Daughter of Ra," he said, "but there is a young man at the temple entrance who wishes to speak with you. He is from the caravan that recently arrived and he claims that you healed him."

Theliane's heart jumped. "Did you happen to ask for his name?"

"Yes. He calls himself Kasuyan."

_Kasuyan._ "I would like to see him then."

"Forgive me, Daughter of Ra, but is it wise? It may be a trick."

"I understand your concern but I have faith," she smiled.

The guard smiled just a bit and nodded, leading her to the entrance. The young Guardian was still chasing the little boy and the black jackal watched from his spot.

The temple guard returned with a pale-skinned young man carrying a bouquet of several flowers in his hands.

Kasuyan's heart sped up as his eyes landed upon the young woman who had healed him after the attack on his caravan. He bowed deeply before Theliane and held out the flowers.

"Thank you for helping me and my friends," said Kasuyan.

"You are welcome," Theliane smiled at him as she took the bouquet. Whoever had arranged them was amazing. Some of the flowers were native to Egypt mixed with the ones that had been brought from Crete.

"I... I know it's not much, but I thought you may enjoy them," he said with a flush on his face.

"They're beautiful," she commented, taking in the sweet scent.

He couldn't help but watch her. Even the statues of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty, paled in comparison. His heart began to beat like a drum. _What is this feeling? Could I possibly have some amount of feelings for her? _he asked himself.

Sadiki finally managed to get the dagger away from Tumaini; with the dagger in one hand and the child's wrist in the other, the Guardian walked back to the temple's main hallway entrance.

He stopped when he saw Theliane talking with a pale-skinned boy. The visitor was of their age and held a bouquet of flowers, which he then gave to Theliane.

Sadiki frowned and tightened the grip of both his hands.

"Ow! Sadiki! That hurts!" Tumaini yelped.

That caused both young adults to look at him.

"Sadiki!"

He released the young boy, murmuring an apology as he tensely slid the dagger into his belt. "Sorry I was lost in my thoughts," he explained.

"You should be a bit more careful," the Daughter said, petting Tumaini's hair when he reached her.

The little boy rubbed his wrist but looked at the new stranger with curiosity. He still hid behind the older woman.

Kasuyan smiled and slowly knelt but didn't dare to move forward. "Hello there," he smiled, trying to be friendly.

"This is Kasuyan," Theliane spoke gently to the young boy clutching at her skirt. "He's with the caravan."

Tumaini slowly stepped out from behind the Sister of the Moon but he still looked ready to hide again.

"His name is Tumaini," Theliane said to Kasuyan. "Please forgive him. He becomes unsettled around people he doesn't know."

"I understand," said Kasuyan. He held out his hand to the child. Tumaini looked at Kasuyan for a moment before hesitantly placing his own hand into the elder's.

Sadiki's mouth fell open at the scene before him. Tumaini never let anyone he didn't know get too close to him, and now the child was holding the hand of a foreigner!

The foreigner smiled, carefully closing his hand around his. "Nice to meet you."

Tumaini smiled at him. He knew he just meet the man, but he felt like he could trust him.

Theliane was glad and looked at Sadiki. "Did you need something?" she asked softly.

He blinked but slowly shook his head. "No, it can wait but I did manage to get my dagger back."

"I remember when I took my father's sword without his permission when I was Tumaini's age," Kasuyan said grimly and he traced his right index finger along his stomach going up to his ribs. "I tripped and fell on it. Fortunately, it didn't go deep."

"That must have been terrible," said Theliane.

"It was. I couldn't stop screaming until after the healer left."

Sadiki looked at the flowers in Theliane's hands, feeling the slight anger and suspicion building inside. "Where did those come from?"

"Kasuyan brought them," Theliane smiled.

"They're from Crete, my homeland," Kasuyan explained.

"Forgive me, but how is it that you know how to speak our words?" Sadiki asked.

"My father was in charge of the caravan for many years," Kasuyan began. "When he returned from one particular trip many years ago, a man and his son accompanied him back to Crete. They stayed with us and we were able to exchange words."

"Through them you learned our language." He nodded.

"How long will you be staying?" Theliane asked.

"We're not sure just yet. Egypt has so much to offer but I would like to stay here for a while," he smiled.

Tumaini looked up at Theliane then Kasuyan. Smiling he took their hands in his own. He looked like a little imp up to something.

"He can see the temple," said Tumaini--it was not a question.

"I don't see why not." Theliane smiled at Kasuyan. "Please follow us."

Sadiki managed to keep the disproving frown off his face but he sent a look to Kasuyan, warning the foreign boy not to cross any boundaries.

The blonde looked at him wit no fear in his eyes but followed the priestess and child. He silently prayed to his gods that hey would stay just a while longer.

--

Peisimemne and Agalameia both stood before a vender, admiring his wares. Never had they seen anything so exquisite before with gem stones they have never heard of until now.

"Look!" Agalameia carefully held up a broad necklace that held the image of a woman holding a bow and arrow, standing before a crescent moon.

"Ah that is Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon. She is a protector of women and animals, a fierce warrior. She is also the twin sister of Apollo, the God of the Sun," the vendor told them.

"Apollo," the Daughter of Osiris repeated. "In Egypt, Ra is the god of the sun."

"We may be worshipping the same god, just under a different name," the vendor smiled.

"But Ra doesn't have a sister," Hanif spoke quietly.

Khalfani shrugged, and then shifted his eyes to another emblem. "Who is this?"

"Ares, the God of War. He is the older brother of Zeus, and lover of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. Ironic that the God of War and Goddess of Love would consummate."

"If they were happy," Khalfani murmured casting his eyes to Agalameia.

"Is this Artemis?" Agalameia pointed to the woman archer using the crescent moon as a bow.

"Yes, that is she."

She let her fingers glide over the image. "It's lovely."

"You have a keen eye, my lady," the merchant grinned.

Thabit kept looking around as the two Sisters browsed the wares. He had a terrible feeling that he just couldn't shake and it unnerved him greatly. His eyes came upon a man standing near the edge of the bazaar just before where the caravan had set up. The man was wearing a long dark robe and the shadow of his hood covered his face, but Thabit could still see his features.

Before Thabit could say something to the Sisters' Guardians, the man walked off and disappeared down one of the streets.

They stayed there for a bit longer before moving on. Many new things caught the girls' eyes as they continued walking through the market, as the young men keeping an ever-alert eye on their safety and well-being. Life outside the temple was an entirely new world for them, and they wanted to enjoy every moment. For when they returned back home, they would more than likely be unable to enjoy another day such as this.

Not all was serene within the Temple of Isis. Theliane peeked out from behind the pillar, watching as the Daughter of Osiris headed down the hallway. The Daughter of Ra had no doubt that Dalila had gone beyond furious for being unable to find Peisimemne. And it was getting harder to make up excuses to avoid the older woman.

Sadiki and Tumaini were doing their best to help Theliane slip away when Dalila was heading towards them.

_I hope they come back soon,_ Theliane prayed as she quickly ducked into a vacant room.

--

"Where is she?" Dalila practically hissed through her teeth.

Sadiki held his breathe as he gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "As I said before I don't know where Peisimemne," he said.

"Where is Theliane?" she hissed angrily.

Tumaini hid behind the older boy but said nothing.

"She is attending to business somewhere in the temple."

She raised a brow at him. "You are her Guardian yet you do not know where she is?"

He resisted the urge to growl and a slight frown came to his face. "She is within the temple walls and safe." _Which much more than I can say about your Daughter,_ he thought to her.

Dalila narrowed her eyes at Sadiki. The little waif that had been adopted into their lives was extremely difficult to retrieve information from, and it still held true to this day.

The Daughter of Osiris tilted her head slightly to look around Sadiki. "Tumaini, please come out."

Now Sadiki was nervous. Tumaini never lied to anyone. But he did stay quiet when he didn't want anyone to learn something.

The little boy slowly moved forward but continued to stay close to the Guardian.

Dalila took a step closer and knelt before him. "Do you know where my daughter is?" she asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Do you know where she is?"

He nodded once more.

"Where is she?"

_Please Tumaini,_ Sadiki pleaded.

"With Hanif."

"And do you know where Hanif is?"

Tumaini shook his head.

Sighing, Dalila rose to her feet. "For your sake, Sadiki, you better not be lying to me."

"Why would I lie to you?" the young Guardian smiled.

"I could probably think of a reason." Or five, Dalila added mentally as she walked away.

Sadiki let the smile drop and let out a huge sigh.

"We lied," said Tumaini.

"No, we didn't."

"But we know Peisimemne went into the market."

"We know where she went," Sadiki explained. "We don't know where she is in the market so we didn't lie. Had Dalila asked where Peisimemne went, we would have told her. But we don't know exactly where she is. Understand?"

Tumaini smiled at the Guardian.

_He still uses that excuse, _Dalila thought, _glad that she ducked behind the pillar and overheard Sadiki's explanatory loophole._ Shaking her head at the boy's sneaky ways, Dalila went off to find her Guardians and retrieve her daughter.

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: Ooh boy are they gonna be in trouble

Janime: Well they didn't lie. Not entirely.

Heikou: Yeah... I still don't wanna be in there shoes.

Janime: We won't ask.

Heikou: Right. Okay, we apologize for no note last chapter.

Janime: We were both tired so we skipped it. Our jobs are draining us of energy and time.

Heikou: Not to mention I'm moving soon.

Janime: But we'll keep going until this saga is finish.

Heikou: Should we give them a bit of a treat for sticking with us this long?

Janime: Of course. Market shopping continues.

Heikou: Little squabble.

Janime: Guardians chosen.

Heikou: Romance blossoms.

Janime: Jealousy festers.

Heikou: I won't say who kicks the bucket.

Janime: Neither will I.


	8. A Heavy Burden

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou and Janime Lee

A Heavy Burden

As the sun rose to its high point, he watched the two Sisters of the Moon and their Guardians from a distance. He couldn't make his move just yet, for he knew that the Guardians would intervene. They were young but extremely skilled.

He continued to follow them as they made their way through the market. His fellow cult members considered it a granted opportunity that the caravan had returned even after the original owner had died years ago of "natural" causes.

A smirk played on his lips knowing that the potion slipped into the merchant's wine was slowly killing him from the inside out, and no doubt that he had suffered for at least one year. He glanced over to the other vender, seeing one of his associate waiting, then nodded.

It was time.

Hanif was still on edge. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and he could not get the image of that stranger out of his head. He knew they should go back to the temple but he knew that Dalila would not let Peisimemne step foot outside the temple to enjoy the day as a commoner.

_Just one more hour then we head back,_ he told himself.

A group of children ran past, laughing and tossing a cloth ball tied with string between them. Hanif couldn't help smiling, remembering when he used to be like them before he arrived at them Temple of Isis.

"Just one more," Agalameia pleaded, looking at Khalfani with an expression that she knew would work. It always did on her mother and Theliane.

"Alright," the tall Guardian sighed, giving in. "But we have to head back soon."

She smiled and quickly hugged him before dashing to another stall. She missed the slight color rushing to her Guardian's face but he quickly fought it down. It was clear to see that he cared for the young woman more than just a friend.

Peisimemne giggled as she watched her Sister. "All these years and you still submit to her look," she teased him.

"I don't want her unhappy," he said firmly but they just laughed.

Thabit smiled and looked to see where Gyasi had disappeared. At the moment, the other Egyptian boy was at a vendor that was selling fabrics. A girl, probably a couple years younger than Gyasi, occupied the stall. She had extremely long hair and gentle eyes that were a mixture of several shades of green.

As Thabit approached them, Gyasi was talking to her in Greek.

"Enjoying yourself?" Thabit asked.

Gyasi spoke to the girl and turned to Thabit. "Sorry," Gyasi grinned. "Thabit, this is Mona. I was just telling her that her name in Egypt is Salama."

The girl smiled and blushed prettily.

Thabit shook his head slightly. "These fabrics are lovely."

Gyasi translated and the girl seemed to beam as she said something to him in Greek.

"She said thank you and asks if you wanted to buy some fabric for anyone special."

Thabit pursed his lips. _Someone special…_ his eyes quickly to Peisimemne then returned to the fabric just as fast. He slowly flipped through the fabrics, not noticing the dark robed men making their way towards the Sisters of the Moon.

--

Kasuyan walked back into the market, feeling lighter than a feather carried by the wind. Theliane was a wonderful young woman. Pleasant to talk to and she was very caring. It was no wonder why Tumaini adored her.

Sadiki had been a little less than obvious that he didn't like Kasuyan there. The glares and blunt answers were beyond giveaways. Fortunately, Tumaini kept Theliane occupied when the two older boys were at a stare-off.

He looked around for his friends. As much as he had wanted to spend more time with the priestess he knew he still had duties with the caravan. Besides, he could also learn more about the lovely young angel that saved his life through her sisters, could he not?

He froze, narrowing his eyes. A man dressed in a hood robe caught his attention. Normally it wouldn't but why was the man wearing something like that in this heat? Even the natives of the land wore loose light-colored linens but this one seemed to try to hide everything about his appearance. _Something doesn't feel right,_ the blonde thought to himself.

Then suddenly, he was roughly shoved to the side.

"Watch it!" Kasuyan yelled at the rude person, and stopped when he saw that this one was also dressed in a dark hooded robe.

And walking towards the Sisters of the Moon.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Kasuyan quickly went after the hooded figure.

--

Theliane gently touch a petal of one of the flowers Kasuyan had brought for her, and now they were in a metal vase on a table near the balcony. The gentle wind that flowed past the archway carried the floral scents throughout the room.

She smiled at the memory of the young man. There was something about him that made her want to see him again. He was different from others that was a fact, but even so there was something else about him. She knew that deep down she could trust him with her life.

Suddenly, Theliane's body jerked and she grabbed the edge of the table to balance herself. Once steady, the Daughter of Ra walked out onto the balcony, her eyes traveling over the rooftops and looked towards the market.

"No…"

--

Gyasi landed on a large basket filled with straw. The basket then broke and the straw fell about the young man.

_They do mean business,_ he thought and rubbed his neck.

A hand grabbed his arm, and Gyasi looked up at Kasuyan. The Greek boy was without question very angry at the transpiring events.

Khalfani and Hanif moved Peisimemne and Agalameia behind them, and now faced the three robed men. Thabit also stood near the two Guardians, swearing in his mind that he would not let any harm befall the two Sisters.

The hooded men slowly advanced upon them, showing they meant serious business. It was clear to see that they knew who they were so talking out of this situation wouldn't work. The young men would risk their lives for the women though, not afraid and not backing down.

"Give up, you cannot hope to win," one of the men laughed.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Khalfani said in a cold tone.

"What in Hades' name do you men want?" Kasuyan asked.

"Foreign trash!" one of the men snarled. "You dare speak of your god in our land! Set tends to favor outsiders, but you seem to have fallen from that stature."

"I will never bow to a god that would destroy anything just for amusement!" Kasuyan barked.

"Then you can kneel in pieces!" The robed man pulled out a short sword and charged at the blonde. Kasuyan shoved Gyasi away and grabbed a large clay bowl. Ducking quickly to the side, he avoided the attack and slammed the bowl against the man's head. The attacker slumped to the ground unconscious.

"How dare you stand in our way!" another man yelled.

"I stand for what I believe is right," he said firmly.

Hanif looked around, hoping to find a way out. If they could reach the temple's ground the girls would be safe! If we can just escape these men, he thought angrily.

"A rare trait these days."

Everyone looked at the speaker.

"The Daughter of Osiris!" someone cried out. The onlookers immediately fell to their knees, whispering prayers and small chants.

"So," the robed man smirked, "you finally decided to leave your little shelter now, have you? I see that you also brought along your dogs."

Dalila narrowed her eyes at the man, also knowing that her three Guardians did not take the insult lightly. She could feel Garai shift-his action telling her that he wanted to get to Peisimemne the moment he had a chance.

"Mother!" Peisimemne gasped. _If we manage to escape these men I'll never leave the temple!_

"Ah, your child is that one."

"Stay away from her," Dalila growled.

"You and your Sister are past your child-bearing years," the hooded man smiled darkly. "Wouldn't it be such a shame for the lines of Osiris and Anubis to suddenly end?"

Fadil ran at the man, scythes held tightly in both hands and ready to strike. The man held up his right arm and Fadil slashed at him, only to have his blade stop the moment it contacted the stranger's forearm.

He blinked in shock. "What the-?"

The man smirked, pushing him back. The sleeve fell to the ground to reveal black armor covering the man's arm. "You think we would come ill-prepared?" he mocked.

Kasuyan frowned, his eyes darting every which way in hopes to find an escape. _Wish I could hit them all over the head with a pot but I doubt they're that dense, _he thought to himself.

Khalfani made sure Agalameia was behind him at all times. He knew she was trembling but he reached for her hand. "I'll protect you no matter what," he whispered to her.

She only nodded but terror seemed to grip her heart. She could feel something building that she didn't notice the way several small figures scuttled out from her shadow and moved towards the nearest man. The scorpions lifted their stingers and bought them down hard and fast, repeatedly striking the man's shadow.

He jerked, screaming in pain as the shadow scorpions continued their attack. He fell to the ground, eyes wide and no longer breathing.

Dalila saw the small shadows hurry back to Agalameia's shadow. _Father, please,_ she prayed, _if she is truly the Daughter of Anubis, don't let her follow the Black Scorpion's path._

"Watch out!" Gyasi ran in front of Peisimemne, holding up a large wooden platter. The dart one of the other men had fired towards the young priestess was now imbedded in the wood.

_Now!_ With a battle cry Kasuyan lunged at the men, tackling him to the ground and began to punch at him. "Get outta here!" he yelled at his new friends.

Hanif didn't want to leave the blonde but they had no choice. "Let's go!" Making sure he had Peisimemne's hand they all ran. Dalila followed as well as two of her Guardians. One stayed long enough to help the blonde before following. The crowd of people at that moment made sure the group was lost in the mass, saying nothing as the remaining men shoved them aside, trying -in vain to search for the priestesses, their guardians, and daughters.

--

"Did we lose them?"

Garai peeked through the window of the empty house. "I believe so," he said quietly, "but there's always a chance. Just because we only saw those who attacked doesn't mean that they were the only ones."

Dalila nodded, keeping to the shadows. She looked around the small accommodations, and guessed that the place hadn't been used in years. To her right was a pile of large sand-colored cloths. Picking one up, Dalila examined it. Dust had collected upon it, but it was as large as a bed sheet.

The Daughter of Osiris immediately wrapped it around Garai so he now looked like a commoner. "What are you doing?"

"Our clothing makes us too conspicuous," Dalila wrapped another large sheet around herself. "If they see us before we see them, who knows what will happen."

Garai nodded gravely at the unwanted thoughts entering his mind. He grabbed another sheet and ripped two long strips, giving one to his charge and tied the other around his waist.

As he moved to check outside again, he stopped when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. "Garai, I want you to find Peisimemne."

He spun around, eyes wide.

"You have to make sure she returns to the temple unharmed," Dalila finished.

Garai shook his head. "But then you'll be unprotected. I cannot leave you like this."

"Please, my love, she must be safe. If anything happens to Peisimemne then Osiris' line ends." Dalila stepped closer. "I know you won't fail our daughter."

He looked at her for a long time even as he lowered his head and kissed her softly, his hand gently caressing her cheek. "Please, be careful," he pleaded with her.

She nodded, smiling softly. They silently parted and blended in with their people. _May Isis watch over us, _she prayed.

--

"I don't see them," Thabit said quietly. "Any idea who they are?"

Hanif shook his head. "They might be followers of Set but I'm not sure."

Peisimemne looked away from the two boys. _Foolish,_ she scolded herself, _that's exactly what I am. I dragged three innocent boys into danger that could have been avoided had I not disobeyed mother._

"Peisimemne?"

She didn't bother to turn around. "This is my entire fault."

Gyasi blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I should have never left the temple. This is why mother didn't give me permission to leave."

"None of this is your fault. We just had some bad luck," Hanif tried reasoning.

"If they are working for Set, then it would only have been a matter of time until they caught you or your Sisters alone," Thabit said softly.

The blue-eyed brunette just shook her head. "No it is my fault. You three are going to get hurt because of me."

Gyasi gently turned her around to face them, his hands gently resting on her shoulders. "This was not your fault in any way or manner. No one is to blame except Set for trying to get his revenge on the gods. I will do everything in my power to protect you, just like Hanif."

"As will I," Thabit promised.

The Daughter of Osiris finally looked at them, smiling a little. "Thank you."

--

Agalameia sighed and slumped to the ground. Khalfani kept looking around, staying on guard and ready to move if needed.

"Do you think we lost them?"

"It seems that way," Khalfani answered. "Don't get too comfortable. As soon as we have a chance, we're going back to the temple."

Agalameia looked at him. "But what about my Sister and the others?"

"I have to protect you, Agalameia," her Guardian's blue eyes bored into hers. "Once you're safe, I promise I will come back here to help them."

With a sigh, the Daughter of Anubis nodded. Suddenly, Khalfani grabbed her arm and pulled her through a doorway into an empty house. The hid in the shadows and listened to the footsteps--one person Khalfani judged.

The person walked by with a slow even pace, talking in a low tone. Agalameia caught the words. They were Greek and the same ones Kasuyan had taught them when they had the stew. And the voice no doubt belonged to the Greek boy.

"Kasuyan!" Agalameia called quietly, jerking slightly at Khalfani's tightening hold.

The young blonde immediately turned around and looked inside the house, smiling at the couple. "Are you alright?" he asked as he entered.

She nodded glad to see that he was alright. "Did you see the others?"

"No, but I sure they're fine. First we have to get you back to the temple."

"That's what I suggested," Khalfani said and peered out the window, watching for any of the men. "It's clear, let's go."

--

"We should have gone."

"Sadiki," Deunoro looked at him, "we have to stay here. Omari is the only one of us that can actually leave. You heard what he said."

"How couldn't I?" Sadiki grumbled as his eyes found Theliane in sitting at a table playing Hounds and Jackals with Tumaini. He could tell she wasn't focused by the poor way she was playing, and not to mention losing in only a few moves.

_ "My life is a small sacrifice," Omari said as he put the commoner's robe on. "I cannot be Theliane's Guardian. I loved her mother more than anything in the world, and I know that Nathifa is waiting for me."_

_ "Then… Theliane is your daughter," Sadiki looked at the older Guardian with mild surprise._

_ "Theliane is the Daughter of Ra. I can never claim her as mine, even though my blood runs in her veins but Ra's blood outweighs mine."_

He had wanted to stop him, to go in his place but the older Guardian would hear nothing of it and made the two boys stay here to protect her. Sadiki had a terrible feeling inside that this would be the last they would see him alive. They had soldiers and wanted to send them out as well but they would be a bigger danger in case the temple came under attack.

Zashida entered the area, looking at the youths. She felt as nervous as they looked. She wanted to go and bring her daughter back but she had faith in Khalfani. It was taking everything she had in her power to keep the twins from running out to look for Agalameia.

Well, mostly the aggressive twin.

Speaking of the twins they entered the room, Mosi storming his way in with his brother in tow. Tumaini shifted uneasily ands quickly put his hound piece to the side and moved over to Theliane. She put her arm around his shoulders and kept a sharp eye on the older twin.

Zashida took a deep breath, knowing very well that this would turn into another argument. "Before you ask, the answer is no."

"She could be in danger or hurt," he growled angrily.

"Khalfani is with her, he would lay his life for her," she countered.

"He didn't grow up in the streets like I did. I can protect her better!"

"You have not completed your training as a Guardian. Rushing out there recklessly may endanger her life even more."

Mosi couldn't take it anymore. He was so mad he could only see red he stepped up to her until they were practically nose to nose, jerking his arm from Manu's grasp when he tried pulling him back. "What kind of mother doesn't care about the welfare of her only child!"

_ SLAP!_

The sound of hand meeting flesh echoed loudly within the temple walls. Tumaini jumped at the unexpected noise and clung to Theliane tightly even as arms held onto him tighter. Manu's eyes were wide and had had both hands covering his mouth. Mosi slowly blinked at the sharp sting. The force behind it was enough to turn his head but he completely unprepared and nearly fell but caught himself at the last moment. He looked up at the priestess.

Zashida slowly lowered her hand, ignoring the pain in her palm and replied in a calm tone, "I would do anything to keep Agalameia safe, but I have faith in Khalfani. I also have faith that Isis would not let any harm come to anyone under her protection. You are not a full Guardian and you still have much to learn, Mosi. Think about that." Without waiting for a reply she left the main chamber, heading for her private quarters but once she knew she was safely without of their hearing and sight, the tears slowly fell.

_Meskhenet, am I truly doing the right thing? _she asked her deceased sister and former priestess of Anubis.

_ You are, little sister._

Zashida gasped. _Meshkenet…_

_ Mosi and Manu are knowledgeable a street urchin's life, but they are not ready. Khalfani will prove himself today._

_ And the others?_

_ In time they will also prove themselves,_ Meshkenet answered.

She smiled softly, closing her eyes as tears threaten to fall. _Thank you._

No words were sent but love filled her heart.

--

Kasuyan looked around the corner, his eyes darting right then left. He motioned with his hand to the other two as they quietly eased out from the alleyway. no sign of those robed men but no one wanted to take any chances.

"Let's go," the Greek whispered and they quickly ran down the alley.

Khalfani took over the lead as they weaved through the junctions of small houses and animal stalls. Contrary to Mosi's beliefs, Khalfani knew the streets and market just as well as anyone who lived there, Mosi included.

They skidded to a halt when they heard voices pass. Khalfani holding Agalameia tightly, prepared to run if needed. The speakers passed and the trio relaxed some. Khalfani's eyes gazed over the rooftops and he sighed inwardly at the sight of the temple.

_Almost there,_ he thought to himself.

Agalameia was still worried. No sign of Peisimemne, Hanif, Gasai, or Thabit. _I wish I could call upon Mother Isis._

"We can cut between some buildings but it might be safer if we stay with crowded streets. That way we'll blend with everyone else," the blonde told them quietly. "But it'll take us longer."

"You go in one direction," Khalfani said, "and we'll go another path."

Kasuyan looked at him. "But-"

"No offense, Kasuyan, but you do stand out here."

"He's right," said Agalameia. "If they see you, they'll figure that you're with us."

"So I can get a couple of them to follow me instead," Kasuyan nodded. "Better to fight a few than to be outnumbered with a slim chance of winning."

They looked out and wishing the other good luck, went their separate ways. The Greek blonde walked quickly, keeping his eyes out. If he did see those men he would try to get them to follow him. Khalfani refused to release Agalameia's hand as they hurried. They were so close to the temple once behind its doors she would be safe.

As the neared their home, the couple slowed. Agalameia following Khalfani's movements as if they were commoners just walking about the market, eyes glancing here and there for something in particular. They were just moments away from the temple steps when a dark robed figure stepped into their path.

"I thank you for bringing her to me," he smirked.

Khalfani moved in front of Agalameia. "What do you want her for?"

"My master wishes for her presence."

"If Set is your master then you can forget it," Agalameia glared at the man, peeking out slightly from behind Khalfani's right arm.

The man chuckled. "Another reason is to make sure that the Sisters bloodline is pure."

Agalameia blinked in confusion. "Pure?"

"How dare you mock the Sisters of the Moon!" Khalfani yelled, which caught the attention of everyone around them. The people stopped and those close to the Daughter of Anubis and her Guardian backed away.

The man looked at him but laughed at the young Guardian. "You are a fool, boy."

"You'll regret speaking to us in that manner!" he yelled and would have gone after that man but his first duties were to protect Agalameia.

"And who shall stop me? Look around you, the people would rather turn away than help you." He began walking towards them, still smirking. "Give me the girl and I shall let you live."

Khalfani glowered at the man. _How dare he speak like he owned the kingdom! I have no choice, _the young Guardian thought. _Jabari can yell at me later._

"You think I'll listen just because you gave me an order. Think again, you bastard!"

Khalfani's body was surrounded by a strange purple glow, and from the glow a white mist with two glowing blue orbs appeared. The mist took form and became a large white winged creature with the blue orbs as its eyes.

The people in the market began to run in every direction to get away, fearing for their safety. But the man could only stare at the creature in amazed terror.

"You!" he shouted. "You're an avatar!"

"And you're dead!" Khalfani pointed to him. "Send him to Anubis!"

The dragon roared and opened its mouth, releasing a blast made of lightning at the man. He was too shocked to move and the attack him dead in the chest, enveloping his body in a bright light. Seeing that the man was dealt with, Khalfani took firm hold of Agalameia's hand and ran the rest of the way to the temple.

"Mother!"

Zashida turned and ran to Agalameia, embracing her daughter tightly in her arms. "We saw the blast. Are you two alright?"

"Someone tried to stop us just before the temple," Khalfani began to explain.

"Khalfani is an avatar!" Agalameia said with a big smile.

Her eyes widen as she looked at the young man. "Is that so," she said softly.

"Agalameia!" Ishaq, Jabari, and Asim came out. The young lady ran to them and embraced them but Asim seemed to be the most relieved. Jabari stepped towards his charge and narrowed his eyes.

"You summoned it," he said firmly.

"I didn't have a choice," he explained once more. "He said his master wished for her presence," Khalfani defended.

"I have told you not to summon it unless you had no choice. You could have put both your lives in danger."

"I didn't have a choice! He insulted the Sisters of the Moon, saying some nonsense about making sure the bloodline stayed pure!"

Everyone fell silent.

"Asim," Zashida spoke, "take Agalameia to Theliane." He nodded and led her away.

"Khalfani," Ishaq stepped forward, "you are never to repeat what he said. Do you understand?"

The young Guardian looked at them. "What's going on?"

The Daughter of Anubis and her Guardians looked at each other.

_ Another reason is to make sure that the Sisters bloodline is pure._

"Is it because of Meshkenet?" Khalfani asked.

"Yes," Zashida sighed.

"But you are her sister. You're both Anubis' Daughters."

"Not everyone sees that, Khalfani. Meshkenet was born first and for that birthright, she was chosen. I was never meant to be a Sister of the Moon. I should have been sent to the Black Scorpion, not Meshkenet."

He blinked. "I don't understand."

"Then don't. You are to protect Agalameia no matter what. Understood?"

Khalfani nodded. "… Yes."

--

Kasuyan saw the bright flash of light, which blinded him for a moment, then the man was gone and Khalfani ran inside the temple with Agalameia.

_Good, they're safe, _he thought with a relieved sigh. _Maybe I can find Peisimemne and get a couple of those men away from her._

He ran down the streets, keeping an eye open for the blue-eyed girl. Where could they be? He turned a corner and slowed to a stop. Was that... yes!

_Peisimemne!_ he thought to himself.

Gyasi looked up when he heard running and smiling briefly. "Kasuyan! Where are Agalameia and Khalfani?"

"Hopefully at the temple. Are all of you alright?"

"For now," said Thabit. "We haven't seen those men yet."

"Pray that they don't see us," Hanif said with a worried look.

"No argument there," Kasuyan agreed. "I know this may sound like a bad suggestion, but we have to split up. If we make it look like each of us is with Peisimemne and Hanif, they come after us and this will give them a better chance to reach the temple."

"Sounds like we may need a disguise then." Thabit looked around before grabbing a cloak and threw it around Gyasi's head.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"Hold still! You're slightly taller than Peisimemne but as long as you keep your face hidden you look like her."

Hanif studied the two of them and nodded. "Good idea. They won't know who's who as long as their faces are hidden."

Peisimemne nodded in agreement. "Then let's split up and meet up at the temple."

_If I ever let Kasuyan talk me into something like this again, it'll be too soon,_ Gyasi thought as he walked aimlessly through the market. He saw Kasuyan from the corner of his eye, knowing that the servants of Set would spot him easily.

He felt ridiculous but it was the best way to protect the Daughter of Osiris.

They hurried down the street but he saw a quick flash of movement. He turned and barely made out a man with a dark hooded cloak. It was them and they were taking the bait. Now to keep the rouse up.

--

"I just don't understand," Agalameia sipped from her cup. "What did he mean by making sure that our bloodline is pure?"

Theliane sat across from her Sister at the table in the garden. Agalameia immediately began detailing her event in the marketplace with the hooded men up to where Khalfani revealed that he was an avatar.

"Do not forget that foreigners have been chosen as Guardians for the Sisters of the Moon in the past," Theliane started, "they may have given their chosen Sister a blood child. And some people do frown upon outsiders. They say that Set protects them."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Hittites do follow him," Agalameia set the cup down.

Theliane smiled and reached across the table, squeezing her hand. "You're safe mow."

She sighed and nodded her head. "I am... but Peisimemne is still out there."

"She has Hani to protect her."

"True. I hope they come back soon though."

Anubis looked at his mistress and rested his head on her lap. She smiled and petted the jackal fondly, watching as his tail thumbed softly against the floor. He seemed to be saying 'have faith'.

--

"They're following Kasuyan and Gyasi," Hanif said quietly.

"Anyone following us?" Thabit asked.

"I haven't seen anyone," Peisimemne answered.

"Keep your eyes open."

The trio slowly made their way through the mass of people, trying their best to look as though they were there to enjoy the day at their own leisured pace.

No one gave them another look and that was a relief. Stopping once in a while they looked for signs of the temple and soon found it. It was just beyond several buildings and if they could keep their disguises up they would soon be there.

The young lady sighed to herself. She was still worried though. They hadn't seen her mother or her Guardians since everyone split up. They had also seen the bright flash of light a few moments ago.

Hanif looked at her with concern when she sighed once more. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "All I wanted to do was see the market square. A day of outing turned into an unexpected adventure for all of us."

"Next time, you'll listen to me."

Peisimemne immediately turned around, finding her mother wearing a commoner's robe. "Mother?"

Dalila looked at her daughter with a slight frown. "What's done is done," she said. "Let's go home."

A scuffle across the street caught their attention, and they watched two dark robed men pull the hood off Gyasi's head.

"Rouse is over!" Hanif grabbed Peisimemne's hand and the four ran towards the temple.

The man who had pulled off Gyasi's hood blinked. "You're not the girl!"

"Surprise!" He brought his fist back and slammed it into his face, sending the man flying.

Kayusan dodged his attacker but stuck his foot out, making him lose his balance and hit the hard-packed earth. "We won't let you harm the Sisters of the Moon!"

One of the men scowled and noticed four figures running towards the temple. "There they are!" he shouted.

Leaving his accomplices to handle Gyasi and Kasuyan, the lone man ran after the small group. He stopped short when a man stepped in front of him. He glared at the infidel then smirked, realizing who he was.

Garai said nothing as he removed his sword from under his robe.

"You vowed to protect the Sisters of the Moon with your life," the man sneered, "and what kind of reward do you receive when your life ends."

"Knowing that I will be reunited with her in the afterlife," Garai said simply.

"It that so... then perhaps I should send you there myself." He pulled a sword free and charged at the older man.

Garai met his attack, their swords clashing he pursed his lips into a tight line. This man had some skills of the sword but he would not give in. They parried and traded insults but neither would give up. The Guardian hissed as the blade came close to taking off his nose but he brought his sword into a wide arch.

The man's eyes went wide as he stumbled. Blood began to rapidly die his robes a sickening red color. The sword clattered to the ground, both hands clutching at his wound, but he laughed. "You think I would be so ill-prepared?" he mocked.

Garai narrowed his eyes then blinked as a shadowy dart appeared in the man's hand. He threw it and the Guardian watched in horror as it flew through the grounds, aiming for Peisimemne.

Suddenly, Dalila turned and saw the dart. She immediately moved into its path and it struck her left shoulder.

"Mother!" Peisimemne cried when she stumbled.

Gyasi and Kasuyan appeared next to the Daughter of Osiris, horrified looks on their faces as they watched Dalila pull out the dart.

"Go!" she yelled at the boys. "Get her out of here!"

"Thabit, take her!" Hanif moved beside Dalila.

"Hanif, go!" Dalila commanded. "You must protect her!"

"And I will," he said.

"You are her Guardian!"

"So is Thabit," Hanif smiled at the other boy. "I have no doubt that the Osiris has chosen you, my friend. Go."

"Gyasi, go with them," Kasuyan pushed his friend to follow the young Sister and Thabit. The Greek boy then stood beside Hanif.

Garai managed to catch Dalila before she fell but he felt her weakening. "Dalila..."

"It's no use," the man laughed. "That dart has the venom... of a desert asp... there is no cure..."

Hanif's hands shook as he felt anger swell deep inside. "Why... Why are you doing this! What do you think you can gain!" he asked angrily.

The man just laughed and fell forward, his eyes lifeless. The sword wound to his stomach finally took his life.

Kasuyan looked beyond the fallen man as several more started making their war to the temple. The people in the market--shoppers and venders--had already fled.

"Get inside," said Kasuyan.

Hanif looked at him. "But-"

"Go!" the blonde yelled.

"You can't handle them all by yourself!" Garai said with Dalila now in his arms.

"Trust me," Kasuyan smirked and faced the group.

Hanif and Garai raced up the steps, leaving Kasuyan at the bottom. Unknown to his newfound friends, Kasuyan's mother was high priestess to Hades, lord of the Underworld in Greco beliefs. Before her untimely death, she had taught her son a powerful spell--one that took her many years to master but for Kasuyan it took much less time.

_I'll introduce them to who guards my country's Underworld,_ he thought. Holding his hands up, the blonde drew symbols in the air and closed his eyes.

"You who guard the Gates of the Underworld, I call upon you to protect us. Hear me now and do as I command! I summon you!" Kasuyan slammed his right hand down to the sand. "CERBERUS!"

A large wave of energy rippled across and then the air itself before Kasuyan seemed to split open. The infamous demon dog guardian of the underworld stepped out from the crack and let out an unearthly howl. It seem to shake the very ground beneath their feet but the foreigner was not afraid. The beast was huge and smelt of sulfur, it's fangs were sharper than any weapon, it's eyes glowed blood red with hunger.

The men were shocked. Never before had they come across a creature as this. According to their master they would have limited protection against Ammit but this creature was from another land.

One of the men shook away the fear and stepped forward. "You won't escape us! Once we kill you we'll storm the temple and take the girls as our master commands us!" he yelled, smirking to himself.

Kasuyan looked at him but slowly shook his head. "I won't let you pass, even at the cost of my own life. Cerberus, send these men to Hades."

The dog snarled and lunged at the nearest one. It didn't take long but before the others knew it their comrade was nothing but a bloody mess on the sands. They turned to run but one by one they were caught and murdered. Kasuyan never said anything but watched as these foul men were sent to the Underworld. Once they were all gone Cerberus lifted his head and released another howl. It ran towards the young man but jumped into the split earth. It came together and everything, save for the bloody massacre, went back to normal.

Kasuyan stood up, wobbled a little as summoning the underworld creature always took a quite a bit of energy from him. He knew he had to be careful. Calling forth Cerberus was not to be taken lightly, as his mother had warned. There were days that Kasuyan had wondered if summoning the creature had taken its toll on his mother's life.

_ I'll guess I'll never know until I see her in Elysium,_ Kasuyan thought. He turned to the temple, deciding not to go inside. The occupants had enough to worry about right now. Kasuyan then turned and jogged down the street back to where the rest of his caravan.

--

"I can't draw it out," Theliane said sadly.

"He said it was from an asp," said Garai, "surely you can ask Selqet for assistance."

"I already have," the Daughter of Ra looked at him, "and you know that it would have been removed from Dalila by now. Something else was mixed with the poison."

"It must be from Set," Zashida wiped away the sweat dripping from her Sister's face.

Peisimemne sat next to her on the older woman's bed. Guilt was upon her face for the fate that had befallen her mother.

Dalila was in a deep sleep, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to breath. She was so pale and her skin was clammy. But when Peisimemne took her hand in his own she weakly squeezed her hand back and opened her eyes. "Peisimemne..."

"Mother!" she gasped, gaining everyone's attention.

"Please leave…" Dalila said hoarsely. "I must speak…with her…alone…"

Zashida nodded and led Theliane from the room. Dalila's Guardians also left--Garai giving her one last kiss before departing. Once the doors were closed, Dalila focused her eyes onto her daughter.

"There is something you must know…"

Peisimemne nodded, feeling tears run down her cheeks.

"Zashida…is the second chosen…Daughter of Anubis," Dalila forced herself to steady her labored breathing. "Her older sister…Meshkenent…sacrificed her life…to protect Egypt…from the…Black Scorpion…"

Peisimemne frowned. She remembered hearing her mother's Guardians speak of the Black Scorpion many years ago, but what did he have to do with Zashida?

"Agalameia…is the blood child… of Meshkenet and…the Black Scorpion…"

Peisimemne's eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently. "No, she can't be… Zashida is her mother. She is the Daughter of Anubis and-"

"My daughter, hear me now…" Dalila continued. "Before Meshkenet died… she enlisted help…with three women…Subira, Nuru, and Meanae…"

A spasm wracked her body and she coughed up blood. She pushed her daughter's hand away as Peisimemne tried to wipe it off.

"Meanae betrayed her king... she couldn't stand the loss... They planned an attack... Nuru's avatar was summoned and made to kill the Scorpion... but she and Meanae killed one another..." she wheezed painfully. She could feel her life rapidly dwindling away but she had to tell her the story. "Meshkenent... took Meanae's soul... to keep a promise..."

"The assassin? But..." the words fell into place and the girl's face went white as a sheet. "Meanae and Agalameia are one and the same..."

Dalila nodded and coughed harder, her body shaking from the force. Peisimemne held her tightly. Her time was almost gone. "She... may one day... walk in... in her father's footsteps... you must make sure that never comes to be..."

"W-What?"

Her hands held hers tightly, squeezing it as hard as she could. "This burden rests on your shoulders..."

Peisimemne slowly nodded her head.

Dalila smiled at her. "Over there…" she pointed to a large woven basket against the wall to the right of the bed. "Bring it…to me…"

Peisimemne rose from her spot and picked up the basket. She carried it over to her mother.

"The lid…"

She did as told, pulling the leather ties holding the lid in place and removed the lid. Peering inside, Peisimemne's eyes widened at the asp curled inside. She looked at her mother.

Dalila said nothing, only motioned with her hand to bring the basket closer. She placed her hand inside, and then hissed in pain as the asp's fangs sank into her wrist.

"Cover it…"

Peisimemne immediately covered the basket and securely tied the lid. "Mother?"

"Your other…two Guardians are here…they have…arrived…Nephthys…spoke true…" She smiled faintly. "Isis is calling me, Peisimemne... You are the Daughter of Osiris now."

"Mother, please..."

Dalila lightly touched her daughter's cheek; the puncture wounds from the asp still fresh on her wrist. "I will watch over you..." She brought her daughter's ear closer to her. "Remember what I told you... Osiris is your Father... You are the only one who can..."

Peisimemne nodded as tears slid down. She didn't want to hear that. She didn't want to be reminded what she might eventually have to do. She didn't want this to be her mother's last words to her, haunting her like a horrible dream.

Dalila smiled. "I love you...my daughter..." Her hand fell and she became still.

Peisimemne broke down, leaning her head against the side of her mother's bed.

"Mother..." she said between sobs. "How can I kill my Sister?"

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime: Wow… that's gotta suck for Peisimemne.

Heikou: Uh, yeah, she might have to kill Agalameia if she follows the Black Scorpion's ways.

Janime: Let's hope that Anubis will intervene on that.

Heikou: I sure hope so.

Janime: And now it's time for another history lesson.

Heikou: Isn't it fun to learn? cheesy grin

Janime: The Hittites, as mentioned in the fic, were Egypt's longtime enemy. After Tutankhamen died, his wife-

Heikou: And half-sister (yuck)!

Janime: Ankhesenpaaten (or Ankhesenamun) sent a letter to the Hittite king asking to marry one of his sons so that there would be an heir to Egypt's throne.

Heikou: And maybe the union would finally bring peace between them.

Janime: Unfortunately, we'll never know. The Hittite king did send one of his sons, but the prince had been killed just before he reached the border.

Heikou: No one knows who killed him but the matter was just left as is.

Janime: Things were different back then.

Heikou: You're not kidding. The royal family kept the bloodline pure, so to speak.

Janime: Inbreeding. Ever see images of Akhenaten? Scientists believe that he was a hermaphrodite.

Heikou: TMI! Too much information!

Janime: We know the updates are taking longer than our other stories but things are somewhat hectic.

Heikou: I start school tomorrow. I'm now a junior in college going for a BA.

Janime: And I'll be going back to school next spring. Until next chapter!

Heikou: See ya!


	9. Eclipse of Hearts

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou and Janime Lee

Eclipse of Hearts

"You have failed."

"Forgive us, Lord Set!" the remaining men groveled before their dark god. "Their Guardians and that foreign boy-"

"Silence!" Set hissed, his smoky form wavered as the dark purple eyes flashed angrily. "I know their little secret. Bring me that bastard's so-claimed daughter."

"Lord," one of the men dared to raise his head, "to attack again so soon, everyone in Egypt is aware of our intentions."

"Not now, you fools! We will wait until the time is right. When I say, you will bring Agalameia to me--alive and unharmed."

The men immediately cowered, bowing until their foreheads touched the ground. "Yes, Lord Set."

--

Hanif watched Peisimemne, his own heart grieving over the loss of the Daughter of Osiris. She had been like a mother to him and now… He entered the room and gently reached out, touching the young woman's shoulder.

"Peisimemne..." he said softly, unsure what to say.

"Why didn't I listen to her?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why, Hanif, why didn't I listen? It's my fault…"

"No," Hanif sat next to her on the bench. "How could you have known that Set's followers were in the market? It was all bad timing." He paused, trying to think of something to say. "I think that no matter what the circumstances, Dalila would protect you."

"But if I hadn't disobeyed her she would still be alive."

"I know you don't want to hear this... but we're only mortal and one day we will all die. Being the Daughter of Osiris is a dangerous position. Dalila knew this yet she and those before her have accepted it." The young man took her hand in his own, squeezing it lightly. "She loved you even to die to protect you. If she didn't care..."

"... I would have died," she whispered. Turning to him she slowly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I miss her so much, Hanif."

His arms came around her and held her as tight as he could. "I know, Peisimemne; I know."

--

"You can't be serious," Mosi said.

Ishaq turned his head to look at the older twin. "You heard me. Be ready within an hour." And he left.

"Interesting," Thabit said, "I've only been here for two moon phases and I'm going to be trained."

"But we're going into the desert for two whole moon passes," Sadiki informed.

"Why just the three of you?" Gyasi couldn't help asking.

Deunoro looked at the newly appointed Book Keeper. "Tradition among the Guardians. One of the elders takes three of the younger Guardians to train them in the desert. No distractions; they learn how to work together and discover their strength and weaknesses.

"I can think of better ways to spend my time," Mosi grumbled.

"What happens if something happens at the temple?" Manu asked.

"That's why the other elders stay but I doubt anyone would be crazy enough to storm the temple," Deunoro said with some confidence.

Anubis walked into the area and immediately went over to the young men, sitting on the marble floor as he watched them talk. His tail wagged as he felt a hand gently scratch his ears.

Sadiki sighed. "Ishaq isn't gonna go easy on any of us. The moment we leave the temple we have to work as a team or he may keep us out there longer than necessary."

Mosi rolled his eyes and groaned. "So what do we bring with us?"

"A few basic necessities," Deunoro answered, "hunting gear, food rations."

"Gone into the desert, have you?" Thabit asked.

"Last year with Omari and Hanif."

Manu looked at Sadiki. "You didn't go?"

"I was bitten by a cobra and had a fever for three moons."

"He was lucky," Deunoro patted Mosi's shoulder. "Let me show you what to pack."

--

Agalameia watched Peisimemne from the entrance to the garden. Her Sister sat quietly on the bench near the pool with a small round loom in her lap, which she was stitching a figure of her mother with her Father's name above the upraised hands.

She wanted to talk with her, to see if she could cheer her up but every time she went near her she felt like a wall was pushing them apart. It reminded her of how she felt when Dalila were alive. Being as quiet as she could she left the Daughter of Osiris alone.

One of the older Guardians were taking the boys to train in the desert for two moon passes so the temple would be quieter but that was one of the things farthest from her mind. She walked, her footsteps barely making any sound as she let herself be lost in her thoughts. When she stopped she found herself standing on the balcony that overlooked the arena. With no one practicing he area was quiet.

_I don't understand, since our first meeting I've felt safe with Peisimemne and the Guardians, but with Dalila I couldn't wait to get away. Now I have that same feeling with my own sister. Why?_ she asked herself, absently twirling a dark brown strand of hair around her finger.

"Something on your mind?"

Agalameia turned at the voice. "Mosi. I thought that you were packing."

"I conned Manu into doing it for me," he grinned. "He has more patience than I do."

"You take advantage of your brother quite a bit."

"Maybe I do, but if anyone else tries then they have to answer to me."

She smiled, shaking her head at him. "You are one of a kind, Mosi."

Instead of his usual smirk and remark he stepped closer and looked deeply into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She blinked and looked away. "Just thinking."

"I can't help if you won't talk to me."

"... When Dalila was alive, I could never feel comfortable around her. I love Peisimemne as my sister and I trust the Guardians with everything I have, but there was always something that separated me from the former Daughter of Osiris. Now I feel like the same barrier has risen between Peisimemne and I. I wish I knew what to do."

Mosi's brow furrowed in thought, and then said, "Perhaps it's because you still have your mother with you, and you feel a little guilty about not getting along with Dalila. All families have their share of problems, you know. I doubt that your mothers never fought with each other. They might have had a disagreement that was never resolved."

"Maybe…" Agalameia said quietly. She then changed the subject. "So, are you ready for your training?"

"Oh, I can't wait," groaned Mosi.

Agalameia laughed. "You three will be alright. Just think," she moved closer to him, "you won't have to read any boring scrolls."

"Thank you, Lord Anubis," Mosi grinned. Suddenly, he gently caught the Sister of the Moon's chin with his thumb and forefinger and kissed her. When he pulled away, Agalameia's eyes were partially lidded, her breath was slightly quick, and a dreamy look graced her face.

"Something for you to remember me by while I'm gone," Mosi whispered and left the arena.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. His lips felt so soft... she hesitantly reached up and touched her own lips. She could still feel his warmth. "Come back safely," she whispered to him. For the time being, her worries were the farthest thing from her mind.

--

"You are nothing more than a street rat," said the soldier to a young man who had asked to enter the sacred Temple. "What could a woman like Theliane possibly want from you?"

"The respect of also being human," said Theliane as she walked down the steps. "I am not a goddess, and I am not immortal--only my soul, which will also be judged like a mortal's soul. My heart shall be weighed against a feather on the Scales as well."

"Forgive me, Theliane," the soldier bowed, "but you are a Sister of the Moon. Your power is a gift from the gods."

"That does not make my Sisters and I gods." Theliane looked at the boy and smiled. "I did ask Kasuyan to come here. Let him pass."

The soldier looked at the boy warily but moved aside. Kasuyan did his best not to run up the steps. Theliane held out her hand and he took it in his.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better, thank you Sister of the Moon," Kasuyan answered.

"Please, call me Theliane."

Kasuyan nodded and they walked into the temple.

"I'm very glad to see you," Theliane smiled lightly.

"And I, you," the Greek boy answered. "Everyone in the caravan expresses their gratitude for healing them of the fever."

"It is one of our duties," she explained.

Kasuyan just smiled, immensely pleased that she had called for him. it had been a surprise but one that he would not have missed for anything.

Theliane led him deeper into the temple. "Kasuyan, I wanted to thank you for helping my sisters escape from those men."

"I may not be from here but I couldn't stand by and let this happen."

"I'm glad that you did help. Not many people accept foreigners. They believe that Set protects them."

Kasuyan frowned at the dark god's name. "I would never bow to a god that causes pain and death. He killed Osiris, am I right?"

"Yes, and Horus fed Osiris his eye and he was resurrected." Theliane sat on a bench along the eastern wall of the garden. "Then Osiris ascended into the heavens with Isis at his right, and Nephthys to his left."

"Nephthys was married to Set, wasn't she?"

"True, but she loved Osiris. Because of her love, Nephthys had to abandon Anubis to protect him from Set. Isis found Anubis by the Nile and raised him." The Daughter of Ra took a deep breath before continuing. "After Set was defeated, Ra declared Set and Nephthys marriage null, and so that is the reason she followed Osiris and Isis."

"I see. Set still has followers that wish to see him rise to power though."

"Unfortunately yes. He promises them wealth and power but they end up dying."

"You think they would learn from others' past mistakes."

"They believe the ones who had failed were not worthy of Set's promises," Theliane shook her head. "It's sad that there are people who would risk their souls just for a small amount of power."

Kasuyan looked at her. "And you?"

"Sometimes I wish I was an ordinary person. To be honest, I become bored here--that's why my Sisters and I sneak outside the temple."

"I would have done the same thing. There are things you can experience as an ordinary person than one of great importance. But you and your sisters use the powers granted to you for the greater good."

Theliane was amazed at his words. The people were usually unsure of how to act around the priestesses but this foreigner felt at ease and spoke to her as if she were an ordinary woman.

Tumaini ran into the garden, immediately grabbing Theliane's hand the moment he reached her. "They're leaving," he panted.

Theliane gasped slightly. Berating herself for letting the Guardians' departure, the Daughter of Ra jumped up from the bench and let Tumaini take lead from the garden. Kasuyan followed but was stopped at the archway by two soldiers.

_Guess I better wait,_ he thought and went back to the bench.

--

Sadiki tied the last of his supplies behind the saddle. Finished, he patted the camel's side gently for remaining still.

_Not that he'd move anyway, _the young Guardian thought.

"So," Deunoro stepped up beside him, "just me and Theliane."

"Touch her and you will regret it," Sadiki said.

The green-eyed boy looked at him. "Are you threatening me?"

"Consider it a concern."

"For who?"

"Me. I don't want to beat you to pulp and feel bad later."

Deunoro narrowed his eyes for a moment then broke into a grin. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't going to miss you."

Sadiki nodded his thanks and looked over to where Mosi was having an exchange of words with Ishaq. "I have no doubt that I'll miss you as well."

Deunoro laughed and clapped Sadiki's left shoulder. "Just think of how interesting this will be."

"I'm trying not to."

Manu watched as Mosi walked towards him. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, but Ishaq is unmoving as the pyramids themselves," he growled.

"Promise you won't cause any trouble?"

"Trouble seems to follow him no matter where he goes," Sadiki remarked, ignoring the glare sent his way.

Agalameia walked up to them, smiling. "The temple will seem quiet with the three of you gone," she replied.

Mosi smiled at her. "Well, if you really want us to stay-"

"You're going," Khalfani walked up behind Agalameia and pulled her into his embrace. "I had to go, now it's your turn."

Mosi glared at the taller Guardian but decided to keep his mouth shut. He was spared another remark when Tumaini ran into the courtyard with Theliane. Sadiki couldn't help smiling when he saw her.

Theliane walked over to them, smiling. "I cannot believe I almost missed your departure."

"It's alright, you're here now." _I don't want to leave but what could happen in two moon passes? _Sadiki thought to himself.

"Time to go," said Ishaq. The older Guardian had removed all of his clothing and jewelry that marked him as Zashida's Guardian. Instead, he now wore the robes of a low status merchant.

As Ishaq mounted his camel, the three young guardians immediately pulled the commoners robes on and covered their heads with the hoods. Like Ishaq, they also had to leave their clothing and jewelry behind for their own safety. Now the small group looked like a merchant with his three lackeys.

Thabit climbed into the saddle and managed to make his camel rise to its feet. Just as he was turning the beast towards the entrance gate, he looked up to the second floor terrace and saw Peisimemne beside a pillar. She waved a little then disappeared back inside.

He smiled weakly. He hated to leave at a time like this but this was part of his duty. _May Osiris watch over you, _he prayed silently.

Sadiki got on his camel, seemingly perfectly at ease as it rose to full height. He smiled at Theliane. "It's too bad a cobra didn't bite me this time."

"You were lucky. Come back safely," she smiled.

"Anything for you."

Mosi got on his camel, having a little bit of difficulty and nodded to his younger brother. "Don't do anything foolish."

Manu just smiled. "I should be telling you that."

"Funny." Looking at Agalameia he winked at her but the smile faded when he looked at the other Guardian. "Protect her with your life."

Khalfani's only response was to hold onto the young woman tighter.  
Zashida watched as the group left for the desert. _Two moons. So much can happen in such a short amount of time but I hope not. _She looked at her daughter. _She is not ready to carry the burden._

"You look more than thoughtful," Asim appeared beside her.

Zashida said nothing, taking her Book Keeper's hand in hers and led him away from the entrance to her chambers.

"Set's followers," the Daughter of Anubis looked at him, "they will try again. They know the truth… Set knows…"

Asim stepped closer. "I cannot predict the future, Zashida. You and your Sisters, and now your daughters as well, have that power."

"I'm afraid of what I will see if I ask for Horus to lend his sight."

"Can you bear the answer, even if you don't agree with it?"

"I have raised her as my own; I swore she would never follow his footsteps."

Asim stopped her and tuned her around to face him. "The future has many paths, but we must have faith that she will do the right thing."

Zashida closed her eyes but nodded. "I need to know... good or bad I will always love her. But I wish..."

"I know, my love," he said softly, pulling her closer and held her tightly in his arms, stroking her hair.

--

Kasuyan pulled another reed from the large vase and started to weave it in with the others. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to make with the reeds--a small basket or woven box--but as long as the guards didn't yell at him for using the reeds, the small self-appointed task kept his mind and hands busy.

"What are you making?"

He looked up then smiled at Theliane. "I'm not sure yet. I hope you don't mind me using the reeds but I wasn't sure how long you were going to be."

"It's alright," she sat down next to him, "I had to say 'goodbye' to Sadiki, Thabit, and Mosi. They left with Ishaq for training. They will return in two moon passes."

"Why don't they train here?"

"They need to learn to work together and learn to trust one another. In the desert there will be nothing to distract them from their training."

"Two moon passes. I'm impressed," he nodded as he paused in his project.

She smiled and looked up at the sky. "It'll be lonely, but its part of a Guardian's training."

"But you have three Guardians, right?"

Theliane nodded. "A total of three, yes. But at the moment, I only have two--Sadiki and Deunoro."

"So where is your third Guardian?" Kasuyan asked.

"I don't know," the priestess shook her head. "People are becoming worried that he will not come. But I know that my Father has already chosen, so I must be patient until Ra sends him to me."

Kasuyan finished the little basket. He took Theliane's left hand and placed the item on her palm. "For you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"I guess I should be going. Thank you for the visit." He stood up.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Theliane asked.

"Don't worry," Kasuyan grinned, "I'm quite certain that the temple guards won't let me stray." With a small wave, the young man left the garden.

Theilane remained on the bench, studying the little basket in her hands and smiled.

--

"Why do I have to cut my hair?" Mosi asked angrily.

Sadiki reached out and grabbing a fistful, pulled.

"OW!"

"That's why."

Mosi growled and removed the other boy's hand. "I am not cutting it!"

"If I have to keep my hair a certain length then so do you. The shorter the better," Sadiki replied.

Thabit rolled his eyes. This will certainly be an interesting event. He urged his camel to move up ahead of the other two, not wanting to get caught in their verbal war.

Ishaq led the three young Guardians far from the city. He looked over his shoulder to see how the boys were fairing, which they seemed to be all right for the moment. They kept going until the sun began to set, casting a reddish glow on the sands.

The elder Guardian raised his hand, signaling to the three to stop. They made their camels lay down--Mosi had a little difficulty but succeeded.

"We'll make camp here," Ishaq said, removing the overcoat of his disguise and placing it on the saddle.

The others did the same and prepared to make camp. With night rapidly approaching they needed to make a fire to keep the chill of the night at bay. This was one of the reasons the training was done in the desert far from people. The Guardians had to depend on themselves and one another instead of others. With the fire going and the tents all set, they sat around the fire, the camels seeming at ease as they grunted softly

Mosi ran his hand down his hair. Over the years he had let it grow and it nearly extended to his waist but he kept it bound tightly. _I don't see any reason to cut it, _he thought to himself.

Sadiki pulled out his dagger and sat on the small pile of blankets next to the saddles, which had been removed from the camels' backs to give the creatures relief. Removing the sharpening stone from his side pack, Sadiki ran it along the slim blade. This dagger was a gift from Sefu many years ago, and Sadiki treasured it greatly. He always kept it close and took excellent care of it.

"Mosi," he called. Grumbling, the other Guardian walked over and sat before Sadiki with his back facing the other boy. Sadiki took hold of the long horsetail gathering of hair and slipped his dagger underneath it, just above the leather tie that bound it together.

"Brace yourself," Sadiki grinned and sawed the dagger upwards.

Thabit fought the grin that tried to take root on his lips at the look on Mosi's face. It looked like he was being mummified alive instead of having his hair cut. When Sadiki's dagger went through the last of the strands, he dropped the hair onto a small leather spread to Mosi's left.

Mosi looked down and a mournful whimpered escaped him. Sadiki turned his head forward again. "Not finished yet."

"I hate you," Mosi said through his teeth.

"Same to you. Turn around." Mosi grumbled but did so. As the hair was evened out more strands of hair drifted to join the growing pile. Sadiki said nothing, sawing the slender blade through the hair before finally pulling back. "I'm done."

The young man immediately ran his hands over his hair and frowned. He hated having to get his hair cut but he did feel better without it weighting down. He looked over at Thabit who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Say a word and you'll regret it," he warned.

"My lips are sealed," he said but that didn't stop him from cracking a grin which Sadiki mirrored.

"Don't worry, Mosi," said Ishaq, "you look fine. Of course you can always shave your hair off completely." The older Guardian smiled as he touched his scalp.

"No thank you," Mosi scrunched up his nose in disgust at the thought. "Khalfani has a better chance of becoming pharaoh than me shaving my head."

"I feel sorry for Hakizimana," said Thabit. "To be thrust into such a role with only so much preparation."

"As we all have," Ishaq sat down on a blanket and pulled a small piece of dried meat off before passing the larger piece to Thabit. "The gods decide our fate. Sometimes certain events they cannot predict, and that is why they choose who can help maintain balance of our home."

"What about the foreigners?" Sadiki asked.

"They are under their gods' ruling; when they are here then our gods govern them."

"What if they don't choose to follow our gods?"

"Then they are fools."

"That'll make Set happy. More fools for the fire."

"Indeed," Mosi sighed as he looked at his hair on the spread. With great internal effort, he gathered his hair from the leather spread and dropped it into the fire. Sadiki and Thabit gagged from the smell as the camels grunted.

"It makes you wonder, though," Mosi said thoughtfully as he watched the flames dance.

"About what?" Thabit asked.

"Why is it that the gods only intervene when they see it fit?"

"Careful, Mosi," Ishaq warned. "Some would believe that what you say is heresy."

"I'm just asking. I thought they were suppose to help us with our troubles."

"They do help us but we can't depend on them to keep us sheltered," Thabit spoke up.

Everyone looked at him and he looked down at his lap.

"It would seem you have thought about the answer to such a question," the older Guardian said.

He nodded and took a moment before continuing. "If the gods were to answer every prayer, to give us anything we wanted, we would become dependent on them. The gods granted us life so we may live and think freely. We face day to day challenges that make us stronger in mind, body and spirit. But we have the freedom to make our choices rather than have them made for us."

"Think of the Sisters of the Moon," Ishaq added. "They may call upon Isis for help but she does not always answer. The Daughters know this as well."

Sadiki looked at his dagger, turning the blade in his hands. "Ishaq, how does a Sister of the Moon choose her consort?"

Ishaq paused in removing the cork from the water skin. "What do you mean?"

"Well, each Sister has three Guardians: one to hold the Book from their Father, one to safeguard her life, and one to give her a blood child."

Sadiki took a deep breath before continuing. "Omari is Theliane's father. He told me. He also said that Isis wanted him to stay so that he could protect Theliane until her third Guardian arrives."

Ishaq took a quick drink. "When a Sister of the Moon dies, depending on how many Guardians her daughter has determines which ones will stay. About four generations ago, the Daughter of Osiris died and her Guardians became her daughter's. The consort had become the safeguard, and the safeguard had become the consort."

"That's a switch," said Mosi.

Sadiki chewed his lower lip before speaking again. "From what I've heard, there was never a Book Keeper who gave a Sister a blood child."

"You have a sharp mind, Sadiki," Ishaq chuckled.

"Well it wasn't hard to miss Asim and Zashida nearly…" Thabit paused, trying to find less crude words. "They were in the gardens," he decided to let Ishaq figure it out.

"Is Agalameia Asim's blood daughter?" asked Mosi.

"More or less," Ishaq answered. "We can't claim who is the blood father, because the Father is the god they represent on this earth, and his blood outweighs ours." _And there isn't a day that goes by that I wish Agalameia was truly of my blood._

"Who is Meshkenet?" Sadiki asked.

The older Guardian closed his eyes and sighed. "It is time that you know the truth. You have heard of the Black Scorpion, yes?"

Two heads nodded, while Thabit looked confused.

"The Black Scorpion struck a bargain with Anubis," Sadiki began, "but he became corrupt with the power and nearly destroyed Egypt just as Set did."

"He was finally brought down," Mosi picked up, "although I don't know exactly how."

"Because of Meshkenet," said Ishaq. "She is… was, Zashida's older twin sister."

"Twins?" Mosi blinked.

"Yes," Ishaq nodded with a slight smile. "You can understand my humor at the fact that Meshkenet and Zashida were twins, and now Agalameia has twin brothers as her Guardians." His face became serious again. "It was a first for the Sisters of the Moon, having a set of twins born. Meshkenet was the elder and so she became the Daughter of Anubis, whereas Zashida became her apprentice. It was also the time where the Black Scorpion's armies were marching across the upper and lower kingdoms."

The boys shifted, eagerly awaiting more of the story.

"Anubis sent Meshkenet to trick the Black Scorpion into surrendering his power, his army, and his soul to her. Once he did, Meshkenet fled his palace and returned to her Father's temple. The Black Scorpion followed her and struck her down. However, Meshkenet had already given over everything the Black Scorpion pledged to Anubis, and so the pact was completed."

"And Meshkenet?" Thabit asked.

"She died a few months after, when Agalameia was born. Zashida had witnessed the whole event. It was many moons before she was able to sleep without waking in the middle of the night screaming. Asim was the only one to calm her. They have been in love long before he was chosen as Book Keeper."

"So Asim is Agalameia's father," Mosi said quietly.

Ishaq took a sharp intake of breath. "I think I'll retire now. You boys better get to sleep soon. I'll be waking you at sunrise."

"Yes, sir," they replied and watched their teacher enter one of the four tents.

"What's with him?" Mosi asked.

Thabit looked at him. "You couldn't tell?"

"Ishaq was in love with Meshkenet," Sadiki pointed out. "He's still grieving for her."

--

Kasuyan looked out from his tent in the direction of the Temple of Isis. He shut his eyes; his decision was made. Grabbing the small satchel near his bedroll, Kasuyan slipped out of his tent and into the night.

--

"I'm glad that you stayed, Hanif," Peisimemne said.

"You know I wouldn't leave you," her Guardian smiled. He was sitting on the floor leaning against a pillar, which was decorated with a large serpent Shadow Creature and colored with red paint. Dalila had said that the Shadow Creature was called Slypher the Sky Dragon, and he was a gift from Osiris.

She smiled. When did she fall in love with her best friend? Since Hanif came to the temple she had never been so happy. He had been there for her during all her good points in life and bad. She couldn't picture her life without him.

"Peisimemne? Are you alright?" the young man asked.

"Yes... Yes I am."

Hanif stood up and walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge. He reached out and pushed her hair behind her left ear. "Something's troubling you. What's wrong?"

She blushed. How did one express her feelings when she was unsure if they would be returned? Peisimemne sat up and paused for a moment, knowing full well that Hanif was watching her intently. Gathering up some courage, Peisimemne leaned over and kissed Hanif.

It would be a lie to say that Hanif wasn't surprised by her abrupt actions, but he was also ecstatic. Only in his dreams did Peisimemne kiss him; however, he was the one who initiated the kiss.

Her hopes fell. He didn't return her feelings. But just as she was about to pull away she felt him begin to kiss her back! Now she was surprised but couldn't be any happier. The kiss was innocent and simple but it spoke such volumes. The kiss broke off naturally but they didn't move away, gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"Peisimemne... since when?" he asked softly.

"I'm not sure when, but I can't see my life without you," she answered. "I love you."

"And I love you. From this day on to eternity." Smiling they both kissed but this time, the kiss seemed to lead into something more.

--

Khalfani was alone in his room, on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, wondering if perhaps he was pushing himself onto Agalameia.

_ Mosi and Manu did save her from those bullies but I…_

He put his hands behind his head, sighing in frustration. Agalameia had been his childhood friend, and as they grew up, he saw her differently from all those years ago.

"Does she even see me the same?" Khalfani whispered into the darkness of his room.

He was pulled from his musings by a knock on his door.

Sighing he got up and opened it and stared at the visitor. "Agalameia."

She gave him a weak smile, holding a sheet over her shoulders. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Khalfani."

"It's alright. Please come in." He held the door open then closed it when she entered. "Is something wrong?"

She still wasn't sure why she was hear, but something compelled her to see her Guardian. Without turning she took a deep breathe and spoke. "We've been friends for most of our lives. In you I saw a friend and a brother, someone I could trust my very life with." She slowly turned to face him. "How, do you show your affections to someone, who you consider more than a friend?"

The ache within Khalfani's chest came without warning. _She has chosen him,_ he thought, _and she comes to me for advice._

"Well," he started, turning away from her and walked over to his bed. "What do you like about him?"

Agalameia bit the inside of her bottom lip. "He's kind, and he's taken care of me. He's also protected me in the past when we were children."

"He sounds like a great man. Do I know him?" _Please, don't torture me anymore._

She slowly walked over to him, close enough to touch him. "Yes, you do."

"Then, I hope you will be very happy with him."

"Khalfani? Why won't you look at me?" She felt like crying as she held onto her robe tightly. "Have I, upset you?" _He doesn't feel the same._

He quickly turned and rested his hands on her shoudlers. "I could never be mad at you for any reason. I-" That's when Aglameia leaned up and pressed her lips aginst his. He was very surprised butdidn't hesitate to kiss her back. So warm and soft he felt her feelings for him in such a simple gesture.

They pulled back and looked at each other. "Me…"

"Who do you think I was talking about?" the Daughter of Anubis asked.

"Uh…" Khalfani's eyes darted around the room, embarrassed.

Agalameia laughed quietly and hugged his waist. "I love you. Always have."

Her love held her close and sighed contently. "For a moment, I did believe that you were talking about Mosi."

"I do care for Mosi… and Manu, but it's not the same way I care for you, Khalfani."

"I will always love you." But deep down inside he felt like cheering. She had chosen him! Not Mosi or even Manu but him! Stroking her hair helifted her face to his, trailing his thumb over her bottom lip, She reached up, letting her fingertips glide along his face as their lips meet into another kiss but this time filled wiht more passion.

--

The Daughter of Ra knelt before the statue of her Mother Isis.

_ I'm still confused, Nathifa,_ she thought, _I wish you were here. My Sisters can only help so much with this kind of dilemma. Hearts are very confusing._ _But I know that Peisimemne and Hanif are content, as are Khalfani and Agalameia._

"Mother Isis," Theliane prayed, "Lady of Love, hear my prayer. Know that in the recesses of my heart burns a flame for Kasuyan. The ways of the heart are mysterious, Mother, and I ask your guidance in this path, for Kasuyan is a foreigner. If my love for Kasuyan weighs true in your hands, let him know that I welcome is glance. Let him know that I delight in his conversation. Let him know that I yearn for the touch of his hand, and desire that we should love one another happily. If my attention is not welcomed by Kasuyan, let my heart release all desire for him. If you find this love unworthy, cleanse my heart of it. Take its power as an offering. Bring forth new joy and free me of sorrow." Theliane looked at the statue with beseeching eyes. "Mother Isis, hear my prayer!"

The only thing she heard was the sound of crickets chirping. Closing her eyes, Theliane rose to her feet.

_ "She doesn't always answer," Nathifa had said. "There will be times that Isis cannot help you, or she'll answer you in a different way than you would expect."_

"I suppose, mother," Theliane said quietly.

A rustle of cloth caught her ears, and a thump upon the marble floor had followed. Theliane quietly darted over to hide behind a large pillar; her heart beating fast at the thought of an intruder within the temple.

The footsteps of bare feet padded over to the statue of Isis. Theliane froze; what if this intruder meant to desecrate her Mother's statue? Steadying herself, the Daughter of Ra held her right hand up to summon her power. She slowly peeked out from behind the pillar. Her eyes widened and she nearly gasped aloud as the young man lit the sage in his hand.

_ Kasuyan!_

--

The moon was whole and lighted the alleyways just enough for a person to see. A figure crouched low to avoid being spotted by guards, snaked his way through the dark paths and to the temple of the Sisters of the Moon. Kasuyan neared the temple, keeping quiet and staying in the shadows. For the past few days, he had watched the guards make their rounds and timed them-- who moved to which direction and how long it would take them to return.

He ducked behind large clay water jars, carts, and huge bundles of straw. Soon he was only a short distance away from the temple, hiding behind a wagon. Kasuyan would have to time this perfectly. There wasn't anything else to shield him from the guards from where he was now. He watched the guard by the temple steps walking then turned and walked the other way.

Kasuyan dashed across the open area, slipped, quickly regained his balance and ran to the corner of the steps.

"Who's there?" the guard spun around.

Kasuyan held his breath. They would surely kill him for being this close to the temple in the middle of the night. And being an outsider would not help him at all; despite the kindness Theliane had given him.

The guard started walking back; Kasuyan shut his eyes tight.

"Meow."

"Was that you making that noise?"

Kasuyan peeked out and saw the guard pick up a young kitten.

"I think I'll take you home," the guard smiled, "my daughter would love you." He walked away.

Sighing, Kasuyan leaned against the cool stone; he waited a little while then peeked out again, watching the guard walk down a few paces then turned left. Kasuyan ran from his hiding place and up the steps, going past the door to one of the open windows. Grabbing one of the white banners that hung from it, Kasuyan climbed up and through the window. He let himself hang from the edge before dropping down to the smooth marble floor, falling over.

Recovered, Kasuyan stood up and slowly walked towards the enormous statue of the goddess Isis. He stared at it in awe for a moment then pulled a small piece of sage from his pouch, held it to the lamp that burned all day and night, lighting it. Kasuyan knew that the people here in Egypt would--and did--considered his way of worshipping the gods heresy, but he didn't care. This was the way he had been taught, this would be the way he would worship.

He held the sage up and drew symbols in the air, the light smoke coming from it leaving a wavy pattern behind the moments. Kasuyan placed the sage in the coffer next to the altar. Kasuyan knelt down and bowed before the statue.

"Great Isis," he prayed, "Lady of Love, hear my prayer. Know that in the recesses of my heart burns a flame for Theliane. The ways of the heart are mysterious, Lady, and I ask your guidance in this path, for Theliane is a Sister of the Moon. If my love for Theliane weighs true in your hands, let Theliane know that I welcome her glance. Let her know that I delight in her conversation. Let her know that I yearn for the touch of her hand, and desire that we should love one another happily. If my attention is not welcomed by Theliane, let my heart release all desire for her. If you find this love unworthy, cleanse my heart of it. Take its power as an offering. Bring forth new joy and free me of sorrow." Kasuyan sat up and stared at the statue with beseeching eyes. "Great Isis, hear my prayer!"

The only thing he heard was the sound of crickets chirping. Closing his eyes, he rose to his feet.

"Kasuyan."

He spun around and faced the speaker.

_ Theliane!_

Kasuyan's heart leapt to his throat as he looked at her. She was not wearing her temple attire but rather a simple green dress. Theliane slowly walked over to him. Kasuyan's heart was beating so fast and hard against his ribs that he was certain that she would hear it.

Theliane said nothing as she took Kasuyan's left hand and placed it over her heart. She looked into his shocked almond eyes. "It seems that Mother Isis has answered both our prayers," she whispered.

Kasuyan slowly moved his hand from over her heart, up her neck to her cheek. She leaned into his hand, and then he brought up his other hand, bringing her lips to his and kissed.

It was magical. Kasuyan felt that the heavens had just landed on the earth, inside the very temple he stood in. Theliane tasted so sweet, so wonderful, he craved so much more than this simple, yet powerful, show of emotion. Then she pulled away.

Kasuyan looked at her with mild confusion. "Theliane…"

She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Come," she said quietly.

"But the guards," he paused, "they do not trust me. I am an outsider. I entered here without permission, they will-"

She put two fingers of her free hand to his lips. "Be calm, my love."

Leading him over to the east wall behind a statue of Bastet, Theliane reached up to the lighted sconce on the wall just behind the representation of the goddess. Taking hold of the metal piece, the Sister pushed the sconce to her right and a section of the wall slowly moved back revealing a dimmed pathway.

"This is how my Sisters and I move between our rooms and the main temple," Theliane explained.

Kasuyan marveled at the hidden tunnel as his beloved led him through. The stone door closed as they stared walking, making the caravan traveler jump slightly. He calmed as Theliane rubbed his arm.

They continued on until they reached another wall, which Theliane pushed open. The door led right into the bathing room of the Sisters' home. A few small lamps gave the room enough light so that a person could see.

"You may use it if you like," said Theliane. Kasuyan nodded eagerly. "The linens are over there," she pointed to a bench near the edge of the massive pool. "I'll be waiting outside." Sharing one more kiss, Theliane left the bathing room through the opaque white curtain.

Kasuyan wasted no time in stripping himself of his garments, placing the clothing on the tiled floor besides the bench. He walked down the steps into the water, the warmth embracing his body and he relaxed.

Making sure that he was clean, Kasuyan stepped out of the pool and took one of the large linen sheets from the bench and dried himself. Then he took the smaller one and wrapped it around his waist to cover himself. He walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside, seeing Theliane waiting in the hall.

"I…" he blushed. "I don't have anything to wear."

Smiling, Theliane stepped into the room. "You are wearing it," she said. Reaching out she adjusted the linen so that it stayed in place without Kasuyan holding it.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She nodded. "Follow me."

Kasuyan did as told, and Theliane led him to a set of solid wood doors with the Winged Dragon of Ra engraved and lined with gold upon them. She placed her hand in the center and a click was heard then the doors swung open into the room on their own.

They walked inside and the doors closed behind them.

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime: I wonder if any of them had onions?

Heikou: Why?

Janime: Found out on the History Channel (love their shows on Egypt) that in Ancient Egypt, the people believed that onions were like an aphrodisiac.

Heikou: WHAT?

Janime: Yup! The celibate priests would not even dare touch an onion.

Heikou: blinks Okay... guess it's better than garlic.

Janime: I don't want to know how they dealt with bad breath.

Heikou: Anyway, this is how the girls and guys hooked up in the past.

Janime: We all know that three certain Guardians aren't going to be too happy when they come home and see what's been going on.

Heikou: Speaking of which, don't you have lemons to write?

Janime: I'm working on them. It's going to be a little difficult now. I've been promoted!

Heikou: Sweet! Knew you could do it!

Janime: The hours are different but I'll try to be on and to finish my lemons.

Heikou: Gotta have them! winks

Janime: Yes, lemons are healthy, as are other citrus fruit.

Heikou: Won't go there.

Janime: Too late.

Heikou: Okay, people! We'll see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	10. Accepting Fate

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou and Janime Lee

Accepting Fate

Thabit stood off to one side, watching Sadiki and Mosi attack Ishaq. Or at least tried to attack. The elder Guardian easily warded off all of their attempts. Thabit started running at Ishaq the moment Mosi rolled away. He raised his staff to hit the Guardian's left shoulder-

And then Thabit was on the ground with a blade against his throat.

Ishaq moved just as Sadiki jumped and the blonde landed on his fellow trainee. Mosi burst out laughing, which was cut short as he was also knocked to the sands.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy," Ishaq said sternly. "Even one small moment can make the difference between life and death."

"We've noticed," Thabit muttered as Sadiki pulled him up.

Bruises and small cuts littered the three young Guardians' bodies from neck to ankle. The cuts had scabbed over and it was fairly safe to believe that there wouldn't be any scarring. And if there was, the lines would be very faint and hardly noticeable.

"Now, come at me again," he ordered.

The boys groaned but did as they were told. Once more they were knocked down or ran into one another. It was hard to move in the shifting sands but over the days they had learned to overcome that. Mosi charged at their mentor's back but tripped over his extended leg and skidded in the sand. He growled as he spit the grains out of his mouth.

Thabit locked weapons with Ishaq, thinking that for the moment he was going to finally win this match but the thought came too soon. His weapon flew out of his hand and he back-stepped to escape the sharp blade of his opponent, tripping over the fallen Mosi.

"Hey get off!" he yelled, trying to get to his feet.

Sadiki smirked but as he ran he jumped at the last minute. _I have you now!_ he thought to himself, bringing his weapon down upon Ishaq's head.

Ishaq blocked it with his own sword, and then grabbed Sadiki's left arm. He pulled the teen down, causing him to stumble. Sadiki was spun around and his arm was twisted behind his back--not hard enough to cause pain but just enough of discomfort. He felt the cold metal of the elder Guardian's blade at his throat. Sadiki couldn't help swallowing, feeling the sharp edge press against his skin, but not hard enough to make him bleed.

Ishaq released him and quickly stepped back before Sadiki could counter.

"You have improved greatly," the elder Guardians commented as he put his sword into the sheath hanging at his left hip.

"I take that as a compliment," he replied, rubbing his shoulder.

Mosi finally stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Are we done yet? I can taste the desert in my mouth."

Ishaq nodded. "You're all improving but you still have weaknesses that could cost you your life. Before we return home I want you all to be able to get out of any situation with the least amount of harm on yourself, and especially the Sisters of the Moon."

"We know we know," the albino said as he took a small sip from his water skin, swishing it around in his mouth then spit it out. "You've been telling us that since the first day of training."

"Would you rather let Agalameia get hurt because you failed to block an attack?" He didn't flinch or look away when the deep brown eyes glared at him. He knew this boy cared for the Daughter of Anubis as much as Khalfani, maybe more.

"I have to be blunt," continued Ishaq, "as my instructors had been with me and my fellow Guardians. There have been times in the past when a Sister of the Moon fell because of her Guardians' carelessness. However, it was a bittersweet blessing that it happened after her daughter's birth."

He looked at each of them with a deadly seriousness. "Your charges have not yet been blessed with a daughter of their own. If any one of them were to die now, it would mean chaos for the two kingdoms."

Sadiki and Thabit slowly lowered their gazes to the ground, unsure of what to say. As much as they hated to hear this, they had no other choice. One must learn from past mistakes or risk repeating them.

Ishaq looked at the sky, judging the time by the position of the sun. "Take a break. Then we'll practice once more." Instead of groans they wordlessly nodded their heads. He smiled very slightly.

--

The first beams of Ra's light entered the quiet room, waking Khalfani from his peaceful sleep. Groaning slightly, he tried to move but a familiar weight prevented him from going anywhere.

"Don't wake me up," Agalameia mumbled.

Khalfani chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "You wouldn't be talking if you were still asleep."

"How do you know I'm not talking in my sleep?" she asked, refusing to open her eyes.

"Because I know you all too well." He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back.

Sighing in defeat she slowly opened her eyes but instead of sitting up straddled his hips, looking down at him. "Remind me to punish you later."

He smirked, resting his hands on her hips. "I cannot wait."

Peisimemne looked down at Hanif, smiling at the memories of when they were children and he would climb into bed with her when he was having trouble sleeping. Those innocent moments could never have predicted where the young couple would be in the future.

_Unless you saw it already, Brother,_ Peisimemne thought to Horus.

Even as a young man Hanif still retained some of his childlike appearance but he was not a child. Feeling eyes upon him he stirred and slowly his eyes fluttered open. He yawned and rubbed his eyes but smiled as he recognized Peisimemne.

"Morning..." he said sleepily.

The young woman resisted the urge to giggle and gently kissed the corner of his lips. "I take it you slept well?" she asked.

"Yes... but because I was with you." He took her hand in his own, holding it tightly and letting their fingers link together.

Peisimemne smiled and settled beside her love. "I'm glad you're here with me, Hanif."

"So am I," he said quietly and smiled at her. It faded when he noticed the look on her face. "What is it?"

"Agalameia loves Khalfani and I know he also loves her," she looked into his eyes, "I love you and I know that you love me. "But I'm worried about Theliane…"

Hanif wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "She has been very quiet since Nathifa passed to the afterlife," he admitted.

"And her third Guardian hasn't appeared." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish we knew who he is."

"So do I but he will be revealed when the time is right." He kissed her forehead. "Have patience."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Don't you mean 'have faith'?"

He returned the smile. "I know you have the faith. You just need a bit more patience."

"And who was it that needed patience last night?" Peisimemne raised an eyebrow.

"Guilty," Hanif placed his hands behind his head.

Peisimemne took the opportunity and leaned down, kissing him.

They heard the main door creak open. "Peisimemne?"

She jerked away and looked over her shoulder. "Tumaini? Stay where you are."

A pause. "Alright."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Hanif," the young boy explained his intrusion.

Said Guardian bit his lip and grinned.

"We were supposed to practice in the arena this morning."

Hanif covered his eyes. _How could I forget?_ He peeked through his fingers and looked at Peisimemne. _Very easily…_

She looked down at the young man. "Did you try his room?"

"Yes but he wasn't there."

"I'll help you look for him. Let me get dressed."

"Alright." The main door closed.

Slowly Hanif said up, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I had better get dressed and apologize." Looking up at her he smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll see you later."

"You better," she smiled.

After they had dressed, Peisimemne left her room first and went with Tumaini to look for Hanif. As for the Guardian, he checked before leaving the Daughter of Osiris' room and sprinted down the hall in the opposite direction.

--

_ It didn't matter. He had to call them. If he hesitated any longer, Egypt and the rest of the world would certainly fall under a curtain of darkness._

_ His heart was strong. He would not falter. He would protect his home. Raising his left arm, the pharaoh summoned forth, Obelisk, Slypher, and the Winged Dragon._

Theliane woke with a small gasp. She moved slightly, discovering arms around her that limited her actions. The Daughter of Ra looked down at Kasuyan sleeping peacefully beside her.

He looked so handsome as he slept peacefully. His arms were around her waist in a protective embrace. His honey colored hair fell over his closed eyes, his breathe gentle as his chest rose and fell. He looked so at ease as he slept.

Theliane smiled. She had found her third Guardian, a man who loved her and she loved him. For the moment the dream was pushed to the back of her mind and she settled more comfortable in his arms. She reached out to gently brush his hair back, tracing his cheek and caressing the soft skin.

Kasuyan leaned into the touch that sailed across his cheek. He slowly blinked his eyes open, finding the most beautiful woman he knew looking down at him. "You were wrong the other day," he said.

"About what?" Theliane tilted her head.

"You are a goddess."

She giggled lightly. "I only have gods' blood in my veins. It has become thin over the generations. However," she kissed him. "I wouldn't mind being your goddess as long as you worship me the way you did last night."

"From now until I draw my last breath," Kasuyan vowed, "and in the afterlife, and when we meet again in a new life."

Deep in her heart she knew he meant every word of it. But she also knew that she had to let the people of Egypt know that her third guardian had been found. She just felt safe and loved in his arms. Kasuyan seemed to notice this and hugged her tightly before slowly sitting up, running his hand through her hair.

"I'm glad the gods don't frown on our union," he said softly.

"Your gods or mine?" she asked with a smile.

"Both actually."

"They have accepted," Theliane ran her fingers over his lips, "now my people must accept. And yours, too."

Kasuyan kissed her fingers. "They will understand. I never really felt comfortable in Crete after my mother passed away. With my father gone as well, I didn't have any reason to stay. Since this caravan is also partnered with a friend of my father--he's still in Crete--I don't think it will bother him that I stay."

"But your family's wealth-"

"I left it to a young cousin of mine. This way, she'll be taken care of."

"I believe you." Kissing him once more she stood from the bed, pulling a clean robe on. "We had best prepare for the new day."

Kasuyan groaned but got up as well, pulling on some clothes as well. Watching the Daughter of Ra head to the bathing chamber he smiled. Now he was very glad he had come to Egypt but he wished his father was still alive so he could meet this wonderful woman.

_Father... you are with mother now but I will never forget what you both have taught me,_ he said to himself.

--

Thabit placed his left hand over his mouth as he yawned. Their training was finished and the Guardians were heading back to the city. Ishaq had woken the three boys long before sunrise. Everything was taken care the night before, so all they had to do was take down the tents and ready the camels for the trek home.

Thabit looked at Mosi and Sadiki. "What is the first thing you're going to do when we arrive at the temple?"

"Kiss the steps and give praise to Ra that I'm home," Sadiki grinned.

"Eat," Mosi said flatly, "and none of that dried crap we were living on two moon passes."

"You, Thabit?" Sadiki asked.

"Soak in a nice long bath, and then take a nice long nap."

"You'll all be able to do that soon enough," Ishaq threw over his shoulder, "and the ladies will be happy that you three are now considered Guardians."

"I'm going to challenge that ass Khalfani to a rematch and show him who's stronger!" Mosi grin savagely.

I'll finally be able to tell Theliane my true feelings, Sadiki thought silently. Two moon passes... what could have happen while we were gone?

The city soon came into view causing the younger Guardians to become restless as they camels marched their even pace. Ishaq smiled in relief as his home became larger. His eyebrows then knitted at the sounds coming from the city. As they approached the checkpoint into the city, the sounds became much clearer.

Singing, happy music, and joyous shouts rang through the air. People were tossing flower petals into the air, dancing, laughing, and a few were drinking. Ishaq couldn't help smiling at the scene.

"What in the name of Anubis is going on?" Mosi asked as he and his fellow Guardians looked about with wide eyes.

"Pharaoh Hakizimana took a wife?" Thabit asked.

Sadiki blinked then grinned. "He knows how to work fast."

The camels moved carefully, easing through the happy people. It didn't look at all like the city was on the brink of war. Could the young pharaoh have possible taken a queen? Was it one of the princesses from a neighboring kingdom? They finally moved to the temple but it seemed that most of the people were there, crowding the bottom steps. Ishaq motioned for them to dismount. There was barely any room for the camels to lie down.

Thabit slid down slowly. Sadiki merely hopped from his saddle but Mosi was having a bit of trouble. As he tried sliding off his camel took a side step and he ended up hitting the ground.

"Stupid beast!" he yelled at the camel.

"Only as stupid as its rider," Sadiki murmured.

"What was that?" Mosi glared at him.

"On a horse you are a better rider," Sadiki rephrased as he held out his hand.

Mosi grabbed took the offer and was pulled to his feet.

Thabit looked around. "If the pharaoh did take a wife then why are so many people here at the temple?"

"Probably to hear the blessings of the Sisters of the Moon," said Sadiki.

Ishaq looked around carefully. There was no way they would enter the temple through the front so they had to use one of the hidden side entrances. "Follow me," was all he said as he made his way through the crowd. The boys followed, pulling their camels along. Coming to the wall the older Guardian made sure no one was looking and pushed in a stone. The sound of the blocks rubbing against one another was heard and a small doorway appeared. He let the boys in first then followed.

Leaving the camels in the stable to be taken care of they headed into the temple to find out more and to let everyone know of their return.

--

"They're home!" Tumaini cried happily as he ran into Theliane's room.

"Out, you!" the old servant yelled.

"It's alright, I'm finished." Theliane stepped out from behind a large opaque curtain, which was held up by a wooden pole in between two pillars.

The Daughter of Ra was dressed in a white robe embroidered with the stages of the moon, her Father's name, and the Winged Dragon in gold thread. Golden bands graced her arms; bracelets adorned her wrists, and rings were upon her for and middle fingers of her left hand while the right fingers were bare. A gold circlet was upon her head with the solar disk centered on her forehead and tiny pyramids hanging from her ears caught the light. The long leather straps from her sandals wrapped their way up and around her calves and were tied behind her knees.

The little boy looked at her before smiling. "You look pretty!"

The young woman smiled. "Thank you, Tumaini. Why don't you tell the others that they're home."

Nodding he ran off, his excitement giving his feet wings.

Has it really been two moons? She was happy that Sadiki could be here to witness this moment. Her third Guardian had finally been chosen.

--

"They're home!" Tumaini ran into the small waiting chamber where the six young Guardians were.

Kasuyan grinned at the boy's enthusiasm despite his nervousness. The Greek boy was now dressed like the other Guardians--shenti, simple earrings in both ears, bands on his upper arms, and large golden bands on both legs. All that remained from his clothing when he arrived were his sandals.

Hanif smiled at him. "What perfect timing. All the Guardians have arrived."

"That it means they have all passed their training," Khalfani noted. _Mosi is official a Guardian... no matter. Agalameia has already chosen._

Manu returned from looking out the window. "The entire city is celebrating. But I'm happy the final Guardian has been found."

Gyasi nodded in agreement. "It gives the people hope. Let's just hope this last for a bit longer until the other kingdoms attack."

"Pray that doesn't happen anytime soon," said Deunoro as he checked the dagger hanging at his left hip.

"Is it the Hittites?" Kasuyan asked.

"Mostly," Khalfani answered, "but there are Egyptians who follow Set. They, too, have tried to overthrow the House of Pharaoh many times."

"All because Ra favored Osiris," Hanif shook his head. "Sounds like a regular family squabble, doesn't it?"

"Yes," the tallest Guardian nodded, "and it's sickening to know that the Sisters are related to Set."

Asim entered the chamber, dressed in his most exquisite robes. "It's time. Let's go."

Ishaq smiled as he heard the news. "So he has been found."

Jabari nodded. "It has been a great relieve to all of us."

"Speaking of Guardians where are Sadiki and the others?" Omari asked.

"I told them to bath and dress quickly. They trained hard these past two moons but I believe they are ready."

Quiet laughter floated to the elder Guardians and they looked down the hall to see Asim leading the younger Guardians--minus Sadiki, Thabit, and Mosi--with Tumaini scuttling happily about them.

Ishaq's eyebrows rose when his eyes landed on Kasuyan. "An outsider?"

"From the caravan that arrived weeks before your departure," Jabari confirmed.

"Theliane has chosen him," said Omari.

"And you do not object to this?" Ishaq couldn't help asking. After all, Omari was Theliane's blood-father.

"Why would I?" Omari smiled lightly. "Greek blood already flows in her veins because of my grandfather. I would be a hypocrite if I spoke negatively of her choice."

The other Guardian was quiet, thinking of what to say without sounding like a Hittie. "Has he proven himself?" he asked.

The other nodded. "Theliane loves him and he loves her. He was there in the market when Set's followers tried to kidnap Peisimemne and Agalameia."

"Ra has chosen him... his choice has been made."

"It is the will of Amun-Ra," Jabari bowed his head briefly, "so be it."

--

"Hurry up, Mosi!" Sadiki hissed.

"Ah, shut up!" the Chosen of Anubis barked, struggling to put the earring in his right ear. He had no trouble with the left one.

"Here," Thabit took the earring and managed to slip the thin gold wire through Mosi's lobe.

He fingered his and gave the other boy a brief nod of his head.

"Can we go now?" the blonde hissed.

It had felt good to bath though they wished they had time to enjoy the luxury. Once two moons' worth of training was washed they changed into their full formal attire as Guardians in their respective colors. Asim didn't say anything except that the third Guardian of Ra had been found but he refused to say who it was.

They arrived at the main chamber of the temple where everyone was standing. Everyone smiled clearly happy to see everyone else but there was no time to talk about the training or such. The boys went to stand with their charges, joining other Guardians. It was then that Sadiki noticed that the foreigner Kasuyan was not only here, but dressed in the exact same clothing as himself. He lifted a brow at this.

_Why is he dressed like us?_ he asked silently.

The thought then left his head as the Sisters of the Moon stepped out. Each of them wore a similar white dress with the color representing their fathers and the Shadow Creature that they could summon.

Sadiki smiled at Theliane. _I'll tell her now,_ he thought. _I will tell Theliane that I love…_

Kasuyan took Theliane's right hand and they smiled at each other.

Sadiki's heart sank. One small part of his mind decided that this was what Ishaq had felt when Meshkenet died. The young Guardian watched as Kasuyan led Theliane to the balcony. If Sadiki had told Theliane that he loved her before the training, would he be the one standing at her side instead of Kasuyan?

Theliane smiled as she looked out over the large crowd of people. "People of Egypt, many of you have been worried that my third Guardian would not be found but my father, Ra, has chosen him the foreigner Kasuyan!" The people cheered, especially those of the caravan making the blonde smile.

Mosi looked at Sadiki and frowned. _He was too late,_ he thought silently. The blonde had been saying that once they returned he would tell the Daughter of Ra how he felt but he was too late. He looked over Agalameia and noticed the way she and Khalfani were standing close together. _We're both too late._

Thabit watched his fellow trainees. While their expressions were schooled to not give away the emotions, it was their eyes that betrayed them. Thabit sympathized--he also cared greatly for Peisimemne but having known Hanif longer and the two moon passes separation, the Daughter of Osiris had chosen her childhood friend.

_Perhaps it's for the best,_ he thought as he raised his left hand when Peisimemne called out his name to the people below.

The older Guardians watched, satisfied that the Daughters each had three Guardians of their own. The boys had faults but they were good young men and loyalty to the Daughters. The gods had chosen very well indeed. But even with the celebration danger still lurked. Theliane and Kasuyan stepped back, the young man joining his fellow Guardians as the people continued to celebrate. Everything seemed just perfect.

--

Pharaoh Hakizimana looked on at the dancers in the center of the great hall at the Temple of Isis. Mildly, he wondered if his father had seen the previous Sisters of the Moon celebrate the choosing of their Guardians. He glanced over at the three young women who sat on gold laden chairs each with their Fathers' names and visage engraved upon them, their Guardians forming a semi-circle behind them.

The servants from the palace had brought Hakizimana an elaborate chair made especially for him that he normally kept in his room, which he was now occupying. Had this been the throne room, Hakizimana would be the only one sitting, as the pharaohs were the sons of Horus--gods upon the earth. Hakizimana always wondered why none of the generations of the Sisters--despite being the Daughters of Isis and the god who was their Father--had ever called themselves goddesses on the earth.

The more he thought about it, the more he began to understand. Like himself they were mortals but they did not rule over Egypt. They helped the people, healed them with their powers, and kept Set at bay. Such power would have corrupted other people but not once did they ever show any signs of greed or envy. Was it because they were sisters? There was always someone to be there for the other.

_I am very fortunate to call them my friends,_ he smiled softly. _They have saved my life more than once, they saved my father's soul, they are worthy to be called goddesses and deserve to be treated as such but they are content with what they now have._

Peisimemne leaned to Agalameia and whispered something. Hakizimana tried to read her lips but failed. Then the Daughter of Osiris leaned to Theliane, and the Daughter of Ra nodded after her Sister finished. While the attention of everyone gathered was on the dancers, the Sisters of the Moon quietly slipped away with their Book Keepers following.

The pharaoh knitted his brows in slight confusion. Deciding that the Sisters had some kind of business to take care of for the moment, Hakizimana returned his attention to the dancers.

When they dancers finished their performance, everyone clapped as they the center and stood off to the side along the east wall. The room darkened suddenly as the temple servants pulled thick purple drapes over the high windows to block the light from outside. Only one window was left uncovered, allowing the light into the temple to aid the torches.

The servants on the upper walls handled large mirrors to direct the light to the center of the room where the dancers had been. Hakizimana blinked in surprise as he saw the Sisters of the Moons' Guardians standing in a large circle--Kasuyan, Deunoro, Sadiki, Hanif, Gyasi, Thabit, Khalfani, Manu, and Mosi. Behind them was another circle of the temple guards. In the center were three figures wearing deep purple shrouds kneeling down facing close together.

The thunder of a large drum echoed though the temple, causing many to jump including the pharaoh. Now he was grateful for the darkness surrounding them. The drum continued its even beat, and the three robed figures rose one by one to the sound. As the drumming continued, the trio turned around and slowly walked out towards the Guardians.

Flutes, harps, and other instruments filed the air. The medley was slow and soothing, captivating everyone and lulling the mind to a relaxed state. Then the tempo picked up, which resulted of the trio in the center to begin to spin. Then they threw off the shrouds to the center where they had been kneeling.

Hakizimana blinked and nearly gasped as he watched the Sisters of the Moon dance. Their outfits had changed from the regal robes they had on only moments before, looking more like the dancers costumes--thigh length shenti that clung to their hips and a strapless wrap around their breasts--but with more detail. Each of the Sisters outfit was the same except for the trim, which was the color that represented each of their Fathers.

The Daughters of Isis moved with the beat of the music, more graceful and precise than the dancers earlier. Peisimemne, Hakizimana noted, seemed just a touch better than her Sisters. But they all moved with the grace of ten of the best palace dancers put together.

Arms moved fluidly, feet touched the stone floor without a sound, back flips, cartwheels, signs drawn in the air calling to the gods to be pleased.

The three Book Keepers stepped forward five paces and remained still. The Sisters danced around them, continuing to draw invisible signs like a priest would to protect a person from harm. The Sisters paused before their Book Keepers and raised their right hands, and the Keepers did the same. They stood close but never touched not even the palms of their hands. Then they walked around in a small circle three times, eyes locked together as if to read the other's soul.

_No,_ Hakizimana thought as Sadiki, Thabit, and Mosi took the Book Keepers' places to repeat the scene. _Not soul reading… soul binding._

It made sense. Just as Egypt needed the Sisters of the Moon so did the Guardians. They were a part of the Sister they protected, and she was a part of them.

The pharaoh looked on with great interest as the last three Guardians finished the ritual. However, something was different when the Sisters moved with Kasuyan, Hanif, and Khalfani. Every movement was the same as before but something passed between the Sisters and the Guardians they now moved with.

_Their eyes!_ Hakizimana blinked in realization and shifted in his chair, watching intently as they finished their circles.

When the three Guardians moved back to their places, the Sisters easily stepped back into their earlier dance. They spun close to each other, raising their left hands high, fingers almost touching and walked in a circle in the opposite direction they had with their Guardians. The music slowed and the Sisters knelt, left hands joined together, and the loud boom of the drum signaled the end.

For a moment, the entire chamber was silent but slowly, someone began clapping. The young pharaoh smiled as he clapped, standing. The other people within followed his example, clapping loud and clear. The dance was something no one had even seen before. The girls were beautiful and the dance was something from a dream.

The Sisters waved, smiling. The Guardians were also smiling but clapping as well.

From the farther part of the room, Zashida smiled as she watched the young women smile and then shielded in the darkness as they and their Guardians slipped from the hall to change.

Memories floated when she had seen Meshkenet dance when Asim had been chosen as Book Keeper, and Zashida had danced as well when she became the Daughter of Anubis.

An arm encircled her waist. "Remembering?"

"Are you?" she asked playfully.

The light chuckle escaped Asim's throat. "Will you dance for me tonight?"

"I doubt that I can still back flip," Zashida sighed.

"Wrong dance."

"That I can still do."

With the darkness hiding them they shared a kiss with the promise of more to come.

The servants removed the mirrors before drawing the curtains back one by one. The chamber was brightly lit and once more the Sisters--dressed in their formal robes--and their guardians returned. As they moved to sit back down the people applauded. They merely smiled, thanking them.

"That was quite a display," Hakizimana told them once the room quieted down. "Never have I seen such splendid dancing."

"Thank you, pharaoh," Theliane nodded to him. She then motioned her hand to the servants. "Continue."

They parted to allow a small group to the center.

Deunoro turned his head slightly to Kasuyan. "Your caravan."

The blonde nodded. "The last time the performers were here was when my father last came to Egypt." He leaned down to Theliane and whispered in her ear, "I have a surprise for you later."

A delicious shiver ran up her spine at his words.

Sadiki tried to look like he didn't notice.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance, Gyasi asked the Daughter of Osiris.

Peisimemne smiled. "We were all taught by our mothers but I love dancing. I feel so free and alive," she said.

"She reminds me of a bird in flight," Hanif complimented and kissed her softly when she blushed.

The newer guardian politely looked away but he felt a vice around his heart. I love her... but she has a love already. I am happy for her.

Mosi was keeping quiet as Manu asked about the dance. He admitted that the dance was quite a sight but he wished that Agalameia had looked at him with the same gaze she had given Khalfani. _Stupid training. I should have stayed here!_ he argued with himself.

Long after the celebration ended, Omari called Deunoro and Kasuyan to the arena. The elder Guardian wanted to give the two younger boys some more training and wisdom before he went to the Valley of the Dead.

Sadiki followed Theliane and Tumaini with his eyes as they played in the garden. The sun was almost below the horizon, announcing that Ra was entering his travel through the Underworld.

Tumaini yawned and the Daughter of Ra told him to go to bed. She placed a kiss on his forehead and shooed him off, watching as he disappeared down the hallway.

"He is such a sweet child," Theliane said when she walked over to Sadiki.

"Spoiled, too," her Guardian replied with a smile, "just as we were."

The Daughter of Ra smiled then became a little serious. "You've been rather quiet ever since your return. What's wrong, Sadiki?"

"Nothing, but I do have a question about Kasuyan." He swallowed before asking, "You love him?"

Theliane nodded. "Very much," she answered.

Sadiki smiled. "That is your wish, I will respect it."

The Daughter of Ra smiled back, faltering for a moment. Was that a look of pain in his eyes?

"Theliane." Agalameia walked up to her Sister with her Guardian and consort, Khalfani. "Mother calls for us. Peisimemne is already at the Temple."

Theliane nodded and walked with her Sister to the Temple of Isis.

Khalfani turned to Sadiki. "You love her."

"Since we were children, but she doesn't see me in any way except that of a cherished friend. She has chosen Kasuyan."

"An outsider, and this does not upset you?"

"It does greatly," the slightly shorter Guardian answered. "But I do swear to this-in our next life, she is mine."

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: How was your vacation?

Janime: I loved it. Tutankhamun's treasures were amazing! Did you know that his birth name was Tutankhaten? His father gave it to him, because during Ahkenaten's reign, they worship the one god, Aten. Tutankhaten meant "beloved of Aten. When Tutankhaten became pharaoh at age 9, he changed his name to Tutankhamun, "beloved of Amun" (aka Amun-Ra).

change "beloved" to "living image" made a mistake

Heikou: So cool! Wish I could change me name.

Janime: I had fun.

Heikou: You know this has got to be the longest we've spent on a chapter.

Janime: I know. Our timing to see each other, the difficulty writing about such an ancient time…

Heikou: And we're going on stuff we've read and find online.

Janime: But this chapter is finally done.

Heikou: We hope you've enjoyed it. Especially the dance

Janime: I know the guys did

(YGO boys drooling)

Heikou: Cleanup in aisle ten!

Téa: Hey, Janime, when are you writing that side fic with us at the talent show?

Janime: I'm working on it.

Cheri: What's this? (blows dust off notebook, gags) "Family Debts"? Yeesh, you are so behind in this one!

Janime: Put that back!

Keriam: Oh, lookie! Her notepad with fic ideas! (flips through) Yu-Gi-Oh, Inu Yasha, Magic Knight Rayearth, Zelda-Ocarina of Time, Voltron. Wow she even has one for Law & Order: SVU.

Janime: Hey give that to me!

Heikou: You're back (giggles)

Cheri: look what I found! (folders of ideas and stories on hold)

Heikou: Invasion of privacy!

Tea: That's a lot of fics. And look at he ones you haven't finished!

Heikou: Phffft! p

Bakura: (takes notebook from Téa and flips through, devil grin appears) Hey, pharaoh, you might wanna take a look at what Janime has planned for one of your priests and his apprentice.

Yami: Why how bad can it… (looks at page) Whoa!

Janime: (grabs notebook) As if it wasn't possible.

Heikou: Let's wrap it up before they spill any more secret plots.

Seto: I can't believe you're pairing me with-

Heikou: covers mouth don't say it or you'll ruin the surprise.

Malik: Dare we ask?

Joey: Do we really wanna know?

Duke: (looking at list of pairings) Possible, possible, not possible, that works, no way in hell, they're cute together (eyes bug out) THAT is just wrong!

Ryou: Not going to ask.

Tristen: (glances at list) You're better off, believe me.

Yugi: You two really don't like Mai, do you?

Marik: You know better than to touch that subject with them.

Janime: Thank you, Marik.

Heikou: Not hearing its name! (stick fingers in ears) La la la la!

Seto: ... I never thought I would fear two women before.

Yami: We never had two women controlled our lives before.

Janime: No, you had gods controlling your lives. Okay, back to the fic.

Bakura: Which one?

Téa: This one, sand for brains!

Joey: And he was the Thief King?

Bakura: (growls threateningly)

Heikou: Oh shush. Well this chapter is done but the drama is building. We have some more planned.

Janime: But we won't give any hints this time. We'll work on it when we have time. Or hopefully sooner.

Heikou: Until next chapter!

Janime: Ta-ta!


	11. Deception of Truth

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou and JanimeLee

Deception of Truth

Set hissed loudly, making his minions flinch. "The time has come..." he hissed softly.

"Sire? What do you mean?" one of the men asked.

"What do you think I'm talking about! The time has come to take my revenge on Egypt!" he yelled at him.

The man bowed deeply before him. "F-Forgive my ignorance, sire!" the man pleaded.

"What shall we do?" another asked.

"Nothing... for now. But be prepared to take the Daughter of that bastard."

"But she never leaves the temple and her Guardians are always with her," another said in slight fear.

"Just be ready for soon, she will come to us." Laughing the dark god vanished. It was time he made use of his minions. A pawn that wanted the kingdom as his own, so greedy for power and wealth he sold his soul without a second thought. It was time to put him to work.

--

"Nock the arrow."

Tumaini did as Jabari instructed.

"Line your eyes to your target."

He focused on the white spot with a small red dot in the center that had been painted on a cloth covering a bundle of straw set on the west wall of the arena. He raised the bow in his left and cast his sight along the arrow shaft. Once Tumaini evened his eyes, he pulled the string back towards him, keeping the arrow's end between his index and middle fingers of his right hand.

"Loose," said Jabari.

Tumaini released the string and the arrow whistled through the air, hitting the red dot on the target. He smiled widely.

Clapping from above caught both teacher and pupil. They looked up to see Zashida applauding Tumaini's accomplishment.

"Very good, Tumaini," the Daughter of Anubis smiled and lowered her hands. "I seem to recall another time very similar to this. Only Jabari was in your place."

"Such a high compliment," the teacher smiled.

Tumaini returned the smile. It seemed that no matter what he did he always won one way or another.

"Okay, let's see you do that again. As before but this time, release when you're ready," Jabari instructed.

The young boy nodded and placed another arrow in the bow. Making sure it was held correctly he held it up. Both eyes focused on the target, keeping his arm steady. Holding his breath, he released it.

The arrow flew through the air and actually pieced the first arrow down the center. He released his breath and looked at his teacher.

Now that was a first! The second arrow pierced the first one in the exact spot. "Nicely done, Tumaini. I've never seen anyone accomplish this feat before," he said with a nod of his head.

"Impressive," Zashida agreed, having left the upper tier and now walked towards teacher and student in the arena.

Tumaini smiled, and suddenly turned serious. "Khalfani and Mosi don't like each other," he said flatly.

The Daughter of Anubis blinked at his blunt statement. She just nodded her head and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid so." _And they're not the only ones with a similar predicament,_ she thought.

"They may not like each other but they know they have to work together to protect Agalameia," Jabari said. "If only they set their differences aside would they make a formidable pair."

"That they would... perhaps time will reveal that to them," the priestess nodded to them and smiled at Tumaini. "And I know that when you are older you will be a great young man."

The young boy smiled up at her. "Thank you, priestess."

The sound of hurried footsteps caught their attention; they turned around and watched as a servant came in, breathing heavily. "The pharaoh--he has called for the--Sisters of the Moon!" he told them quickly.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Jabari asked.

"A vast army is approaching; they plan to invade the kingdom!"

Zashida's eyes widen. _No this is too soon!_ "Have you told Theliane and Peisimemne?" she asked.

"Yes, they are waiting for you at the entrance."

"Good." She turned to the Guardian. "No matter what happens keep everyone inside the temple." She quickly ran out of the room and towards the entrance.

--

Asim was anything but surprised. The Hittites had been trying for many years to take control of Egypt. With the passing of Senusnet and the shaky beginning of Hakizimana's reign as pharaoh, it wasn't a total shock that the Hittites were advancing. Just mildly amused that they had waited this long.

"What do you think?" Manu asked.

The elder Bookkeeper looked at his successor. "Pharaoh's soldiers are ready," Asim turned his eyes back to the east horizon, the sun now heading towards the west indicating that Ra would yet again begin his constant journey into the Underworld. "But we must also be on guard. The people will have to be ready to take shelter behind the palace's outer walls."

"Do you think they'll be able to stop them?"

"... The soldiers will lay their lives down for the kingdom. But that's now what you mean."

"Set made himself known; he must have convinced the Hitties now would be the best opportunity to attack."

"True but they have been waging for a battle against Egypt for a long time." He closed his eyes. "Today may decide it all..."

Manu looked at his mentor in surprise but said nothing.

--

Theliane, Peisimemne, and Agalameia stood close together--Agalameia giving her Sisters as much support as she could, while their Guardians stood nearby vigilantly. The young Daughter of Anubis had yet to face the responsibilities and trials that her Sisters now did, and secretly she hoped it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

There was a change in the air--everyone could feel it. Whether it would be for the better or not, changes were inevitable.

Deunoro walked over to Gyasi. "What do you think?"

The taller Bookkeeper shrugged slightly. "I don't know," he admitted. "It's too quiet. Reminds me of the time Kasuyan and I went hunting by ourselves when were children on Crete. We almost became the hunted instead of the hunters."

"Let's hope that's not the case here," He said quietly.

Outside the soldiers fought the Hitties. For a moment, it seemed as thought the soldiers were going to win but with a sudden burst of strength the enemy overwhelmed the soldiers. Their sizes seemed to triple, swarming over the fighters and moving closer to the kingdom. The soldiers that had stayed behind were making sure those that lived outside the palace walls went inside. This battle wasn't over just yet it would seem.

Zashida frowned. Set was behind this, the soldiers seemed to have inhumane strength and felt no pain. She hated to do this but she had no choice. _I had hoped I would never have to call up your army, father... but sacrifices must be made._ Closing her eyes she concentrated, thankful Agalameia would not be here to see this.

Asim frowned, as the defense line was broken. "Get ready," he told the younger Guardians. He was about to call forth his own Spirit Creature when a silvery voice began to sing. He paused, and his skin started to prickle.

"Mother?" Agalameia turned to the hall.

_No!_ Asim bolted from the entrance and raced up to the second floor balcony. _Zashida, don't!_

He reached the open portal and skidded to a halt. Zashida was glowing the blue color representing Anubis; her head tilted back slightly as the wordless song ran clear from her mouth.

_Too late…_ Asim could not stop her know even if he wanted to. Several footsteps behind him and gasps echoed at the sight of the Daughter of Anubis.

"Servants of the Underworld," Zashida called, "in the name of my Father, Anubis, Lord of the Dead, rise up now and do as I command!"

Outside the once golden sand began to turn black. Both sides of the army watched as the sand shifted by an unseen hand. Slowly both sides began to back away as the sand took form. The beings were tall, wearing ragged cloth and carrying rusty weapons but they looked like a cross between man and beast. Throwing back their heads they howled, their battle cry filling the sky; they moved as once, showing no mercy as they attacked the nearest soldiers before them. The Hitties were taken off guard and many fell but those that tried to stand were brutally cut down. Beneath their feet the sands began turning red with spilt blood.

Zashida tried to continue the hold but she could feel her life force ebbing away. _When I die... the army will return to the Underworld,_ she thought but something was wrong. She could feel the control over her father's army being pulled away. Before she felt darkness try to take her she heard a scream of terror and pain.

The Army of Anubis was now attacking the pharaoh's soldiers! They were now trying to advance into the city itself, slaughtering anything that came in their path. Over it all an evil laugher sent chills down their spines.

Zashida fell. Asim managed to catch her before she hit the sandstone floor.

"Mother!" Agalameia ran to the unconscious form.

"Set!" Asim shouted into the darkened sky. "You cowardly bastard!"

"Me?" the dark god's eyes appeared. "Cowardly? Never. A bastard? My conception was of a consenting legitimate union, unlike the one whose army I now command. And now to take care of some minor issues."

Asim heard the arrow. He quickly pushed Zashida and Agalameia down to the floor and spun around. The arrow struck his back, piercing his left lung. Manu ran to his teacher, gaping in horror at the arrowhead protruding from Asim's chest.

Khalfani and Mosi were beside them in moments. They grabbed the two Daughters of Anubis and pulled them inside. Manu tried to help Asim, but the elder Guardian pushed him away.

"It's my time," he coughed and blood spurted, dribbling over his lower lip and down his chin, staining his robes.

"Asim," Manu shook his head.

"Go!"

Hesitating for a moment, Manu quickly ran back inside.

Set laughed. "So much for that. Egypt is mine!"

"Not while I'm still around!" Asim shouted. He removed a dagger from within his robes.

"And what do you plan to do with that, simple mortal?" Set asked mockingly.

The Bookkeeper smiled and summoned his Spirit Creature.

"Should I be impressed? Your Ka takes form of a spellcaster."

"Maybe not my Ka," Asim pointed the dagger to his stomach, "but this!"

He plunged the blade into his abdomen, grunting from the pain. Warm blood spilled over his hands and he collapsed. His breathing slowed, and the world around him became dim, the faint screams of his name echoing in his ears.

Then he was above his body, wearing a dark red spell caster outfit with a scepter in his right hand. Asim looked at Set. "Now are you impressed?"

The dark god hissed angrily but once more laughed. "Even in this form you don't hold enough power to destroy me!"

"I'll take that as a challenge." He quickly took to the sky, willing to do battle against the dark god.

Inside the temple Agalameia was in a state of shock. She heard someone shouting, someone shaking her but all she could see was her mother. She looked up and watched as Mosi and Manu brought in Asim's body. He was dead too. There was a battle going on with the dark god but that wasn't what grabbed her attention.

In the streets the Undead Army was killing everything that moved. The pharaoh's own soldiers were being cut down, the citizens were getting slaughtered, innocent people were dying before their time. By all rights the army should have returned to the Underworld but Set stole control.

"Mother... Asim... I'm sorry." She felt tears rolled down her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She cringed as another howl seemed to pierce her heart. Before she knew it, she was running down the stairs and out of the temple. Her sisters and guardians called out to her but she ignored them all. She ran outside and watched as the undead slowly destroyed the city.

Several people ran by, running as fast as they could but one fell to the ground dead, an axe protruding from his back. Anubis warriors ran by, howling like crazed beasts but one turned. It looked at Agalameia and snarled, raising his sword up high she looked up, eyes widening. She didn't have a chance to move, fear gripped her tightly but she didn't have to. Anubis, her pet jackal, jumped up and intercepted the attack. He gave a pitiful whimper, the weapon slicing him open but that seemed enough for the warrior as he ran off, attacking another helpless villager. The attack had left a splatter of blood over the woman's face, mixing with the tears as the mutilated body of her pet laid at her feet.

"Anubis... why, why is everyone I love being taking from me!" she screamed out loud. Taking a deep breathe she screamed as loud and hard as she could. The warriors halted, their long ears turned towards the sound but they lifted their heads and howled. Agalameia's body was glowing but not the vibrant blue of the lord of the dead. She was glowing with a dark black aura. From her shadow a massive scorpion grew.

Asim dodged Set's attack, the dark energy striking the upper corner of the temple. Minor worry, right now the former Guardian was battling a god.

A loud scream echoed through the city, followed by the howling of the Army of Anubis.

"What is this?" Set demanded, his attention wavering.

Asim saw this as the opportunity to attack. Just as he was readying to blast the dark god, his eyes caught someone on the ground: a young woman, screaming at the top of her lungs and her shadow now in the shape of a scorpion.

_Agalameia! No!_

The ground rumbled and the Army of Anubis turned into sand, blown away in an unseen wind. The Hittites were then sucked into the sands, screaming and trying to grab onto anything to save themselves.

Agalameia's shadow returned to normal, and she collapsed just as her Guardians ran to her side.

Set had seen it all but smirked. His plan was going well but with the girl unguarded his idiot minions could take her. "Another time, magician!" the dark god taunted and vanished.

Asim wanted to go after him but Agalameia came first. He landed just as Ishaq wrapped a cloak around Agalameia's form. She was visibly shaking from an unseen cold. "What is she doing outside the temple?" he demanded.

"She came out here in hopes of stopping the army," Jabari said. "We must get her inside."

"Yes... but Set is not done with us just yet," the mage said as he looked at he sky. He felt like they were pieces on a giant game board.

Khalfani gathered Agalameia into his arms. "The Army of Anubis," he started.

"Inside," said Jabari. "We'll explain once we're safe."

Theliane and Peisimemne took their Sister from the young man's arms, taking her to her room. He made to follow but Ishaq held him back. Asim was quiet the entire time, watching as they carefully covered Zashida with a sheet. He also noticed that his mortal self was lying next to her, covered by the sheet as well but it hurt to know that he wouldn't be joining her anytime soon.

Mosi, growing sick of the silence, exploded with questions. "What in the name of the Underworld happened? What happened to Agalameia? What was that army out there attacking the soldiers? Why is Set here? Why isn't anyone speaking!"

"That, was the Army of Anubis, and had you spent some of your time here studying you would know what that means!" Khalfani snapped angrily at him.

"Listen you-"

"That's enough from both of you!" Jabari shouted. Both young men fell silent. "Each of the daughters have been granted gifts from their fathers... the Daughters of Anubis are given command of his army, the Undead Soldiers. You saw how they fought; they feel no pain, have no emotion and show no mercy. Only a descendent of Anubis can summon the army but in the process, they die..."

"When Zashida, passed on, the army should have returned to the Underworld. They would never attack the people of Egypt only the enemies," Asim continued. "But Set somehow took control from her hands. She didn't have the strength to fight him and he turned the army loose. Since Agalameia is a descendent of Anubis she could control the army so she sent them back to the Underworld. But she over extended her powers. She should not have left the temple in the first place."

"And a miracle she's alive," said Ishaq. He glanced over at the two shrouded forms. Now that Zashida was dead, Ishaq and Jabari would now have to pass on to the afterlife as well.

Asim had no choice but to stay behind. His Ba and Ka now merged together; the former Bookkeeper would forever serve as a Spirit Creature, locked within a stone tablet until he was called forth.

A solider walked up to them, covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. "The Hittites have retreated," he spoke. "Pharaoh Hakizimana has been wounded but he is well."

"That is good to hear. How are the people?" Jabari asked.

"Many have been slain but those that have survived are being treated as we speak."

"I suggest we help out as much as we can. Where is the pharaoh now?"

"With his physicians being tended to. He would like to speak with the Sisters of the Moon, when they are ready."

"Alright. Thank you." The soldier bowed and left silently.

"Come," Jabari signaled to Khalfani, Mosi, and Mau to follow.

"Asim," Ishaq spoke and called a forth a blank stone tablet. "I'm sorry, little brother."

"I know," the red mage nodded in understanding. "When you guide Zashida through the Underworld, please tell her that we will find each other again, no matter how long it takes."

Ishaq nodded. "She will wait for you. I have no doubt."

"Just as Meshkenet swore that she would wait for you." Asim walked over to the tablet. "Isn't it ironic that siblings tend to flock to the Daughters of Anubis. It's been seven generations including Agalameia."

"Indeed," Ishaq gave a small smile. "One day you will be free, Asim."

"We shall see." Asim reached out and touched the smooth surface of the tablet. "Goodbye, my brother."

"Goodbye." The stone glowed as did the spellcaster. Asim closed his eyes and his form vanished. The stone stopped glowing but it bore the image of the spellcaster now. Ishaq sighed sadly but he knew one day he would live once more.

"May you find Zashida," he said softly.

--

Agalameia sat in the middle of her bed, holding a blanket tightly around her shoulders. She had asked her sisters if they could leave her alone for a bit. They didn't want to leave her, they wanted to comfort her but she just wanted to be alone. She lost everyone she had ever loved in one day. Her mother... her father-figure... her best friend... all gone.

"Why... why did you have to leave?" she cried softly. "I'm not ready... I can't handle the duties... I don't want to control Father's army..." She looked in her arms and hugged the worn toy so tight she felt her arms begin to ache. A cherished toy that once brought her immense joy brought nothing but painful memories.

_It's not fair…_ Agalameia wiped her tears. "Why did this have to happen? Isis, please tell me why…"

"Isis cannot help you," a male voice spoke.

Agalameia jumped from her bed, eyes darting around the room. "Who's there?"

"One who can give answers," he said, "or to bring you to someone who can give you the answers, princess."

_Princess?_ Agalameia backed up, bumping into someone. Arms quickly grabbed her--one going around her waist, while the other hand brought a cloth over her nose and mouth. She tried to scream but instantly became lightheaded, and the Daughter of Anubis passed out.

The man quickly placed her limp body over his shoulder, letting the blanket and toy fall to the floor. He moved to the window and without a second thought, jumped down from the balcony. His expertly slid down the rope, landing heavily on a saddled horse that nearly bucked under the sudden weight. Easing his captive to sit against his chest he grabbed the reins and dug his heels into the stallion's sides. It took off with a sharp squeal down the empty streets.

With the soldiers cleaning the streets of dead bodies no one noticed or heard the sound of hoof beats pounding the streets, or of a rider racing out of the ruined gates. The rider led his horse further into the desert, kicking the poor animal to go faster and faster. It was difficult for the animal to run through the shifting sand. Still it couldn't do anything but continue running.

--

Manu lowered his hands from his ears once he was certain there was enough distance between himself and two certain Guardians.

_They fight more than Mosi and I ever did, _the young Bookkeeper thought as he walked down the hallway. Not far ahead he saw Jabari and Ishaq carrying a stone tablet. As he walked closer, Manu saw the depiction of a spell caster on the stone.

Jabari noticed the young Guardian and said, "All Spirit Creatures are contained within tablets such as these."

Manu kept his eyes on the tablet. "But Asim… I know that he merged his Ba and Ka. Even though he did such a thing, he has to be contained?"

"Until summoned. Such is the life for all Spirit Creatures."

"I don't understand."

"Not all Spirit Creatures are loyal or benevolent. There are those who thrive on destruction so for the safety of the people, they are locked in stone tablets," Ishaq explained.

Manu gazed the tablet, sadden to see his mentor in such a state before he looked up at the older Guardians. "Can anyone summon them?"

Jabari shook his head. "There is where priests and common folk differ. Those with the fabled Millennium Items can easily summon any Spirit Creature from the tablets. The Sisters of the Moon and the Guardians hold no such items but since they are descendants of the gods they hold the power to summon them."

"So... we can summon any monster... from any tablets?" the young Bookkeeper asked.

"Providing that you have what is needed to summon them," said Ishaq.

They entered a dimly lit room and set the tablet on the floor before the altar. Then the stone tablet sank into the floor.

"For some of the stronger creatures you must sacrifice a weaker one," Ishaq continued, "sometimes two, and there are a few where three creatures must be sacrificed. It does take a lot of your own energy to summon them."

"What about the Millennium Items?" Manu asked.

"The last time they were used was when Aziza's daughters were born," Jabari answered. "Before she entered the Afterlife, Aziza destroyed them because the Pharaoh's advisors and priests demanded that she give the Millennium Items to them."

"Can you understand why she would refuse?" Ishaq asked the Bookkeeper.

Manu thought about it before coming up with an answer. "The Millennium Items were powerful, each one with a different ability but they all could summon the Spirit Creatures, even powerful ones. In the wrong hands someone could take over all of Egypt."

The two men nodded. "Exactly," said Jabari. "Despite being priests they could easily be corrupted by the power. Aziza knew this and she did not want that to happen to the kingdom."

"I understand."

"Manu!" Tumaini's voice echoed into the room and the owner raced in moments later. He skidded to a halt, panting. "Agalameia… she's gone!"

--

The fuzzy feeling in her head was the first sign of waking up. Agalameia remained where she was, which she guessed was on a carpet of some kind. The last thing she remembered was being alone in her room, and then someone speaking to her…

_The man!_ Agalameia sat up quickly, groaning at the dizziness that swam into her mind. She braced her right hand on the floor as her left hand covered her eyes.

_My head, what did he do to me?_ she asked and slowly removed her hand. When her world stopped spinning she carefully looked around the room. She looked like she was in a lavish room of some wealthy nobleman but when she saw an altar that made her blood run cold. It looked like any other altar she had seen but this one was black and there appeared to be dark red stains around the floor and on the altar itself. The image that took up the most space was of a vile looking snake.

Agalameia swallowed, knowing who the altar was for but she wasn't going to allow herself to show fear. She slowly pushed herself to her feet but she still felt dizzy. "I have to get out of here..." she said and began looking for a way out.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice called out, making her jump. The voice chuckled as she looked around the room for the source. "I am closer than you think."

"Where are you?" she asked before her eyes settled on the altar. Her eyes widen and she held her hands to her chest tightly. "Set..."

"Ah, so you remember," the dark god said mockingly. "It's been quite a few moon passes since the last time we saw each other."

The Daughter of Anubis quickly regained herself. "Not enough moons have passed," she snapped. "You tried to kill Pharaoh Hakizimana and failed."

"That was just practice," said Set. "I knew that attempting to assassinate Hakizimana would cause the security and concern of everyone focus on him. I had long since planned something else that required a minor distraction."

"No matter, whatever your plans are my Sisters and Guardians will come," she retorted. "I have faith in them."

"I have no doubt in that but it will be quite some time. Meanwhile, I believe we should have a little chat." The statue looked like it was smiling at her.

"I have nothing to say to you and you have nothing I want to hear." She turned to leave.

"What would you do if you knew Anubis was not your true father?" He smirked when she paused. "In fact, your father was not very liked among the gods."

She shouldn't have let it get to her but she found she couldn't move and it was getting harder to breathe. "What lies are you saying?" she whispered.

"I am not lying, my dear. Tell me, what do you know of the fabled Black Scorpion?" He chuckled when she turned to look at him. "What has Zashida and the others told you?"

"That... he betrayed the gods. He wanted to steal the gods' powers but he also killed my aunt, making my mother the next Daughter of Anubis. Mother said, that Anubis personally dragged his soul to the Underworld for Judgment. He was a murder who let greed eat him alive."

"Now now my dear child, is that anyway to speak about your father?" he tsked.

Agalameia felt as though she had been attacked by Obelisk. "How dare you!" she screamed. "Asim is my blood-father!"

But even as the words fell from her lips, Agalameia couldn't shake the feeling that it was a lie.

Set laughed at her outburst. "Is that what you were told? Or what you led yourself to believe?"

"... You lie. Why would they lie to me?" she demanded but she was trying very hard no to shake.

"The people have not forgotten about the Black Scorpion, they still fear him. If they knew you were his daughter they would hate you, even try to destroy you. Afterall, what kind of father can he be if he killed his own wife before you were born?"

That felt like someone had struck her hard and faster, leaving her breathless. She fell to her knees, trying to understand what he was saying. "But... Zashida is... my mother-"

"She lied. Meskhenet was your true mother, she was Zashida's sister. Let me tell you a story... of betrayal and murder..." he purred. Set told her the entire story, of how Anubis asked Meskhenet to trick the Black Scorpion into giving up his most prized treasures. When he found out she murdered her but at the time she was pregnant with their child. Anubis came and spared her life but only until the baby was born. Zashida raised the child as her own but the only ones who knew were the Guardians and the other Daughters of Isis.

Agalameia found herself shaking, tears running down her cheeks. Those she loved, had been lying to her from the beginning? Was this why she never felt comfortable around Dalila?

Unbeknownst to Set and Agalameia, Theliane and Peisimemne were crouched in the shadows of the balcony above the room. The Guardians were hiding elsewhere around the room.

Ishaq and Jabari had used the remnants of their powers to locate Agalameia, which was just enough. The two Daughters of Isis and the Guardians immediately headed towards Set's so called palace.

And they had heard the every word Set had spoken.

Peisimemne had a bow and arrow ready in her hands. She remembered what her mother had told her, and it pained her heart that she would have to kill her Sister now huddled on the floor before Set. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few--she had been taught ever since she was a child.

_I can't do it, _Peisimemne thought. _Mother, I can't kill my Sister._

"You are Meanae the Thorn," Set continued. "One of five loyal servants to the Black Scorpion. A professional assassin turned traitor to your king, your brother, and your makeshift family. This is who you are."

_Deny it, Agalameia, _Peisimemne thought as she took aim. _Deny his words!_

"I… am…" Agalameia spoke.

Peisimemne pulled back the arrow.

"I am… a Daughter of Isis. Zashida is my mother. I am the Daughter of Anubis." She raised her head and glared at the dark god. "My name is Agalameia!"

Peisimemne sighed and relaxed her weapon, sinking back. She caught Theliane looking at her with an expression of disbelief and nearly appalled.

"Stupid girl! Accept the truth!" Set yelled angrily.

"I will never accept the truth just as the gods will never accept you," she said with venom in her own voice as she stood.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! I am a god!"

"Not to me." She turned and headed for the door. "I'm going back to my sisters--my family."

"Your family?" Set laughed as more of the statue cracked. "You have no family. Your parents are dead, and your brothers are sealed in stone. What you call family are nothing but liars and charlatans-- AAAHHH!"

Agalameia looked at Set's left eye, an arrow piercing the purple orb.

"As you have torn out Horus' eye, Set," Peisimemne's voice echoed through the chamber, "so I will take yours to avenge my Brother."

"Sisters!" Relief filled her entire being as she whirled at the dark god. "They are my family or else they wouldn't have come for me."

Set hissed angrily, pieces of the statue breaking off to hit the floor. "Are you so certain they're here to rescue you? This arrow could have easily pierced your heart," he said smugly.

"Be silent!" Peisimemne demanded as she set up another arrow.

"I speak nothing but the truth."

"You speak nothing but lies. Agalameia, let's go!" Theliane said as she threw down a rope.

"None of you will leave this room alive!" The rest of the statue shattered but in its place was a huge snake with scales black as night but its eyes were gleaming blood red. It was a desert cobra but much bigger than the girls had ever seen. Opening its mouth wide fangs was revealed and it lunged at the Daughter of Anubis.

Two figures jumped out from the shadows. One held up a wooden staff and jammed in into the serpent's open mouth. Set reared back, hissing and shaking his head to dislodge the object.

"Time to go, Agalameia," said Jabari.

"We will take care of this demon," Ishaq pulled out two swords and handed one to Jabari.

Agalameia shook her head. "But-"

"When a Daughter passes on to the Afterlife, her Guardians must follow," Ishaq stepped towards Set.

"How we go to the Afterlife is of our own choosing," Jabari looked at her. "Call him back, and everything will become clear."

She didn't move even with her sisters urging her to grab the rope. "It is true?" They quickly looked at her. "About my parents?"

"Yes. But you are nothing like your father," Jabari explained.

"You are the Daughter of Anubis no matter what anyone says," Ishaq nodded to her. "Now go!"

"Fools! I will crush your bones!" the snake hissed angrily as he lunged at them. as both men attacked. Agalameia quickly grabbed the rope, letting her sisters pull her up she quickly hugged them. "Thank you," she whispered though part of her wanted to cry and ask why.

--

"This is taking too long," Mosi hissed.

"Stay calm," Manu replied.

"She's with the god who nearly destroyed Egypt and you're telling me to stay calm?" the older twin glared at the younger.

"This whole situation would be more tolerable if you two would keep your mouths shut," Khalfani said quietly from behind a pillar.

_Some consort you are,_ Mosi thought.

"They'll be back soon. But we have to stay calm."

The older twin snorted but kept quiet. He was worried but this was the only way he could express it.

Several moments passed before he blew up again. "What is taking so long!" he shouted.

"Listen, if you don't shut up I'll cut out your tongue!" Khalfani snapped angrily.

"Hakizimana's coronation was quieter than those two," Deunoro said.

"Any celebration is quieter than they are," Sadiki couldn't help smiling a little.

The nine Guardians tensed when the sound of fast approaching footsteps echoed towards them.

"Kasuyan," Theliane called.

The Greek boy sighed and they stepped into view.

Agalameia ran into Khalfani's embrace. "You're safe," he said relieved.

"Where are Ishaq and Jabari?" Manu asked.

"They're staying behind," Peisimemne answered. "For us..."

Hanif shook his head. "We can't leave them behind-"

"They want to follow Zashida," said Theliane. "We must honor their wish."

Solemnly, Thabit nodded. "She's right. Let's get out of here."

A small group of horses, several tied to chariots, awaited them outside. Most of the Guardians pulled themselves into the saddles but the others climbed into the chariots. As much as they hated to leave the older Guardians, they had no choice. it was their decision. They rode out into the desert as fast as they could, towards the safety of the temple. Set would no doubt come after they so they had to hurry and put as much distance between them as possible.

Set hissed as he pulled the arrow from his eye. Dark blood spurted then retreated back into his eye and healed over.

"Little bitch! All three of them!"

His followers sank back in fear of what their lord would do. Set lashed his tail sending the nearest man into a pillar, shattering both stone and human.

"F-Forgive us, m-my lord-" one tried to say but the dark god would hear nothing of it.

"I was a fool to leave my business in your hands!" he shouted angrily. "The Daughters of Isis will die!" He unleashed his power; his full intent was on the vengeance of the gods' daughters.

"Hear me now, Amun-Ra, Osiris, Anubis, and Isis! I will kill your mortal Daughters! And Horus, I will also kill your mortal son!" Set's body glowed with a dark purplish-black aura.

"Let the power of the Shadow Realm consume the entire world!"

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: Set is pissed. Well 'an eye for an eye' as they say.

Janime: He deserved it. Besides, this chapter was getting kinda long.

Heikou: Yeah. This way we can keep the readers coming back.

Janime: Sneaky people that we are, yes?

Heikou: Yes.

Janime: And now you see how the crimson Dark Magician was sealed away.

Heikou: We pulled a Mahaado.

Janime: I need to watch the Egyptian Arc. I forgot to set my VCR Saturday.

Heikou: I'll wait until it comes out on DVD

Janime: The next chapter will be up soon.

Heikou: And the story will soon come to a close.

Janime: Yes, our tale has come full circle.

Heikou: Until next chapter!

Janime: TTFN!


	12. Eve of Battle

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou and JanimeLee

Eve of Battle

As the stable hands led the tired horses to their stalls, the Sisters of the Moon and their Guardians quickly went inside the Temple of Isis. They entered the room where the tablets of the Shadow Creatures were kept.

Manu stepped forward before the altar. "Asim, my teacher," he began as he raised his hands, drawing symbols in the air. "We are in need of your help. Come forth."

The tablet glowed with power and the image disappeared. Reappearing before them in the flesh.

Asim blinked and looked at the group. He gave his former student a small smile. "You've learned well, Manu."

Agalameia looked at the spirit creature and opened her mouth to ask, but kept silent. Now was not the time for questions. "Set is coming for vengeance," she spoke up.

Asim closed his eyes. "I feel it in the barrier."

"Barrier?" Gyasi asked.

"The barrier that separates the Shadow Realm from our world," said Peisimemne. "Aziza--the first Daughter of Isis--was the one who created it with the help from Isis and Horus."

"The barrier has held true since that time," Asim sat on the floor and motioned for the others to sit as well. "But I have a feeling that is not the only reason you called me here."

"It was what Set had said," Mosi began and looked at Agalameia.

She leaned against Khalfani and he tightened his arms around her.

"And what did he say?" the mage asked.

"That... Zashida is not my mother. Meshkenet was the one who gave birth to me, and that the Black Scorpion..." Agalameia could no longer hold back the tears and they spilled down her cheeks. "Say he was lying!" she begged.

Asim only looked at her. "You have no idea how much I wish I could, Agalameia."

"It's true," Khalfani looked at the Spirit Creature. "How can that murdering bastard be her father?"

"It is time for you to be told of how the Sisters of the Moon are chosen."

"Chosen?" Duenoro asked.

"When a person dies," Asim set his scepter upright before him, "their soul enters the Valley of the Dead and travels to the Underworld for Judgment--with the exception of me at the time being."

The scepter glowed and the area around everyone changed into the desert sands. Men on horseback flew past them, and then stopped. The one leading pulled down the scarf covering his face.

"The Black Scorpion made a deal with Anubis, which you are all aware of," Asim went on. "He became greedy and grew too powerful. He was a threat to Egypt."

The scene changed to inside some kind of palace main room. The Black Scorpion and a woman wearing dark blue robes stood facing each other with their right hands joined. The woman bore a striking resemblance to Zashida with some minor differences that could easily be overlooked. Around them stood four men and one woman wearing black and red outfits with a tattoo of a scorpion on their upper right arms.

"Meshkenet and Zashida were the first twins ever born to the Sisters of the Moon. Naturally, the firstborn was chosen as Anubis' Daughter. Zashida was also trained as a priestess should anything ever happen to Meshkenet."

The scene changed again. Meshkenet was now standing in a room with the woman scorpion assassin and two other women. Both wore men's clothing--one had a red scarf around her head, the other had scars and a healed-over burn mark on her neck.

"Subira, Nuru, and Meanae," Asim turned to look at the Sisters. "This is who you were before this life."

No one said anything. All they could do was stare at the images of the three women from a time before their births.

Theliane licked her lips. "Nathifa... my mother said before she died that I had suffered greatly before this life... I am Subira."

The mage nodded his head. "Yes."

"If that girl, Meanae, was working for the Scorpion, then why was she reborn as the Daughter of Anubis?" Mosi asked then yelped when Manu hit his shoulder.

"She saw what was happening. They set up a trap where she and Nuru would kill on another." The image changed to show the fight in the banquet which ended when the warrior and spellcaster pierced one another's chest. "Meshkenet managed to get have Meanae's soul reborn as her daughter but the Scorpion King wasn't aware."

"Then what happened?" Kasuyan asked.

"Subira expended her energy but she took out a portion of the army by herself with her own ka."

Subira was surrounded by the Black Scorpion's army. Suddenly the Wingweaver emerged from her and both raised their arms. A ball of energy appeared before the Spirit Creature and flew directly at the soldiers.

Subira collapsed as Wingweaver vanished. Her eyes closed and a small sphere of golden light left her body. It went unnoticed by the remaining soldiers as they began to hack her body to pieces. The orb flew to the Temple of Isis and entered Nathifa, causing the Daughter of Ra to gasp slightly. She placed her hands over her heart and a sad smile appeared.

Omari touched her shoulder and gave her a quizzical look. Nathifa answered but her words were silent to those watching. Omari wrapped his arms around his beloved, and then the room was normal again.

Everyone was silent as they let what they had just seen fill their minds. So this was the past, the events that led to the here and now. No one knew what to say.

"If we die... the legacy will die with us," Peisimemne said softly. "We do not have daughters to pass our teachings to."

"No... but should your hearts be lighter than the feather Isis and your fathers may allow you to be reborn."

Before anyone could say anything screaming was heard but this sounded like a creature from another world. The mage quickly got to his feet and ran to the window. The skies and ground were filled with monsters that the citizens have never seen before but Asim knew them well enough.

He turned to look at the young adults. "Set has release the Spirit Creatures!"

Peisimemne looked at her Sisters. They nodded and stepped towards the center of the room, raising their hands above their heads.

Agalameia started, "Muit, Nuit, Khnum, Neith, Nephthys, Nekhbet, Sobek, Sechmet, Sokar, Selket, Anubis!"

"Anukis," Peisimemne continued, "Reshpu, Wadjet, Seshmu, Meshkent, Hemsut, Tefnut, Heket, Mafdet, Geb, Osiris!"

Theliane picked up. "Maat, Isis, Hapy, Horus, Thoth, Bastet, Hathor, Min, P'tah, Shu, Ra!"

The Sisters were enveloped in a pillar of light. It expanded, and the Guardians shielded their eyes while Asim merely stood where he was. The light continued to grow, going outside the temple and pushing back the Spirit Creatures under Set's control. Within moments, all the temples, the royal palace, the market, and the people's houses were sealed within the dome of light.

The Spirit creatures tried to force their way inside but the barrier kept them out. The people were mystified but they quickly ran into their houses, barring doors and windows from inside. The young pharaoh looked out of the window and sighed.

"Set has arrived," he sighed.

Hakizimana frowned when he heart a strange sound, something akin to a drum, holding a steady pattern.

--

"What is that?" Sadiki asked.

Manu frowned. "It sounds like..."

"A heart beating," Hanif said.

The beats became louder and echoed off the walls of the chamber. Theliane clutched at her chest and staggered, the pulsing in her chest forced her own heart to beat in time with the sound.

"Theliane!" Kasuyan grabbed her.

"My father's heart," she gasped out, "is in me... I suffered as Subira... and now I hold his joy..."

"His pain," Asim spoke, "is the heartbeat we now hear. It is looking for one whose pain was taken away."

"What can we do?" Deunoro asked.

"Right now, nothing. The barrier will not hold up forever."

Tumaini had seen the Sisters and the Guardians return. He tried to follow as they went into the Spirit Creature room, but Hanif motioned for him to stay away for the moment. The young boy now sat in the garden wondering about what was happening.

He heard the Sisters call out to the gods, and then a wave of pure light went passed him; it felt warm and relaxing, almost cleansing his entire being. And then the strange sound began. Like a deep drum, it echoed through the temple.

Tumaini frowned and stood up from his seat at the table where he was randomly moving the hounds and jackals on the board. The sound was becoming louder. He rubbed his hand on his chest over his heart the stopped, feeling the beat of his heart. Tumaini's eyes widened.

_My heart! It's my heart!_

Never before had he felt such a great surge of calmness overtake his body. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. He understood his purpose. He understood the path the gods had set out for him. He knew what he had to do.

--

Kasuyan caught Theliane and they both sank to the floor. The Daughter of Ra's breath was rasp, and then she made a strangled cry. Kasuyan looked at his wife, fearing that she would die at that moment. He relaxed a little as her breathing returned to a somewhat steady pace.

"My Father's heart has chosen," she said quietly.

"Who?" Peisimemne asked.

Theliane opened her eyes partly and looked at everyone. "…Tumaini…"

Their eyes went wide and Peisimemne's hand covered her mouth but there was nothing they could do to change the choice. It was Ra who decided and so it shall be the young boy to bear the heart.

"Tumaini..." Hanif had thought of the younger boy as a brother but never had he thought he would be chosen.

"What do we do now?" Gyasi asked quietly. "Set is still out there."

"The Barrier will hold him."

The voice sounded like Tumaini, but there was a strange echo when he spoke. Everyone turned to the entrance, and stared at the young boy standing there. His eyes were now a deep purple color, very similar to the power of the Shadow Realm. Along his arms and legs and running up his neck to his jaw line were strange markings--straight, curved arches, circles, and diamond shapes.

Tumaini rose slightly into the air and floated across the room--everyone backed away as he passed. The boy landed next to Theliane and Kasuyan. He reached out and touched Theliane's cheek.

"Tumaini," she said quietly.

"Sleep now, Daughter of Ra," Tumaini spoke yet his lips did not move. "You and Tumaini both need to rest."

Her eyes closed and Kasuyan gently caught her.

"Theliane!" he was relived to see her chest rise and fall in sleep.

Hanif quickly caught Tumaini when his eyes closed. He was still shocked but the boy was safe.

--

"Theliane."

She looked up. "Father…"

Amun-Ra gently touched his Daughter's cheek. "You now understand what kind of burden your mother and everyone before you have carried."

"We are to protect your heart--your joy. But why must Tumaini be brought into this? He is only a child."

"His pain was taken away when he was found after his family's senseless death. He has known nothing but happiness living with you and your Sisters."

"But Tumaini won't live when your heart returns to the Shadow Realm," Theliane said bluntly.

Ra stepped back. "No… he won't. Such is the fate for the one who is chosen to hold my anguish."

She didn't want this kind of burden on the young boy, but it was not her choice. "Set has broken the barrier between our world and the Shadow Realm. What can we do to defeat him?" she asked.

"We expected for Set to do this; we gave each of our Daughters the ability to summon a god from the Shadow Realm but be warned. Summoning them will use every bit of power you possess."

"If we summon them... we'll perish... and we have no daughters of our own-" her eyes went wide.

The great god nodded sadly. "The legacy will die with you three."

Theliane closed her eyes. "Tumaini…" she looked at Ra. "Please, Father, I beg of you. Tumaini is a pure soul. Spare him the fate that awaits me and my Sisters."

"That I cannot do, Daughter."

She bit her lip then said, "If you cannot spare Tumaini's life then I ask for you to give him a greater one than this life now."

Ra titled his head.

"When I prayed to Isis, she told me to pray to Anubis and Osiris," Theliane paused. "Osiris allowed me to see visions of Egypt's future ruler. He will be loved by his people. He will become master of the Shadow Games that they will play. Make this vision be of Tumaini. Let him be that brave young pharaoh I saw."

The great sun god looked at his Daughter quizzically for a bit. He then reached out and placed his right hand under her chin.

"In two hundred years," said Ra, "your wish will be granted."

She smiled, sighing within in relief. "Thank you, father."

He just smiled at her lovingly. "Awake now, your Sisters are worried about you."

"Alright. Thank you again, Father."

Ra smiled as he stepped back and watched her vanished but the smile faded from his lips. The Sisters of the Moon will not survive the battle against Set but as gods, they could not stop the inevitable.

--

Peisimemne and Agalameia would glance at each other every so often during their vigil over Theliane. The Daughter of Ra was on her bed, her breathing even as she slept. The marking that covered Tumaini had also appeared on Theliane. Kasuyan leaned against a pillar near the bed he had placed his wife upon, while Sadiki and Deunoro were farther back in the room near the balcony.

Time passed much too slowly for the sisters but both looked down as they heard a very soft moan. Theliane's hand twitched and her eyes fluttered open, blinking once before they focused on the worried gazes of her sisters.

"Sister..." they whispered, catching the attention of the other Guardians as they helped her to slowly sit up. Kasuyan slowly sat next to her, taking her hand in his own as Sadiki and Deunoro approached the bed.

"Are you alright?" the foreigner asked with great concern in his voice.

"Yes," Theliane answered. She looked at her arms in surprise at the markings, and then turned her eyes to her Sisters. "Tumaini?"

"He sleeps," Peisimemne answered.

"What happened?" Agalameia asked. "You were in deep sleep. This only happens when your Father speaks to you in your dreams."

"He came to me, my Father told me everything..." she said softly, explaining what she had learned in her dreams. Everyone was silent but they understood. It was her burden as the Daughter of Amun-Ra. But before anyone could speak there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," she called out.

The door opened and a messenger entered the room. He bowed deeply and from his clothes they could tell he came from the palace. "Forgive the intrusion, Sisters of the Moon. But the pharaoh has requested for your presences," he told them.

"Set's forces. Tell him we will arrive shortly." The messenger bowed and silently left, closing the door behind him. "I must tell him of my dream."

"Should we tell him, about Tumaini?" Peisimemne asked with slight concern.

"... No. He does not need to know who holds the Heart of the Shadow Realm."

"The less people that do know the better," Sadiki agreed.

"But what are you going to tell him?" Deunoro asked.

"What we can," Theliane rose from her bed and looked at her Sisters. "We must first speak to Mother Isis."

The ladies nodded and together they left the chamber, followed by their guardians. When they reached the statue of Isis the young men stayed back and the girls nodded to one another. Theliane stepped forward, lighting a stick of incense then stepped back with her sisters. Moving as one they silently knelt on the floor and brought their hands together.

"Mother Isis, please hear our prayer," the girls said softly, focusing their thoughts to reach the heavenly goddess.

A gentle wind blew into the room and the torches burst suddenly into roaring fires. The statue of Isis changed, turning from stone to flesh, clothed in the sky.

The eyes opened and focused on the three young women. "My Daughters," Isis smiled gently.

"Mother," Peisimemne spoke, "Set is coming."

"I know," the goddess answered. "My brother has finally found a way to return to Egypt. He seeks revenge not only on you, my children, but to us as well--despite my kindness to him."

"Is there anything we can do to stop him?" Agalameia asked.

"There is a way... we knew that one day Set would poison the minds of the people and use the dark energies of the Shadow Realm for his own greed. Each of your fathers has bestowed not only a gift but a spirit creature so great their powers are equal to the gods," she explained. She raised her hands and the image of the gods appeared in each of the girl's minds.

"Agalameia, Anubis has given you as his daughter the destructive god known as Obelisk, the Tormentor." A huge creature with dark blue skin rose, his body resembling that of some high-level demon with long leather wings. With a single hand he could ruin nations and leave nothing in its place.

"Peisimemne, Osiris has given you as his daughter the serpentine dragon known as Slypher, the Sky Dragon." She saw a flash of blood red scales, an impossibly long serpentine body, and skeletal wings. It roared deeply, both mouths opening wide. Filled with such power it soared through the sky, demanding obedience.

"Theliane, Ra has given you as his daughter the most glorious of beings, his Winged Dragon." Brilliant light, greater than the sun could barely be seen. Slowly it took the shape of a huge bird that looked like it had been made from gold. The head of a fierce eagle yet had the body that resembled a great lion. A long whip-like tail and feathered wings glinted into the light. This was surely a creature of light.

"They are powerful," Isis continued, "but even the most powerful can have a weakness."

"Then they can defeat Set," said Theliane.

"That will depend completely on you."

"What do you mean?"

Isis looked at her. "Their power comes from their masters' hearts--just as your power comes from the Shadow Realm."

"As it will when the Shadow Games begin," Theliane closed her eyes. "I saw it. But it won't be just the House of Pharaoh to master the art. There will be others, and they will try to let lose the evil destruction Set has caused."

"Yes... no one will be able to stop them... but you have seen the fate of the future." Theliane slowly nodded. "Tell the pharaoh what I have told you, tell him the danger of the Shadow games, tell him that in two hundreds years a pharaoh will hold the power to lock away the darkness."

"... What happens, if we do not survive the battle?" Agalameia asked with slight fear in her eyes. "What will happen to the gods? To our legacy?"

"We must protect Egypt," Peisimemne looked at her Sister. "The gods will be passed on to those who are of pure heart. That is our legacy."

Agalameia looked at the Daughter of Osiris, and then to Theliane. Strength renewed within and she nodded.

"Go, my Daughters," Isis said as her form began to revert back to its original state. "Speak with the pharaoh, and prepare for battle." Her voice echoed and the statue was normal.

The girls blinked and slowly stood. They had their answer and now it was time to see the pharaoh.

--

Pharaoh Hakizimana sat upon the throne. He still felt unused to the weight of the crown but he would hold his head high and rule with a gentle fist. He watched as three of the most powerful women in Egypt entered and stopped before the throne. They nodded their heads in greeting and he did the same.

"I need your help," he began. "Sisters of the Moon, Egypt needs your help. These invaders are strong and their power is too dark..."

"They call upon the Shadow Realm," Theliane explained.

"How is it possible? You call your powers from the Shadow Realm."

"It does not matter where the power source is from," Peisimemne said, standing to the left of Theliane. "How we use it is what makes the difference."

"Is there any way for you to stop them?" Hakizimana pleaded. "My people are in great danger."

"They are our people as well, mighty Pharaoh," Agalameia spoke up. "There might be a way for us to help. We were told by our mothers that we must never use them unless the situation is dire."

The young ruler looked puzzled. "Them?"

"They are the Three Egyptian Gods," Peisimemne explained. "They are not true gods but their powers are equal to the gods. They were given to our families should Egypt ever need to be defended indefinitely. I can call Slypher the Sky Dragon. Osiris has given him to me."

"I can call Obelisk the Tormentor," Agalameia said, "Anubis has given him to me."

"Ra has given me his Winged Dragon," Theliane. "We can call upon them when we wish. They have the power to defeat the invaders and save Egypt. But it will be at a great cost."

"There is a possibility that we may lose our lives after we call them," Agalameia pointed out. "It requires a great amount of power to summon them."

"Should our deaths be inevitable," Theliane spoke softly, "as you know that we do not have daughters to take our place as we have our mothers, we shall leave our gods in your care, great Pharaoh."

He was shocked and very upset by what the Sisters of the Moon, his friends, had told them. "But why... why leave them with me? If you lose your lives just to summon them... how can I take care of them?"

One of the ladies chose this moment to step forward. "In two hundred years," she said, "the power of the Shadow Realm will be used to play a deadly game. It will be called the Shadow Games. There will be a young Pharaoh who will be great and loved by his people. He will master the art of the Shadow Games, and will be able to call upon Slypher, Obelisk, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. He will also guard the Millennium Items--his Item shall be the Puzzle."

"You have foreseen this?" he asked, looking at her with hope.

"Mother Isis instructed me to consult Anubis and Osiris," she answered. "They showed me."

"Thank you, Sisters of the Moon," the Pharaoh sighed. "When the time comes, I will ask for you help."

The three Sisters bowed to the Pharaoh and silently left the young ruler. Now was the time to prepare for battle. They would not let Set win.

Deunoro, Gyasi, and Manu waited patiently inside the tablet room for the Sisters to return. Manu, unable to bear the silence any longer, summoned Asim and told him of the recent events.

"So it begins," the Dark Magician sighed, sitting upon his tablet.

"What will happen?" Deunoro asked.

"Patience," said Asim. "It was prophesized in the beginning days of Rehema, Olabisi, and Ain, there is one trial the three Bookkeepers must face should a day such as this ever come."

Gyasi looked at him. "And that is…"

The red clad spell caster closed his eyes. "When the bloodline of the Sisters of the Moon nears the end, the Bookkeepers must let the gods decide which Book must remain. One Keeper lives to continue his task, the other two leave this world with their Books attached to their souls."

The three men looked at one another. Two would leave for the Afterlife and one would continue living. But who? Manu thought hard about it and sighed deeply.

"If Agalameia died... Khalfani and Mosi will follow her... I will follow Mosi," he said softly. "I refuse to let him go alone and end up doing something stupid even in the Afterlife." The others weakly smiled at the thought.

"Yeah he needs to have someone to listen to," Deunoro laughed. He thought about it and his family. His brother and sister-in-law had taken in his younger sisters, the lands still in their names as his father intended. They were in good hands what with the witch Maibe gone so what else was there for him? "I, would like to join Theliane. My brother and sisters can split my share of the land. I don't really have a reason to stick around if Theliane were to die.

"So that leaves me," Gyasi sighed. To be quite honest he didn't really relish the fact that he would have to die even if Peisimemne was a friend. "I won't lie and say I'm not relieved, but I'm not going to say I won't miss everyone. But we've made our choice."

"You have chosen by practical means," Asim said, "it is for the gods to decide if your decisions are well meant."

"Forgive my intrusion," a servant spoke from the entrance. "The Sisters of the Moon have returned, and would like to speak with the three of you. I am to escort you."

"We'll be with you in a moment," said Manu. He faced his teacher.

"We will see each other again," said Asim, "even if we don't remember."

"True," Manu whispered as he tried to keep the tears at bay. "Goodbye, Asim."

"Take care, my sons."

Purple smoke enveloped the former Guardian and the image appeared on the tablet before sinking back into the floor.

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime & Heikou: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2006!

Janime: Took us a while to finish but here's the latest chapter.

Heikou: Which means this story is coming to a close real soon.

Janime: Until next time-

Heikou: Same ff channel!


	13. Inescapable Fate

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou and JanimeLee

Inescapable Fate

One by one the people of Egypt were guided within the outer walls of the city. Farmers were forced to leave their lands but brought their livestock with them. Soldiers ushered them in quickly, keeping a weary eye out for any sudden changes. The evil god Set had declared war on their land and he would stop at nothing to succeed. Even the young pharaoh was preparing for battle but not against Set. No, that battle was left for three of the most powerful women in Egypt.

The girls silently bathed in the sacred spring located on the temple grounds. No words were spoken but their minds were a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. They couldn't turn back even if they wanted to. Their kingdom was in trouble and they had the power to stop the chaos forming. Silently they stood and stepped out of the waters. They didn't have to wait long as several female servants came and helped them into clean robes. Thanking them they headed to their chambers to get ready for battle.

Agalameia sighed as she dressed in the soft fabrics, running the thoughts through her mind once more. Yes she was afraid to die, she didn't want to leave Khalfani but she would hopefully be reunited with him in the Afterlife. Finished dressing she looked at her mirror and slowly reached up and pulled her dark curls back, tying it with a short piece of leather. She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes, then released it.

"Mother... help me calm my fears... Father... grant me your courage..." She picked up her double-edged axes and went to greet her Guardians and Sisters.

Peisimemne fumbled with her necklace as her hands shook uncontrollably. She could feel her heart beat like a herd of wild horses but it was a mix of excitement and worry. Set was a god thought his status had been stripped for his past crimes. They were mortal women. She closed the clasp on her neck and looked at her mirror.

_I would die to protect those I love... I won't fail in my duties, _she thought with determination.

The Daughter of Ra looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She couldn't tell who she was looking at: a priestess or a warrior? A daughter of a god or a living representation of the gods?

"I am... Theliane," she said aloud. Grabbing her swords, she left her chambers.

Tumaini was standing in the hallway. "I'm coming with you," he said.

Theliane nodded then dropped to one knee. "I want you to go find Peisimemne and Agalameia. There is something I need to take care of first, and then the three of us have something to give to you."

The young boy nodded and walked down the hallway to the other two Sisters' chambers. Theliane went down the west hallway and entered a room that the priests used for tattooing. She looked on as Kasuyan sat patiently as the priests finished their work.

The priests moved away and Theliane walked over to her husband, looking at the markings intently. She reached out and touched his chest, chanting softly and the hieroglyphs slowly vanished.

"When the time comes," she said, "use it to help protect everyone and everything."

Kasuyan nodded. "I will."

She helped him to stand and thanked the priests. It was time for battle. Kasuyan stopped them in the middle of the hall, holding her hand tightly. "Theliane... please, hear me out."

"... Alright."

"I don't want you to go into battle. I don't want to lose you now that I've found you but... you have duties you must fulfill." He looked up at her. "I will follow you wherever you go, no matter the distance. I will find you in the next life and so on until we are together again. I swear this to you before the eyes of your gods and mine."

Theliane hugged him, trying not to let her tears falls. "I will see you again," she whispered then pulled away. There is something my Sisters and I must take care of first. We'll meet with you and the other Guardians at the entrance."

Kasuyan nodded and gave his wife a quick light kiss before walking off.

The Daughter of Ra watched him leave then headed to the Trial Room. Her Sisters, Tumaini, and the three Bookkeepers were waiting there with the three Books sitting on a shelf off to the right of the doorway.

Tumaini walked over to Theliane and stood at her right side. She looked at the Bookkeepers and nodded.

Deunoro, Gyasi, and Manu walked around the large clay jars. Their heartbeats increasing from what was about to happen; who would be the one to live and the two to pass on. They stopped, each one facing a jar and put their right hand inside.

Deunoro and Manu hissed as the asps bit their wrists, pulling out of the jar quickly but it was done. Gyasi looked at them, guilt written on his face. They had guessed and it was truth.

The two bitten Keepers collapsed and their Sisters ran to them.

"Manu," Agalameia whispered.

"Tell Mosi…" he gasped, "we'll always… be brothers…"

The Daughter of Anubis nodded, and then leaned down, kissing Manu.

Duenoro looked at Theliane. "Goodbye… my sister…"

"I will see you again, brother," she said and hugged him tightly.

As the two boys' breath left them, the Book of Amun-Ra and the Book of the Dead vanished.

"Bound to their souls," Peisimemne wiped at her eyes. "No chosen heir so the books must go with them. My father has promised that no matter what happens to their bodies, they will enter the afterlife. Gyasi."

The last Bookkeeper walked over to her, and the Daughter of Osiris handed him the Book of Shadows.

"You must leave the city now," she said. "Guard it with your life. Return after the birth of Pharaoh Hakizimana's firstborn child."

"I will," Gyasi promised and took the book.

"Your name can no longer be Gyasi," Peisimemne continued. "Gyasi died with Deunoro and Manu. You are now called Ishtar."

He nodded but lifted his arms and hugged her tightly. "You are one of my best friends, Peisimemne. I can only hope we'll meet and be friends once more."

She blinked but couldn't stop the tears as they fell and held him tightly as well. "I'll miss you Gy--I mean Ishtar." Pulling away she watched as he embraced Theliane and Agalameia as well. Coming to Tumaini he smiled at him and held out his hand. The young boy--nearly a man, reached out and clasped it tightly.

"Be safe," was all his said but it spoke such emotion. The young man nodded and with a final bow, he settled the cloak around his shoulders and left. Today would mark the beginning of his new life.

The ladies moved the bodies of the former Book Keepers onto two altars and covered them with white sheets. Offering a prayer they silently left. It hurt to lose such a close friend but they had to move on. They had duties to uphold; their grief would have to wait. Tumaini reached up and held Agalameia's and Theliane's hand in his own. Together they walked out to join the remaining Guardians.

The young men looked up and the first thing they noticed was that they had an air of immense sadness around them and that the third Guardians were missing.

Mosi began to worry as he approached Agalameia. "Where's Manu?" She looked at him and in that instant, he knew he would never see his twin brother again. "... No..."

"He said... that you two will always be brothers."

Sadiki looked at Theliane. "Deunoro?"

She couldn't answer, only looked off to the side.

"Gyasi?" Kasuyan asked.

"He is gone," said Peisimemne. "They will cross over into the Afterlife--my Father has sworn to this." She gasped and her eyes turned red as the Eye of Horus appeared on her brow. "Set is coming," the Daughter of Osiris announced. "He will be here in less than an hour."

"Then let us welcome him," Agalameia said.

--

Far beyond the castle, in the opposite direction of where Set and his forces were coming, the Keeper of the Book of Shadows urged the camel on. He glanced over his shoulder one last time at the place he had called home. It would be a long time before he would see it again.

Goodbye, my friends, Ishtar thought and disappeared into the night.

--

Pharaoh Hakizimana stood before his army. Like them, he was dressed in light armor and had his sword in his belt. He looked behind them and saw them all ready for battle. There was no telling how many would lose their lives for the kingdom but their names would never be forgotten. He turned his eyes forward and narrowed his eyes.

There in the distance a wave of darkness touched upon the sands. Even from such a distance a pair of blood red eyes appeared in the darkness. The evil god Set was here and planning on taking over his land. He closed his eyes, gaining his composure. Opening them he unsheathed his sword and raised it high over head.

"For our kingdom!" he shouted. The soldiers cheered behind him and moving as one took off into the desert. They would tackle this god head on, buying time for the Sisters of the Moon.

As the pharaoh led his troops against the first wave of Set's army, the remaining six Guardians with the factions they were assigned to lead watched and waited. Signals were given, and they too joined the battle.

--

Theliane stood on a sand dune, Tumaini's left hand clutching her right. She felt Peisimemne reach out to her and Agalameia in need for strength.

--Peisimemne, do not lose heart now,-- said Agalameia.

--You will be fine, Sister,-- Theliane reassured.

Peisimemne wavered slightly. --I'm afraid…--

--We are here with you,-- the Daughter of Anubis said.

--Together we will defeat this evil,-- said the Daughter of Ra confidently.

--If we perish…-- the Daughter of Osiris began, --promise we'll meet again?--

--Nothing will ever separate us,-- Theliane vowed.

--Time nor space will ever break our ties,-- Agalameia promised.

"It is time," Tumaini said quietly.

Theliane faced the young boy. Letting go of his hand, the Daughter of Ra crossed her arms over her chest. She began to glow and the Heart of Ra slowly left her body, resting in her hands.

Tumaini floated up till he was eye level with the Sister of the Moon. He reached out and took the Heart into his hands. "Goodbye, Theliane. Thank you for giving me a happy life."

"Goodbye, Tumaini," she smiled at him. "We'll see each other again." And I know that you will become a great pharaoh.

Tumaini pushed the Heart of Ra into his chest, and then he was enveloped in a bright light. Slowly, it rose up to the sky, casting forms along the dark clouds.

"God of the Dead and Guardian of the Scales, come to my aid," Agalameia called out. "Grant me the power to summon the god of light and darkness! I summon thee now, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Lord of the Underworld and Ruler of Egypt, come to my aid," Peisimemne spoke. "Grant me the power to summon the god of good and evil !I summon thee now, Slypher the Sky Dragon!"

"Father of Creation and Child of the Sun, come to my aid," Theliane prayed. "Grant me the power to summon the god of earth and sky! I summon thee now, the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt, come to our aid! Grant us your strength, bestow us your wisdom! Dragon Gods of the World of Shadows, we summon you!"

Theliane began to sing a dark, wordless song. When she finished, Peisimemne and Agalameia followed singing the same tune. Then their voices joined as one, echoing across the sands and sending chills along the warriors' spines on both sides of the battle.

The Guardians paused in the heat of the battle. They heard the song, they knew the voices, but they could do nothing to stop them. Set, too, noticed this and grew enraged. Those girls taught they could defeat him? Impossible! But everyone stopped as they noticed the dark clouds beginning to change shape. Lightning could be seen but above the singing they heard inhumane roars. Even the dark god had never heard them before.

One by one the girls began to glow: red, blue, and gold. Behind them their auras began to take shape, the roars intensifying. From the sand behind the girls a demon burst free, his cry drowning out all else. He looked like a demon but the girls had no fear of him even as he unleashed his leathery wings. The Giant God of the Palace had burst free.

The clouds parted and a long, serpentine body was seen. It seemed like there was no end in sight even as curled behind the girls. It looked like a giant serpent with wings, eyes glowing brightly, wings arched towards the sky. The Dragon King of the Heavens had arrived.

Light seemed to gather and the darkness parted, revealing a huge orb of golden light. Had the Sun God arrived to help them defeat the evil god? The orb seemed to break, a form hatching as it stretched it's limbs. Feathers wings of gold stretched and the piercing cry of a great bird of prey pierced the night air. The Hawk with the Wings of the Sun graced the world of mortals with it's presence.

"I, Theliane, the Daughter of Ra, invoke the pact created by Rehema. Join with me now, Winged Dragon of Ra." The golden glow surrounding Theliane grew brighter and she floated up to the Heart, the Winged Dragon following and stayed behind her.

"I, Peisimemne, the Daughter of Osiris, invoke the pact created by Olabisi. Join with me now, Slypher the Sky Dragon." Peisimemne's red hue amplified, and she and her deity floated upwards.

"I, Agalameia, the Daughter of Anubis, invoke the pact created by Ain. Join with me now, Obelisk the Tormentor." The blue aura increased as Agalameia and Obelisk joined the others surrounding the Heart.

The three girls spoke as one, "Spoken by Aziza, the first Daughter of Isis, on the day she took her pledge to protect Egypt and its people, we as her descendents have also taken this vow. As the Sisters of the Moon, we have sworn to do everything in our power to protect and guide our people--man, woman, and child."

"Obelisk!"

"Slypher!"

"Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Go now!" they commanded. "Join together and bring forth the Creator of Light, Halakti!"

Behind them the three gods cried out, their forms glowing before flying forward, their three forms merging. A pure light was seen from their union, blinding everyone but from that light a new being was born. Dress in robes of pure white, feathered wings of gold, flawless skin of a heavenly being. Slowly the eyes opened, revealing the color of a clear summer sky. Everything about this creature spoke of nothing but light and purity.

Set could only stare. He had never heard of this being, this creature of light! This Halakti! "You think you can stop me? I am a god!" he yelled at them. "Your efforts are been wasted for nothing!"

"Do not misjudge us, Set," the being said, the voice echoing of the three women. "This will be the final battle between us. No longer will Egypt and it's people fear you."

"You don't have the power to defeat me!"

"Light can overcome the darkness." Hands were raised and between them a pure light was forming, making him flinch.

The light shot forward, striking the dark god dead on. "NO!" He howled in pain. "I cannot be defeated!"

"You can," Halakti said, "and you have."

"Don't think this is over!" Set yelled as his body evaporated. "I will return! All of you will suffer my wrath no matter how long it takes! I will see you three dead and feast upon your souls!"

Their powers were so immense, Kasuyan thought that he was going to blown all the way back to Crete. Soon the light faded, and he looked up. The child that held the Heart of the Shadow Realm, the darker half of Ra's Heart as Theliane confided in him, was gone. The Sisters of the Moon continued to float in the air with their deities behind them.

Suddenly, the three great creatures cried out in anguish and disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kasuyan screamed as his wife and her Sisters began to fall to the sands.

--

Sadiki ran his sword through his enemy's chest and he fell to the ground dead. With Set gone, the inhuman strength the dark god had given them had disappeared.

Kasuyan's scream caught his ear and he looked up to watch the Sisters of the Moon fall. His eyes then caught an enemy aiming to kill the Greek boy but Sadiki ran and killed him.

"Kasuyan! Go!" he shouted. "You are her consort! I am to safeguard her life! Go to her!"

Khalfani and Hanif suddenly appeared on horse-drawn chariots, a third one in tow for the other Guardian. Kasuyan wasted no time in jumping on and taking off with the others, but not before nodding his thanks to Sadiki.

"Goodbye, my brother," Sadiki whispered and ran back into battle.

--

"Peisimemne... Agalameia... Sisters..."

"...Theliane..."

"...We...we are...still with you..."

Theliane dragged herself across the sand closer to her Sisters. The simple act only drained her more. She collapsed, and then slowly reached her left hand to hold her Sisters'. "It's over..." Theliane said, feeling the last of her strength slowly ebb away.

Peisimemne nodded. "Egypt is safe...for now..."

"Our promise, Sisters..." said Agalameia. "Always remember..."

"Yes..." the Daughter of Osiris whispered.

"Promise..." said the Daughter of Ra

They closed their eyes.

"Theliane!" a male voice shouted.

_Ra..._ Theliane opened her eyes slowly. _He calls me... Why not...Mother Isis...?_ She faintly heard rumbling draw closer and then stopped. She was then picked up and cradled in a strong embrace.

"Theliane..."

"...Kasuyan...my love...you're injured..."

"Don't worry about me," said Kasuyan. "Theliane, please don't die. Don't leave me..." Tears started in his eyes, stinging as they ran over the cut on his cheek.

"Mother Isis..." Theliane gasped. "The temple, Kasuyan... please, husband... you must... the temple..."

Kasuyan nodded and gathered her into his arms, yelling at Hanif and Khalfani to take the other Sisters of the Moon straight to the temple.

The three Guardians drove the chariots as fast as the horses could run. Kasuyan glanced at Theliane every moment, and also at the other two chariots that rode beside him. They raced into the city, stopping as they reached the temple steps. Kasuyan dropped the reigns and gathered his wife into his arms. He jumped down from the chariot and raced up the temple steps with Khalfani and Hanif right behind him carrying Agalameia and Peisimemne.

The guards at the top of the stairs quickly opened the temple doors. They went inside and stopped before the altar before the statue of Isis. The priests who were praying inside the temple, watched in horror as the three men knelt down before the statue, laying the Sisters of the Moon on the marble floor.

"Mother Isis," Kasuyan prayed, wiping the blood from his forehead. "Please, your humble servant begs of you. Spare your daughters, the Sisters of the Moon. Our enemies are defeated... They used the three gods that Ra, Osiris, and Anubis have given them. Egypt is safe. Please give the Sisters of the Moon their strength to continue to live..."

At first nothing happened and just before he could scream his frustration a light began to gather in the temple.

The young men looked up and gasped, holding their beloveds tightly to their chest. The statue of the mother Goddess was glowing and it seemed to be moving. Isis stepped down to the floor and moved to stand before them but as she kept glowing she grew smaller. The glow slowly began to fade but just enough to where they could gaze at her face.

She was a beautiful woman with sun-kissed skin and hair black as ebony. Her robes shinned with the purity of the stars and gold that shown even with no light but the look in her eyes... they varied from the midnight skies to a clear day.

"Isis..." Kasuyan bowed his head even as the other Guardians bowed in deep respect. "Please... save them..."

"Kasuyan... I am sorry but I can do nothing," she said in a singsong voice even as she reached out and gently tilted his face to her own. With a gentle finger she brushed the tear away. "Sacrifices must be made... the Sisters knew that, and so did you..."

"But it's not fair!" he shouted, cradling his love to his chest as a mother would her child. "I can't lose her!"

"I know... you both prayed to me for love and I granted your hearts' wishes... But this is out of my hands..." Looking at him sadly she stepped back as three statues in the back began to glow and walk towards them. With each step they movements became more fluid and one by one they stopped before each of the fallen woman. The soldiers were shocked and yes, a bit fearful. Priests began to chant and pray as they bowed.

"The evil has been defeated..." Anubis said in a rough sort of tone as he knelt and reached down for Agalameia. Khalfani watched in horror as the god's hands passed through her chest as if she were a ghost but when he pulled back in his arms was the weaken soul of the young woman glowing a soft sapphire blue color.

"But even so, it shall rear its evil head once more..." Osiris said with a stern and strong voice as he reached for Peisimemne and withdrew her soul from her mortal shell. Her form glowing a ruby red. Hanif shut his eyes as the tears fell.

"The Sisters will live again to protect this world..." Ra said deeply as he reached for Theliane. Kasuyan pulled back, not wanting her to be taken away but still he could only watch as her soul was taken from her body, glowing a brilliant gold as the sun itself.

"No! Please take my life instead just let them live and breathe!" Kasuyan begged but they did not listen. Together the three gods stepped back and soon, the spirits of the girls were gone.

"What have you done with Theliane!" he demanded, not caring if they took their wrath out on him. He carefully laid the still form of his love on the ground and stood before the Mother Goddess, defiance in his darkened eyes.

"They will be reborn, Kasuyan, but... so the forces of evil do not corrupt them they shall be separated by time and space..." She looked at him sadly and reached down, resting her hand over his chest to feel the painful beat of his heart. "But I do promise this... you and your beloved wife shall be reunited..." Leaning forward she kissed his cheek and whispered words of encouragement. Their forms glowed and in a flash of light the goddess and gods were gone and their statues were lifeless once more.

Kasuyan shut his eyes tightly but still the tears fell down his face. He heavily dropped to his knees before leaning forward and wordlessly pounded his fists on the tiled floor, demanding they bring his wife back but they didn't answer him. _I swear to the gods above and below I will find you, Theliane! I don't care how long it takes but I will hold you in my arms once again!_ he swore fiercely.

Khalfani and Hanif felt grief fill their hearts. They had lost the women of their lives. Hanif gently lowered Peisimemne to the ground but refused to let go of her hand.

_May we reunite once more,_ he thought sadly, holding her hand in his own.

The tall young man couldn't believe that the gods--Anubis especially--took her away from him. He would not cry but he silently vowed to never let anyone get close to his heart least they leave him. _Never again,_ he vowed.

The priests and soldiers, who had been silent during the ordeal, timidly stepped forward. Never before had they witnessed something like this happen but the Sisters of the Moon were gone. With no daughters the legacy would end. One by one they walked to the Guardians and offered them their deepest concerns. But they looked up when a soldier, dirty and covered in blood, stumbled in. he nearly fell but several soldiers caught him.

"What has happened?" one of them asked.

"The enemy... they have retreated..." he panted. Most of the blood was not his own but he was exhausted. "We have won..."

They smiled but no one felt like cheering. One of the priests stood and began to give orders. "Bring all available healers to deal with those that have been injured. And send a messenger tot he pharaoh. Tonight we shall pray for those that gave their lives for Egypt." he looked at the young women. "Including... the Daughters of Isis."

--

On the bloodstained sands where the battle took place, many soldiers lay dying. Among them, three particular warriors lay beaten, bleeding, and each of their minds focusing on the people that meant the most to them.

The spear that had pierced through Mosi's chest made it extremely difficult to breathe. He knew he was dying, and he prayed that he would see his brother and Agalameia in the Afterlife. However, he had a strange feeling that he would only see one of them.

His thoughts shifted to the other Guardians and he found himself chuckling, choking on some of his blood. "Khalfani... you better be prepared for next we meet... I won't go easy on you..." he whispered and continued to cough but it was no use. His eyes drifted close and the coughing ceased to be. Blood trickled from his face and down his cheek even as his soul left his mortal shell behind.

Thabit broke the arrows from his left side; he didn't bother pulling them out for it was futile. His organs were damaged and no prayer could save him this time.

_Peisimemne…_ he thought fighting to keep his eyes open. _Osiris, please… I want to see your Daughter… in the Afterlife… even if she is with Hanif… I just… want… to see… her…_

Thabit closed his eyes and his soul began his journey to the Underworld.

Sadiki grimaced at the wound he got from the enemy. He had thought the man was dead but that proved to be a mistake on his part. The sword clashed at his stomach but he had the last laugh as he brought his own sword and decapitated him on the spot. he hunched over and despite hearing the survivors saying the healers were coming, he knew they would be too late for him.

_My time has come... Ra, thank you for... for allowing me to know your Daughter..._ He smiled as he felt the warm light of the sun beat down on him. He continued to smile even as he slowly fell forward, his blood dying the golden sands beneath him.

He slipped his hand inside the small pouch at his right side, pulling out a pair of jade earrings. _I'm sorry, Theliane… I wanted to give these to you… when we married…_ He closed his hand over them. _You are my wife… even if only… to my heart… I will see you again… my love… _Sadiki closed his eyes and his head rolled to the side just as the soldiers and workers arrived to collect the survivors and the dead.

--

"Kasuyan."

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Pharaoh Hakizimana standing not too far behind with concern on his face. Kasuyan turned back to the three sarcophagi resting on cloth-covered wooden benches; each sarcophagus had an image of the Goddess Isis in the center, with the god that the Sister could summon beneath their beloved Mother.

Three moons had passed, and Kasuyan had to bear witness to seeing the bodies of the Sisters of the Moon and the five other Guardians prepared for their funerals. The three Bookkeepers' bodies had been hidden away prior to the battle with Set. The remaining three Guardians took the passage and Hanif and Khalfani had been bitten by the asps.

Kasuyan slowly rose from his knees and walked over to the sarcophagus to the right, the one with the Winged Dragon of Ra. He reached out, trembling fingers caressing the golden mask that captured Theliane's face perfectly but to Kasuyan, it was far from his wife's true beauty.

Hakizimana did not need the powers of empathy to know how the young man felt. He had been joyous that the Sister Theliane had found someone to love but to be taken away so soon. Reaching up he rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I am sorry... but they knew the risk and because of them, Egypt is safe."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," Kasuyan growled angrily as he closed his eyes tightly. "So now what? With Theliane gone... I have nothing to live for."

"That's not true. The Daughter of Ra would not have wanted you to waste your life away like this."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" he snapped, whirling to look at him.

The Pharaoh walked over between the other two sarcophagi, touching the sides of both golden caskets with his hands. "Peisimemne told me that everything they had done, every task, must be kept secret. The recordings had to be separate from the ones my priests keep." He turned to the center sarcophagus and looked at Kasuyan. "Agalameia said that Isis had instructed for it to be that way for many generations, should one day that their bloodline end."

Kasuyan looked at the Pharaoh and the three sarcophagi. "And the records?" he asked.

"Safely stored in my chambers for now, but I cannot keep them. And as for the burial grounds for the Sisters, I know that my people would want them to be in the Valley of the Queens or even in one of the pyramids..." Hakizimana sighed, shaking his head. "I cannot allow that. Bandits and tomb raiders will seek them as their prey."

"So they have to be buried in secret..." Kasuyan said bitterly but even he knew it would be for the best. The less people who knew where the Sisters were buried the less likely for their bodies to be defiled. "Then... the records should be buried with them. If anyone does come across them, then they'll know how important they were."

"An excellent idea… but where to bury them..." Hakizimana frowned. It had to be somewhere no one would think to bury anyone but it also had to be safe from the hand of time.

"I know of a place," Kasuyan looked at the Pharaoh. "My friends in the caravan are leaving in a few days. I will go with them. They are family to me--they know how much I love Theliane. They will be silent."

The Pharaoh nodded; he walked over to Kasuyan and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "And the less I know the better. I'll have my most trusted guardsmen help you with this hard task, my friend."

Kasuyan nodded mutely, and then leaned his head against the golden mask. "Isis said that one day we will be reunited... but that two of their souls will be sent to another time. If one of them is Theliane... how can we see each other?"

"Perhaps you two will spend some time together in the Afterlife."

"Her heart is lighter than a feather. I'm not certain about mine though..."

"I am certain that Isis will intervene on your behalf," said Hakizimana. "If there is anyone who should worry about Ammit devouring their soul, it is those who attacked us and anyone who dares to disturb the Sisters of the Moon."

Kasuyan smiled weakly. "I will talk to the caravan, and bring them to the palace in the morning... so that we can make the necessary arrangements to..."

"I know, Kasuyan." Hakizimana turned and started to leave. He stopped and turned around. "Your love for Theliane and hers for you is very pure. Remember, the gods had consented to your union. Isis will keep her promise." With that said, the Pharaoh left the temple.

"I can only hope so..." Looking down at the golden coffin he pulled out a flower from his tunic. It was a bit smushed but it was lovely and delicate. Resting it on his wife's sarcophagus he offered a prayer. "I hope we will meet again, Theliane. Isis..." he closed his eyes but still a tear fell even as he slowly made his way out of the temple. "Please... watch over them."

--

The caravan nodded to the young pharaoh as they stood before him. He nodded back to them and noticed how Kasuyan was calm but his grief was clear as day.

"I'm sure Kasuyan has told you why I have asked you to come," he began.

The leader of the caravan nodded. "Yes. We have discussed it and agreed to help him," he told him. "May both our gods punish those that would try to destroy those that wish only to seek peace after death."

The young ruler nodded waved his arm. From the sides cloaked men came out, nodding in respect to the caravan and bowed to the pharaoh. "These are my most trusted soldiers and clever builders. If you allow it, I would like for them to join you."

"A gracious offer but understand we may never return back here. If they join us, they will never return here and will live out the remainder of their lives in our homeland."

A soldier stepped forward and nodded to him. "We are aware of such but we have decided that what may happen happens. The Sisters of the Moon gave up their lives for ours. We wish to repay the debt with our skills."

Hakizimana nodded. "You must leave tonight," said the pharaoh. "Tomorrow the funeral will take place. We have duplicates of the Sisters sarcophagi to allow the people to mourn. The sooner they are away from here, the safer their remains will be."

"Yes, lord," Demetrious bowed his head. "We will have the wagons ready shortly."

Bowing everyone silently left, including Kasuyan. Once the doors shut it was just the young ruler and his bodyguard. Hakizimana sighed and leaned back, slouching in his throne. "I hate lying to my people... but we cannot risk having their bodies defiled," he said mostly to himself.

"I understand, my pharaoh. They wanted it this way," Shadi said.

"I still can't believe they're gone... my best friends I've known since childhood... I feel so lost, with no one to guide me." He blinked when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up at the concern gaze of his protector.

"You will never be lost. Your mother and father, the past pharaohs, the Daughters of Isis, even the gods will always be there watching over you and Egypt. But you must look within yourself for guidance as well.

The young man took in everything he said and smiled, sitting up straighter. Shadi was right, he had to stand on his own but that didn't mean he would be alone. Still he closed his eyes and offered a prayer.

_May they all be reunited once more. That's all I ask._

--

Kasuyan knelt on the stone floor of the newly finished burial chamber, whispering prayers to the gods of his youth and the new gods he had accepted when he married Theliane.

It had been an emotionally long journey back to Crete. Kasuyan did want his wife to see his home. Now she would be buried there.

He finished his prayers and took the cup from Cytherea, nervously staring at the liquid inside. Closing his eyes, the young man drank the contents. He made a face and handed the cup back to the old woman. Then he walked over to the sarcophagus with the Winged Dragon of Ra engraved under the picture of Mother Isis. He touched the golden mask and leaned over, kissing the lips.

He swayed a little and the guards that had accompanied them from Egypt moved to help him, but he waved them off. Kasuyan sat down on the blankets and took the scroll into his hand, holding it over his chest, and closed his eyes.

The others in the tomb waited until they saw his chest rise and fall for the last time. His body became laxed, yet his hands still held the roll of papyrus. The old woman started to cry softly, for she loved him as one of her own. The guards escorted her out of the tomb, and placed the stone slab over it, forever sealing the Sisters of the Moon and the consort of the Daughter of Ra.

--

Ishtar pulled back on the reins of his camel, patting its neck when it grunted. It had been several years since he had seen the kingdom but to his eyes it still looked the same. He sighed deeply and urged the animal to continue on.

_It feels strange to be back but it doesn't feel like home,_ he thought to himself as he entered the city. It had grown but not much. Many new faces he didn't know filled the streets but he didn't pay them any mind. No one seemed to give him another look but who would suspect a man dressed in commoners robes with a hood shielding his eyes from the sun and riding his camel to carry something of great importance?

Arriving at the palace he got off the camel and walked up to the gates. Of course the guards stopped him but he nodded to them. "I've come to see the pharaoh," he said calmly.

"Is he expecting you?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yes... he should." His lifted his head to look at them. His hazel eyes were older than appeared, his face lined with the beginnings of wrinkles and facial hair but he was still strong and in good health. He saw some faint recognition in their eyes but he just nodded.

The guards looked at each other, and then one motioned for Ishtar to follow. So many memories were returning to the weary traveler as the walked through the corridors, it was almost painful but he had a promise to keep.

The guard led him to the palace gardens where Pharaoh Hakizimana and his wife watched their son playing with a water lily before giving it to his mother. She smiled at the gift and placed her hand over her swollen belly, which her son mimicked.

Ishtar remained at the entrance as the guard walked over to the pharaoh and bowed before announcing the visitor. Hakizimana's eyes darted quickly over to the entryway and nodded to the guard. Bowing to his lord again, the guard walked back to Ishtar.

"The pharaoh will see you now," said the guard.

"Thank you," Ishtar nodded and slowly walked towards the royal family. He lowered himself to his knees. "My lord pharaoh, please forgive my intrusion."

"There is no need," said Hakiziman. "Rise, Gyasi."

"Forgive me, my lord, but Gyasi is dead, my name is Ishtar."

He nodded in understanding and smiled as he bid him to rise. "This is my wife, Fukayna, and our son Jumoke."

Ishtar bowed to them as well, smiling. "The pleasure is mine, your highness."

Fukayna smiled as she nodded to him. "The pleasure is mine. I have heard many tales about you. I am glad to see you in good health," she said softly with great sincerity in her voice. Jumoke stayed close to his parents but curiosity was evident in his young eyes.

"You are too kind. But I have came as a last request from the Sisters of the Moon," he explained as he turned seriously. Reaching under his cloak he withdrew a wrapped item. Handing it to the pharaoh he watched as he unwrapped it to reveal the Book of Shadows. "Peisimemne instructed me to bring it to you after your first born child had been born. From this moment on the Book of Osiris will remain with the royal family."

Hakizimana blinked and felt his hands tremble as he held the book. He could feel the power within but he had to ask. "Why the royal family? You are the Book Keeper."

"It was told by the first Daughter of Isis that should the Sisters of the Moon die, leaving no heirs, the Book Keepers would go through a ritual. Two would be bitten by asps while the third remained. Do not worry, the Books of Life and the Dead are with their Keepers in the Afterlife."

The pharaoh nodded. He looked at his wife and son for a moment then back to the former Bookkeeper. "My family will protect the Book of Osiris and we will use it wisely for the good of Egypt. As a son of Horus, I swear to this."

Ishtar smiled, relief washing through him. "Thank you, my lord. I must go. My family is waiting for my return."

Hakizimana watched him turn to leave. "Ishtar," he called. "I would very much like for your family to move here. I am in need of a counselor, and you seem to have the qualities."

The other man paused then turned around. "Thank you, pharaoh, I appreciate and accept your offer. But my wife is expecting our first child. I believe it is best for us to return after the birth, and when my child is old enough to travel."

"Of course. I will see you then."

Ishtar bowed and left the palace.

**Authors' Notes**

Janime: Wow…

Heikou: Yup.

Janime: We did it.

Heikou: And once again we have a long final chapter.

Janime: Of course we have the epilogue to do.

Heikou: It won't be much but this brings another arch to an end.

Janime: We hope you had fun reading it as we did writing it.

Heikou: hey I think we broke our record! Another chapter just days after the previous update!

Janime: Woohoo!


	14. Epilogue

"Daughters of Isis"

By: Heikou and JanimeLee

Epilogue

Tea Gardner pulled out the cardboard box from the back of her closet. "What the heck is in here?" she muttered then coughed as the dust flew into the air. She carried the box out of her closet and set it on her bed. She took the lid off and peered inside.

"Oh God!" the twelve-year-old girl laughed at the childhood drawings. She grabbed a handful and pulled them out. _I can't believe I drew these,_ Tea thought as she went through the pictures.

"Tea, lunch is ready," her mother said as she walked into the room. "What are you looking at?"

"I found these in my closet," Tea showed her a picture of a girl standing next to a horse. "I was still in kindergarten when I drew these."

"You were rather artistic at that age," her mother smiled.

Tea shook her head and picked up another picture. It had a large silver-colored circle with three girls outlined in blue, red, and gold. Tea looked on the back. "I was five when I drew this…"

"That was one of your favorite pictures," Kate said. "It must have stayed on the refrigerator for over a year, and you still made a fuss about taking it down and putting it away for safe keeping." She chuckled at the memory. "You said that they were sisters and they danced around the moon."

The young girl frowned but she remember it. Even now she didn't want to put it back in the box.

Kate noticed the look on her daughter's face and smiled. "Why don't you hang it and this weekend we can get a frame for it," she said.

Tea looked at her and smiled happily. "Thanks mom!" Setting the drawing on her desk they headed downstairs to eat some lunch.

--

"Cheri, be careful."

"Yes, mom," the eleven-year-old girl answered as she climbed higher on the jungle-gym. There were very few children playing today and Cheri considered it a good thing. Plus her mom had taken today off especially for her so that they could spend some time together.

Cheri paused near the top of the gym and enjoyed the view of the park from her perch. Things always looked different when you were looking at them from a higher point.

She smiled as she reached the top and carefully sat on the bar. She felt on top of the world! "Mom look at me!" she called out to her.

Rose smiled and waved but watched carefully. What was it about her daughter and high places? "Remember, be careful!" she called to her.

"I am being careful!" She continued to sit there, looking at everyone and everything. As she idly kicked her legs she saw a car park, and two people got out. Then the backdoor opened and a little girl (well everyone looker smaller) came out. The new girl seemed scared and stuck close with the adults. I wonder if she moved here, the brunette thought.

The adults pointed to the other kid and went to sit on a bench close by. The new girl just stood there, unsure before very slowly heading towards the park equipment but instead of joining the others she just stood there. Cheri frowned but began climbing down. If no one was going to play with her then she would!

Keriam watched the few other children go about the park playground. Her step-father's voice started in her head again and she quickly went over to her aunt and uncle, and sat between them on the bench.

"Honey, aren't you going to play?" Zack asked. A shaking head was his answer.

"Just take your time, sweetie, it's alright," Terry said and patted her niece's arm, noticing how Keriam tried not to flinch.

Zack and Terry looked at each other. It had been a few grueling months getting Keriam out of foster care and finalizing the adoption papers. But whatever happened the day Keriam's mother and step-father died in the tragic fire (not tragic to Russell in Zack's opinion after what the bastard had done to his sister and niece), remained locked away as did the girl's spirit.

They were both so happy to have her with them but they were cautious as well. They would let her set the pace. They looked up when they noticed a young girl coming towards them. She wore jeans with a purple t-shirt, brown curls framing her face and dark brown eyes. She smiled at them happily with her hands behind her back. "Hello," terry smiled.

"Hi! Are you new in town?" she asked.

"You can say that," Zack smiled. "I'm Zack, my wife Terry, and my niece Keriam."

"I'm Cheri. Can Keriam come play with me?"

"If she wants to, then yes."

"Great!" She fairly hopped over and held her hand out to the other girl. "It'll be fun."

Keriam timidly put her hand into the Cheri's, allowing the other girl to pull her up from the bench and lead her to the jungle-gym.

"Will you look at that," Zach whispered as he watched Keriam begin climbing.

"Sometimes it takes more than caring adults and therapy to help someone," Terry smiled at her husband.

Keriam climbed up the metal bars beside Cheri, Russell's voice fading away and she no longer heard it. All that she could feel was the warmth of the sun and the beginning of a new friendship and life.

--

Isis watched the two misty mirrors--one portraying Tea and the other one held Keriam and Cheri. Her Daughters went about their lives but the goddess knew that deep inside each of them, they still felt incomplete. Even with the two stars beside the moon to comfort Tea, the Daughter of Osiris still needed her Sisters.

She reached out and gently touched the smooth glass. _One day you three will be reunited but for now... take comfort in those around you,_ she said softly. Keriam and Cheri reached the top and sat there, looking down at their beloved relatives and waved, smiling. Tea opened the door and smiled as she greeted her best friend, a young boy with deep crimson and blonde highlights in his black hair and large violet eyes.

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: And here is the epilogue.

Janime: Even separated Isis continued to watch over them.

Heikou: Hmm I actually was a loud little girl in my time. Only way to make friends I suppose

Janime: I scared everybody.

Heikou: How so?

Janime: In Return to Oz, I was the only one who thought that the lady switching heads was cool. Then again I was in a parochial school so that was basically a no-no to like.

Heikou: Really? I think I hid behind the sofa when they showed that.

Janime: Well this story is now complete.

Heikou: It was fun but I'm glad it's over.

Janime: Ditto. Now we can focus on our other fics.

Heikou: No kidding. Well we want to thank you all who've stuck with us this long.

Janime: This means you Thomas, our No. 1 fan.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed our YGO trilogy: Adelianna, Asevela, -Bleeding Midnight-, Bluespiderman57, Chaosknight, Clever Kitty, Computerfreak101, Daine3, DarkMgcnGirl, Deadlyroses14, Desert Club, Destiny's Dragon, Double0Agent23, Dragon Dagger, Egyptian Warrior, Erica, Ethena, Hope of Stars, Krista, Laura, LoneHowl, Lotosu, Lotus re-incarnate, MarikzAngel, Mechwarrior21, Nekhbet Uto, Pack Raht, Petite, Phoenix Lumen, QueenDragonGoddess, Retaw, Shadowsage Hopesong, Songwind, Tina, Tira's Host, Unita Vis Fortior, Unknown reviewer for chapter 22, xXxNinjitsuXxX, yamione284

Janime: Did we get everyone?

Heikou: I think so.

Both: Thanks for reviewing!

JanimeLee: Heikou: We done?

Janime: We done.

Heikou: Party!

Janime: I'll bring the hot guys!

Joey: We're here!

Bakura: She said "hot guys" not "hot dogs."

Heikou03: Joey: Aah shut up!

Seto: Heel mutt.

Marik: Anyone order a stripper? smirks

Heikou: I call dibs on the Tomb Raider and ole blue eyes! winks

JanimeLee: Janime: looks at Joey and Marik How would you two feel about dressing in Naruto-style outfits (http // w w w . deviantart . com / deviation / 6172203 /) and then stripping?


End file.
